Vague
by Magbe3
Summary: Kehidupan seorang artis papan atas dan anggota Idol Group terkenal ternyata tidak seindah yang di bayangkan/YESUNG/KYUHYUN/KYUSUNG/YAOI/DLDR/Chapter 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Vague

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun

**Pair**

KyuSung

**Warning**

YAOI — Shou-Ai, Un-Official pair,

Typo — Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING :)

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Yesung belum datang juga?"

"Belum hyung."

"Aiss.. Anak itu. Padahal lima menit lagi kalian harus tampil!"

"Dia baru saja selesai syuting, hyung. Yesungie pasti berusaha secepat mungkin datang ke sini," salah satu dari mereka menanggapi.

"Aiss..." pria yang berumur lebih kurang tiga puluh empat tahun itu mengumpat kesal menunggu salah satu dongsaengnya yang selalu bisa membuat sakit di kepalanya menjadi semakin parah.

"Itu dia datang!" bagai melihat tumpukan emas di depan matanya, namja itu segera menyambut si sumber masalah.

"Yesung-ah, cepat ganti bajumu! Kalian akan segera tampil."

"Aku baru saja tiba hyungnim. Aku lelah. Aku tampil setelah lagu ke dua atau ke tiga saja ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang manager, namja yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu melenggang masuk ke arah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'waiting room', sedangkan dua orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti namja berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi itu hanya bisa membungkuk sopan dan segera mengikuti jejak sang artis.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Aiss.. Bukankah mereka sangat keterluan? Memberikanku job yang sangat banyak dan juga harus ikut show bersama Super Junior. Aku lelah. Hah!" umpatnya sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Apa setelah ini kau langsung kembali ke apartemen-mu, Jongwoon-ah?" sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mengagetkannya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati empat orang namja yang memasuki ruangan yang tengah ia tempati.

"Hmm.. Ne, hyung" jawabnya singkat. Sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibirnya.

"Hmm.. Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami? Setelah ini kami berencana untuk pergi makan di tempat biasa. Kau maukan ikut bersama kami?" tawar yang lebih tua. Nampak jelas bahwa ia sangat mengharapkan persetujuan dari namja yang ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Yesung nampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mian hyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus istirahat. Besok pagi sekali aku harus segera berangkat ke lokasi syuting."

"Tapi Jongwoonie- "

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mau." Ryeowook memotong ucapan Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Orang yang tidak mempunyai rasa kebersamaan dan egois seperti dirinya tidak perlu dipaksa hyung. Dia tetap tidak akan mau."

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook—"

"Apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ah?" Yesung memutar tubuhnya, menatap datar pada eternal magnae grup mereka.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak tau Jongwoon-ssi. Ah ani...Yesungie hyung"

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Apa kau punya masalah padaku?" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, Yesung menatap Ryeowook meminta untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau bukan? Karena kau memang tak pernah menganggap kami semua! Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa sedari dulu aku membencimu!" Ryeowook terengah, wajahnya memerah dan tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di luar sana dan melupakan kami semua. Kau selalu terlihat enggan satu panggung dengan kami, mengapa kau tidak keluar saja dari sini hah?!"

"Kim Ryeowook!" Siwon membentak.

"Oh.. Aku lupa, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa keluar dari grup ini jika kami semua bergantung padamu?" Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. Tak dipungkiri jika sebentar lagi cairan yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya akan mengalir.

"Mungkin jika tanpa si 'Shining Star Kim Yesung' Super Junior hanyalah boyband kelas bawah yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Apa aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu?" Tak ada jawaban, Yesung terus saja menatap dingin pada namja yang lebih muda itu.

"Terima kasih Kim Jongwoon hyung. Jika bukan karena dirimu, mungkin kami bisa bubar kapan saja." Ryeowook membungkuk hormat pada Yesung dengan senyuman sinis yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu terus bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Yesung bertanya pelan. Tak ada yang berubah dari suara dan mimik wajahnya.

"Aku belum selesai! Aku akan mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan!" ia berteriak keras, nafasnya memburu dan kepalan tangannya semakin menguat.

"Kau pasti senang karena kau mendapat job paling banyak! Kau pasti senang karena kau selalu di elu-elukan! Kau mempunyai apartemen sendiri, kau punya manager dan asisten pribadi, Kau bahkan mendapatkan debut solo-mu sendiri!" lama menahan, perasaan itu akhirnya membuncah keluar. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, meninggalkan jejak yang jelas di wajahnya.

"A-aku sudah lama mendambakan debut itu. Ta-tapi, mengapa harus kau yang mendapatkannya? Apa kau tidak puas dengan semua ketenaran yang kau dapat? Kau sangat egois, tamak dan menyedihkan! Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" teriaknya keras. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan semua yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam, menyaksikan siapa yang benar-benar menyedihkan di sini.

"Jadi itu yang kau rasakan selama ini terhadapku? Kau membenciku? Tak adakah sedikitpun perasaan sayangmu padaku sebagai seorang hyung?"

Ryeowook menatap onyx itu tajam. "Ani. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun padamu selain kebencian!"

Untuk beberapa saat hanya isakan lirih dari Ryeowook yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Sedangkan Yesung, ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia bereaksi. Ia berbalik, menggapai botol air mineral yang terletak di atas meja. Dengan sekali putar, ia telah berhasil melepaskan tutupnya, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat semua orang membulatkan mata mereka.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah dengan baik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung segera beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelumnya...

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Shindong-ah, aku pulang sendiri dan Hyuk Jae, jangan mengikuti, kau boleh pulang." Dan untuk kali ini pintu itu benar-benar tertutup sempurna. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap tak percaya padanya dan seorang namja yang masih terisak di posisinya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Yesung menatap pintu apartemennya tanpa berniat untuk membukanya. Matanya beralih pada pintu apartemen di sebelahnya yang tertutup rapat. Rasanya sudah begitu lama ia tidak memasuki dorm mereka. Walaupun apartemen yang ia tempati dan dorm Super Junior bersebelahan, namun mereka begitu jarang bertemu.

Mereka bertemu hanya saat mereka berada di atas panggung, itupun jika ia tidak absen saat show, serta menyanyi bersama atas nama Super Junior. Setelah show berakhirpun ia tidak bisa berbincang dengan member lain karena masih ada jadwal yang harus ia penuhi.

Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui keadaan member yang lain, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa mereka istirahat dengan baik? Makan dengan cukup dan tidak sakit? Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada dongsaeng dan hyungnya. Keluar bersama, makan bersama, tartawa bersama, bahkan ia sudah lama tidak pernah ikut latihan bersama para member. Apa Leeteuk hyung tidak lelah mengurus para dongsaengnya? Sebagai hyung kedua seharusnya ia ada untuk membantu sang leader, bukan malah meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Jika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu atau berada di waiting room cukup lama, yang tercipta antara dirinya dan para member hanya sebuah kecanggungan.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan hal yang ia dapati adalah seorang namja dengan tinggi di atasnya, rambut coklat acak-acakan, kulit pucat dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

Namja itu berjalan ke arahnya, agak bingung pada awalnya sebelum pemikiran yang entah dari mana datangnya membuatnya mengerti.

Ia membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap menunggu namja tersebut sampai di tempatnya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan Yesung pun angkat bicara, "Wah... Kurasa kau punya keberanian besar hingga kau berani membuntutiku. Baiklah sekarang kau tau tempat tinggalku dan apa yang kau inginkan? Tanda tangan atau foto bersama? Sebenarnya aku tak suka dengan sesaeng fans sepertimu, ta—" ucapan Yesung terhenti di saat namja itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Namja itu berhenti di depan pintu apartement yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Di lanjutkan dengan menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka apartemen tersebut.

Yesung menganga tak percaya, tangannya menahan lengan namja tersebut sebelum namja itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Beberapa detik pertama, namja itu hanya menatapnya tak bersuara.

"Kau bukan sesaeng fans yang menguntitku?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah tak percaya.

Namja itu melirik tangan yesung di lengannya, dan kemudian membuka kaca matanya.

"Untuk apa aku menguntitmu?" jawabnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar tak bersahabat.

"Jika tidak mengapa kau berada di belakangku seperti seorang penguntit?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Namja bermata caramel itu menghela nafasnya kesal sebelum menjawab, "Aku tinggal di sini. Jadi wajar jika aku berada di belakangmu."

Yesung mengerjap tak percaya, "Tetangga? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Aku baru pindah dan—" ia menyentakkan tangannya.

"—Aku tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing" Namja bersurai coklat itu kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Namun suara baritone Yesung kembali membuatnya berhenti.

"Mwo?! Kau bilang orang asing? Kau tidak tau aku siapa? Aku, Super Junior Yesung! Apa kau tidak tau Super Junior? Apa kau tidak pernah menonton televisi hingga kau tidak tau siapa aku?!" ujar Yesung tidak terima.

"Super Junior? Ah... Aku tau, tapi sayang sekali aku hanya tau Kim Ryowook. Aku tidak tau Yesung atau yang lainnya. Jadi bisakah kau segera menyingkir? Kau mengganggu!" setelah itu namja tersebut masuk ke dalam apartemennya, "Oh... dan juga, jika kau benar-benar anggota Super Junior, tolong sampaikan salamku pada mereka!" ujarnya lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutup pintu.

"Yak! Kau namja kurang ajar!" Yesung mengeluarkan serapah.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

Yesung memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lesu. Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Menjalankan jadwal yang begitu padat membuatnya tidak dapat beristirahat walau hanya sebentar.

Setelah ini ia akan membersihkan tubuhnya dan segera beristirahat. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Yak Kim JongJin, sejak kapan kau pulang hah?" Yesung meneriaki sang adik yang sudah beberapa hari yang lalu tidak pulang, namun saat ini dengan tampang tak berdosanya adik satu-satunya itu tengah asik bermain dengan laptopnya di atas sofa.

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari sang adik, Yesung hanya mendengus kesal dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Konflik Super Junior"

"Shining Star Kim Yesung vs. Eternal Magnae Kim Ryeowook"

Mendengar ucapan sang adik, Yesung segera membatalkan niatnya ke kamar, dan segera menuju ke arah JongJin.

Yesung mendorong JongJin untuk bisa melihat apa yang tadi dibaca oleh adiknya itu, yang menghasilkan teriakan kesal dari namja berwajah menyerupai Yesung tersebut.

Yesung mengklik salah satu link yang tersedia di sana dan membukanya.

Terlihat di sana Yesung yang menyirami Ryeowook dengan air mineral dan setelah itu membuang botolnya ke sembarang tempat.

'Dinginkan kepalamu dan berpikirlah dengan baik.'

"Wah kau sangat hebat hyung! Apa kau benar-benar melakukan itu pada Ryeowook hyung? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti itu sebelumnya." Komentar JongJin ketika video itu berakhir. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia malah mengumpat sambil membaca komentar-komentar mengenai video tersebut.

'Apa itu berarti Super Junior akan bubar?'

'Aku tak percaya Yesung oppa melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba aku membencinya ;('

'Apa ini tidak settingan untuk promosi album mereka?'

'Yak! Big Head! Berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada uri Ryeowook!'

'Yesung oppa...'

'Itu karena dia adalah hyung, makanya ia berbuat seperti itu'

'Bukankah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa ini karena Yesung yang sudah jarang bersama Super Junior? Ku rasa ia benar-benar akan keluar'

'Antis akan semakin senang dengan ini'

'Dari awal aku memang sudah tidak suka dengan si aneh itu! Dan sekarang terbukti bukan..! Dia itu rubah bermuka domba!'

Yesung memijit kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah dan sekarang sudah bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sedangkan Jongjin hanya bisa menepuk punggung sang hyung untuk memberi semangat.

Belum habis rasa pusing di kepalanya, suara ponselnya yang bergetar membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya bertambah.

"Yeoboseyo"

'Maafkan aku hyung.. Tapi manager hyung memintamu ke dorm sekarang' ujar seseorang di line seberang.

"Ne, aku akan kesana."

Dan panggilanpun berakhir diikuti dengan usapan kasar di wajahnya.

.

.

**규성**

**.**

.

Baru saja ia melangkah memasuki dorm yang sudah lama tidak ia masuki, sebuah tamparan menyambutnya dan dengan telak membuatnya terhuyung.

Ia merasakan rasa panas dan sakit di pipinya. Ia mendongak, mencoba menatap mata sang manager yang menatap marah padanya seraya menahan air matanya yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau letakkan dimana otakmu? Apa gunanya kau mempunyai kepala yang besar tapi kau tidak punya otak hah?!" namja yang berumur sekitar 34 tahunan itu tampak mengatur nafasnya.

"Jika kau benar-benar ada masalah dengan namja itu, seharusnya kau jangan menyiramnya di public! Kau tau jika ayah Kim Ryeowook adalah orang yang berpengaruh untuk manajemen ini, tapi kau—" jeda,

"Aku tidak mau tau! yang pasti, kau, bersama Kim Ryeowook harus menghadiri konferensi pers besok!" dan setelah itu namja itu keluar dari dorm mereka.

Yesung tak memperlihatkan apapun, ia hanya menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. Shindong, manager pribadinya yang menatap khawatir padanya, Kim Ryeowook yang matanya memerah, dan ke tiga member lain yang hanya menatap iba ke arahnya.

"Pulanglah Shindong-ah."

"Tapi Hyu—"

"KU BILANG PULANG!" tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Shindong segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya, namun suara Kibum menghentikannya,

"Hyung— "

"Jangan pikirkan aku, sebaiknya kau kompres mata Ryeowook yang membengkak dan kalian semua istirahatlah!"

Yesung berdiri kaku di depan pintu dorm mereka. Ia tidak sanggup lagi memasang wajah dinginnya. Untuk kali ini saja.. Biarkan ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Menangisi hidupnya yang melelahkan.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan, dan saat tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan tubuh lelahnya, ia terhuyung dan terduduk di depan apartemennya.

Ia mengangkat kakinya, melipat kakinya serta memeluk lutunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Terisak sejadi-jadinya.

Suara pintu terbuka tak mengurangi intensitas tangisan Yesung. "Hei bodoh, kenapa kau malah tiduran di sini eoh?"

Yesung mendongak, ia mendapati tetangga barunya yang tampak terkejut melihat wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Wae?! Kau juga ingin mengatakan aku tidak mempunyai otak karena menyirami Kim Ryeowook-mu itu hah?! Bukankah kau fans-nya? Kenapa? Kau ingin menamparku juga? Tampar aku! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Wae?" Yesung menangis semakin keras, meraung dengan suara yang menyayat hati.

Tak ada komentar dari namja bersurai coklat itu, ia hanya diam melihat Yesung yang manangis semakin keras. Namja itu mengambil tempat di samping Yesung, duduk seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu apartemen mewah itu. Mendengarkan tangisan Yesung yang semakin keras.

.

.

Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia menangis, karena terlalu lelah ia akhirnya hanya bisa terisak pelan. Kepalanya menoleh, melihat namja pucat yang sedari tadi menemaninya menangis.

"Mengapa kau duduk di sini?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Mwo?"

Namja itu menoleh, menatap mata sembab Yesung dengan sepasang obsidian yang begitu indah miliknya.

"Aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis di depanku sementara aku hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan lagi aku sedikit merasa bertanggungjawab karena sepertinya aku juga ikut menjadi salah satu penyebab dari tangisan memekakkan telingamu itu."

Belum sempat Yesung membalas ucapannya, ponselnya bergetar. Yesung membuka ponselnya, dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'Hyung, hari ini menginap di rumah temanku. Aku keluar saat kau pergi ke dorm. Hyung, jangan menangis karena dimarahi manager hyung ya. Suaramu memang sangat indah saat menyanyi, tapi aku tidak menjaminnya saat hyung sedang menangis, jadi...tersenyumlah :)'

Yesung tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari adik nakalnya itu.

'New Massage'

Yesung membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

'Jongwoon-ah.. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu dan memarahimu. Aku melakukan itu semua untuk dirimu. Aku tidak ingin para petinggi manajemen nantinya memojokkanmu. Kau masih punya janji pada mereka, aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu. Kompres pipimu yang aku pastikan sudah membengkak itu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.'

Ia kembali melebarkan senyumannya saat membaca pesan dari manager hyung-nya. Ia tau hyung-nya itu tidak akan semarah itu tanpa alasan. Setidaknya dengan ini ia merasa lebih tenang dan kembali kuat.

"Kurasa kau sudah tidak apa-apa." Namja itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke apartemennya.

"Tunggu. Siapa namamu, tetangga?" cegat Yesung. Namja itu tidak menjawab, malah kini tengah membuka pintu apartementnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung menyelinap masuk saat si namja membuka pintu.

"Yak! Kau!"

"Jika kau tidak mau memberi tau, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Dengan lancang Yesung menjelajah apartemen mewah itu, mencari-cari benda yang ia pikir dapat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian—

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur berada di sini dan di apartemenku hanya ada aku sendiri, bisa kau ambilkan ice pack untuk mengompres lebam di pipiku, tetangga?" wajahnya terlihat masam karena tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Cepatlah keluar!" si tetangga menarik kasar Yesung menuju pintu, meminta sang artis untuk segera keluar dari apartementnya.

"Shireo! Aku tetap di sini."

"Yak! Apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar hah?!"

"Silahkan saja. Lagi pula aku suka di sini." Yesung kembali berjalan melewati namja yang ia panggil 'tetangga' itu dengan mudahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, si tetangga berkulit pucat tersebut menarik tangan Yesung cepat. Mengangkatnya dan meletakkan Yesung di bahunya.

"Yah kau! Apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku namja kurang ajar!" Seolah tak mendengar apapun, namja itu terus melangkah menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan cepat dan menurunkan Yesung dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah itu kembali menutup pintu sebelum Yesung sempat melayangkan protes ataupun makian.

Dengan kesal Yesung memukul pintu yang tak salah apapun itu dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kau tetangga kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu brengsek!" teriak Yesung keras.

'Ceklek'

"Jongwoonie?" Yesung menoleh, dan menemukan sang leader tengah berdiri menatapnya.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Bibirmu berdarah" komentar sang leader seraya menempelkan ice pack di pipi Yesung. Yesung tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya menunduk melihat lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik daripada hyungnya.

"Apa hyung juga berfikiran seperti itu?" Leeteuk tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung juga berpikiran sama seperti Ryeowook? Kalian semua, bahkan aku sendiri juga menyadarinya. Jadi jangan pedulikan aku hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Yesung berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Leeteuk sebelum keluar dari dorm mereka.

"Terima kasih, hyung." kalimat terakhir Yesung sebelum benar-benar tak terlihat lagi.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Jongwoon-ah," gumam sang leader entah pada siapa.

.

.

**규성**

.

.

"Saya selaku manager Super Junior mengakui bahwa namja yang berada di dalam video itu adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Kita semua pasti tau, di dalam sebuah kelompok akan ada kesalahpahaman dan cekcok, dan itu juga berlaku untuk Super Junior"

"Kami tidak tau mengapa hal sepele seperti itu dibesar-besarkan, lagi pula aku rasa idol group lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berbaikan, jadi kami meminta untuk tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan hal ini. Sekian, terima kasih"

.

.

Yesung menggerutu pelan saat orang-orang itu kembali menanyainya. Apa ia harus merangkul Ryeowook dan menciumnya baru mereka percaya. Jika mereka tidak percaya, untuk apa diadakan konferensi pers. Ck menyebalkan!

Yesung keluar dari toilet dan berjalan melewati lorong sepi di gedung SM Entertaiment, namun ia berhenti saat melihat Ryeowook yang juga berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya.

Lama mereka saling melemparkan tatapan, akhirnya Yesung memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewati Ryeowook. Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang mereka lontarkan sejak kemarin malam.

'Drrrrtt Drrrrrtt'

"Ye, Shindong-ah?"

"Hyung kau dimana? Cepatlah.. Kau masih punya jadwal yang harus di penuhi."

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Dengan cepat Yesung mematikan panggilannya. Bukannya segera menyimpan ponsel tersebut, ia malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Hingga—

'BRUKK'

"Awwww! Pinggangku" Yesung meringis dengan wajah yang benar-benar kesakitan. Ia terduduk dilantai yang keras, dan tangannya juga terasa sakit karena refleks menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Yak Kau! Apa kau tidak punya ma— " ucapan Yesung tergantung. Menatap tak percaya pada orang yang telah menabrak— ditabraknya.

"Kau— "

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Annyeong lala back ^^ nambahin hutang yang ntah kapan lunasnya xD

ok, ff ini terinspirasi dari dorama korea **Men From The Star**. Aku suka ama karakter Cheon Song Yi di film itu. Aku usahain dengan plotku sendiri dan di sini, nggak ada yang dari bintang (alien) XD

Gomawo buat kakak cantik aku Trias aka **r3diavolo89** yg udah mau betain dan nyariin judul ff ini *bow kapan-kapan aku gangguin lagi ne... xD

ok, semoga chingueul suka, dan masi sabar nungguin uri clouds selesai wamil XD

last, gomawo buat yang udah sempatin buat baca, dan teristimewa buat yang udah ninggalin jejaknya. Bagaimanapun aku tetap butuh riview, bikin semangat ngetik lagi setelah lumayan lama nggak update ff

semoga suka, dan..

RIVIEW, ya~

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

sign,

BlackCloudss


	2. Trouble

**Vague**

**.**

Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Other

**Pair**

KyuSung and other

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>'Drrrrtt Drrrrrtt'<p>

"Ye, Shindong-ah?"

"Hyung kau dimana? Cepatlah.. Kau masih punya jadwal yang harus di penuhi."  
>"Iya, kau cerewet sekali. Aku akan segera kesana!" Dengan cepat Yesung mematikan panggilannya. Bukannya segera menyimpan ponsel tersebut, ia malah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.<p>

Hingga—

'BRUKK'

"Awwww! Pinggang ku" Yesung meringis dengan wajah yang benar-benar kesakitan. Ia terduduk dilantai yang keras, dan tangannya juga terasa sakit karena refleks menahan tubuhnya yang terjatuh.

"Yak Kau! Apa kau tidak punya  
>ma— " ucapan Yesung tergantung. Menatap tak percaya pada orang yang telah menabrak— ditabraknya.<p>

"Kau— "

"Kau tetangga kurang ajar!" Yesung menunjuk si pelaku dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk. Sedang namja berambut coklat tersebut hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

Yesung berusaha bangkit dengan ringisan keluar dari bibirnya. Pinggangnya benar-benar sakit.

Yesung menatap tajam namja yang masih berdiri di depannya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.  
>"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung.<p>

Si tetangga memutar bola matanya bosan.  
>"Bukan urusanmu" ujarnya datar dan melewati Yesung begitu saja.<p>

Merasa kesal, Yesung mencoba menghalangi namja dengan tinggi melampauinya tersebut. Namun deringan pada ponselnya membuatnya terhenti.

"Apa!"

"Hyung kau dimana?"

"Iya. Iya cerewet!" Yesung melangkah cepat menuju managernya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

Suara riuh para penggemar Super Junior mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Kelima namja berbakat tersebut membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah di siapkan untuk mereka.

"Hyung, minumanmu" Lee HyukJae— asisten pribadi Yesung menghampirinya dan memberikan botol minuman mineral padanya.

Yesung meraih botol tersebut dan meneguk habis isinya. Kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan mata yang tertutup.

Di sudut lain ruangan keempat member yang lain tengah asik bercengkrama. Sesekali tawaan terdengar karena Shindong— manager pribadi Yesung memberikan sebuah lelucon.

"Shindong-ah" panggil Yesung lirih. Refleks Shindong meninggalkan teman satu grub Yesung dan menuju sang artis.

"Ye, hyung?"

"Jadwal"

"Hah?"

"Jadwal ku Shin DongHee!"

"Ahh iya hyung. Setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal hyung. Kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat" jawab Shindong pelan. Memilah kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan untuk sang artis.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih tertutup dengan tangan yang memijit pelipisnya pelan. Jadwal yang padat membuat waktu istirahatnya tak banyak dan berdampak pada kesehatannya. Rasanya ia ingin segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang empuk di kamar tercintanya. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terwujud dengan cepat, karena saat ini ia masih di gedung SBS. Serta jarak apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari tempat ia berada saat ini.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk mendapati Shindong yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.  
>"Kau pulanglah. Ajak HyukJae juga"<p>

"Tapi aku harus mengantarmu dulu hyung" sela Shindong cepat.

"Aku akan pulang bersama yang lain. Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak naik Van Super Junior" ujarnya pelan. Namun tetap dapat di dengar oleh keempat member yang berada tak jauh darinya. Semuanya memasang wajah tak percaya dengan ucapan Yesung.

Shindong tak berkomentar apapun, ia sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain.

Keheningan beberapa saat itu terpecah saat suara ceria HyukJae memasuki ruangan itu. Ia membungkuk sopan kepada anggota Super Junior yang lain sebelum menghampiri Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pangeran ikanmu Lee HyukJae?" pertanyaan spontan Yesung membuat HyukJae gugup.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?" tanyanya terbata. Yesung memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah HyukJae.

"Lain kali kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Aku bisa membuatmu berbicara dengannya. Dari pada hanya melihatnya tampil di atas panggung" Yesung segera berdiri tanpa mendengarkan protesan malu HyukJae. Ia melangkah menghampiri sang leader.

"Apa semua sudah siap hyung? Aku ingin pulang"

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia, "Kajja, kita pulang" ujarnya seraya mengambil tasnya.

"Ja... Ayo kita pulang" Siwon segera merangkul bahu Yesung dan membawanya pergi.

"Yak Choi Siwon! Jangan membawa Yesung hyung seenaknya!" Kibum dengan suara keras- melepaskan kesan cool yang melekat pada dirinya berlari menghampiri Yesung dan Siwon.

Leeteuk melirik magnae Super Junior yang tidak berujar sepatah katapun. "Hanya kau yang tau apakah kau benar-benar membencinya atau tidak Ryeowook-ah" ujar Leeteuk sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tunggu mereka. Sedang Ryeowook masih belum beranjak sedikitpun.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

Hari itu Van Super Junior terdengar lebih ramai dari biasanya. Siwon dan Kibum sibuk berkelahi memperebutkan Yesung yang hanya bisa tertawa mendapati tingkah ke duanya. Sedang Leeteuk yang duduk di kursi bagian depan sesekali ikut menimpali pertengkaran mereka.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkumpul bersama seraya berbagi tawa. Semenjak Yesung mendapat job yang lebih padat dan fasilitas yang lain rasanya Super Junior dengan 5 member tidak pernah ada.

Jauh di dalam hati masing-masing berharap bahwa kebersamaan seperti ini tidak akan pernah hilang lagi.

Yesung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Ryeowook yang duduk disebelah Leeteuk. "Ryeowook-ah" panggilnya pelan. Beberapa menit ia menunggu respon dari magnae mereka. Tetapi tidak ada tanggapan. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Yesung lakukan mendapati tingkah Ryeowook adalah menghela nafas dan membuangnya keras.

Tampaknya hubungannya dengan Ryeowook tidak akan bisa membaik dengan mudah.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu dormnya dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. Ia baru saja bermain bersama member yang lain. Setidaknya ia mencoba memberikan waktu yang ia punya sebelum ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu karena jadwal yang sangat padat.

Suara pintu terbuka dari apartemen tetangganya membuat Yesung memperbaiki penampilannya. Ia segera berdiri di depan pintu apartemen miliknya dan bertingkah seperti memasukan sandi.

Ia menoleh, matanya mendapati namja brown hair yang beberapa hari terakhir ini bertemu dengannya.

Di dalam hatinya Yesung berharap si tetangga menoleh dan menyapa dirinya. Namun halayan memang tak seindah kenyataan, namja dengan tinggi melampaui dirinya tersebut hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Refleks Yesung memanggil. "Tetangga!" si tetangga menoleh. Tak terkejut mendapati Yesung yang menjadi tersangka yang memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan abstrak tersebut.

"Hmm- " Yesung memutar otaknya mencari kalimat yang tepat,  
>"Apa kau melihat adikku?"<p>

Namja berkemeja biru itu menyerngit bingung. "Apa aku ibumu?" tanyanya tak acuh dan kembali berlalu begitu saja.

Dengan kesal Yesung melepas kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya. Ia membawa langkahnya mendekat. "Tidak bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan, namja berengsek!" ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" tanya yang lebih tinggi dengan tangan terlipat di kedua dadanya.

"Aku mulai tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah seorang artis. Apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku eoh? Atau kau mulai stres karena kau artis tidak terkenal?" lanjut si namja menatap remeh ke arah Yesung.

Yesung mendengus tak suka dan membalikkan badan. "Berbicara dengan orang yang tidak tau sopan santun hanya membuang-buang waktu" kalimat terakhir Yesung sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Ya Kim JongJin! Kau dimana hah?! Besok kau harus ke rumah sakit"

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya besok kau harus ke rumah sakit! Aku akan meminta Shindong untuk menemanimu"

Yesung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak. Ia meraih laptopnya dan mulai melihat-lihat beberapa komunitas yang menjadi penggemarnya.

Sebuah komentar tentang dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dan Ryeowook menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata masih saja ada beberapa orang yang belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Walaupun mereka telah melakukan konferensi, tetapi tetap saja berita seperti itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja. Sejak dahulu Super Junior memang jarang mendapat berita miring, termasuk tentang masing-masing member. Ini adalah yang pertama dan itu karena dirinya. Sepertinya masalah ini tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

Yesung mengetahui apa kesalahannya namun ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun telah memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti itu. Ia menyayangi Ryeowook, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan namja itu begitu saja.

Merasa tubuhnya semakin lelah dan matanya tidak mampu lagi menahan kantuk akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

규성

.

.

Suara gelak tawa memenuhi studio di salah satu stasiun televisi di Korea Selatan. Dengan bintang tamu Super Junior dan seorang penyanyi solo Lee Donghae. Mc mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menanyakan mengenai masalah yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun memang Yesung adalah aktor handal, ia bisa menjawab dengan mudah. Ditambah dengan sebuah pelukan untuk Ryeowook yang hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Setelah ini kita ada pemotretan hyung"

"Ya aku tau" jawab Yesung asal. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel yang ia miliki, mungkin mengupload selca terbarunya di akun SNS yang ia miliki.

Member yang lain bersiap-siap untuk menuju jadwal mereka selanjutnya. Walau sekali lagi tanpa Yesung tapi mereka tidak pernah komplain ataupun mengeluh. Cukup dengan masalah tempo hari yang terjadi antara Ryeowook dan Yesung, kini mereka tidak ingin hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

Sedangkan hubungan member yang lain dengan Yesung kembali seperti semula. Yesung kembali bersikap semaunya dan tidak terlalu mengacuhkan mereka.

"Leeteuk hyung, setelah ini aku tidak ada jadwal, jadi aku berencana untuk pergi" suara Ryeowook terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sejak awal memang telah sunyi.

"Tidak boleh!" bukan Leeteuk yang menjawab malah Yesung yang memberi larangan. "Aku tidak berbicara padamu!" nada suara Ryeowook terdengar meninggi. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya membeku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Takut kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kembali terjadi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau kemana" Yesung memutar tubuhnya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dan menyilangkannya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah depan. Seolah menantang caramel yang tidak gentar menghadapinya. "Aku tidak suka dengan pacarmu itu. Dia namja playboy dan kasar, bahkan kemarin dia mengajakku untuk berkencan" lanjut Yesung dengan seringai yang terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Wajah Ryeowook mengeras. Tangannya terkepal erat dan giginya bergemeletuk. "Apa kau pikir aku percaya dengan mulut besarmu itu! Itu urusanku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu!" tanpa berkata apapun, Ryeowook segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan pintu yang terpelanting dengan bunyi yang masih mengiang. Leeteuk menghela nafas berat dan mengusap kepalanya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa pusing dengan dongsaeng-nya yang bertingkah seperti anjing dan kucing.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung meninggalkan gedung SM Entertaiment di saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun keadaan di gedung itu masih saja ramai. Ia mengusap perutnya yang terasa lapar. Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia jadi menyesal membebaskan mereka terlalu cepat.

Yesung merapatkan mantelnya dan memakai masker dan topinya dengan benar. Ia berencana untuk makan di pinggir jalan yang memang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

Ia mengambil tempat dan duduk dengan nyaman, saat itu pengunjung sedang banyak. Mereka datang dengan pasangan atau teman-teman mereka. Yesung jadi teringat saat ia belum setenar sekarang, dulu ia dan teman-temannya di Super Junior sering keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka makan dengan leluasa dan berjalan-jalan dengan leluasa. Tidak ada yang mengenali mereka, hanya beberapa dan itupun adalah fans mereka. Ia tersenyum samar saat mengenang masa-masa itu. Tapi ia sadar itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan saat ini, karena bagaimanapun mereka memang sudah jarang bertemu. Bahkan mereka tidak lagi sering bercerita bersama.

Bayangan seseorang yang duduk di depannya membuat Yesung kembali dari lamunannya. Onyxnya menatap seorang pria yang duduk didekatnya, mencari tau apa orang di depannya hanya pengunjung biasa atau mungkin salah satu penggemarnya yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

Matanya melebar saat menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Ia berteriak mengatakan 'KAU!' dengan keras, yang berakhir dengan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung yang lain. Kepalanya menunduk meminta maaf seraya merapatkan topinya. Takut ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Kau! Tetangga. Aku tau selama ini kau mengikutiku" bisik Yesung pada namja yang tengah meneguk minumannya. namun nyatanya namja di depannya tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Namja itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan menganggap Yesung tidak ada.

Pipi Yesung menggembung kesal. Ia tidak pernah suka saat seseorang mengabaikannya seperti itu. "Aku berdo'a semoga telingamu benar-benar menjadi tuli" ujar Yesung seraya tangannya meraih gelas yang kosong.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku kesal harusnya kau tidak duduk di depanku, brengsek. Kau mengganggu pemandangan dan moodku. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang menyebalkan sepertimu yang hidup di bumi ini, kecuali kau adalah alien yang tersesat di bumi." Yesung tak henti-hentinya menggerutu dan mengeluarkan umpatannya pada namja dengan kulit pucat itu. Tidak mempedulikan apakah orang itu tersinggung atau tidak dengan ucapannya.

"Jika kau hanya akan—"

"—Kyu, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu" Yesung menyerngit bingung saat namja itu memotong ucapannya. "Apa kau sedang memberi tau namamu?" tanya Yesung tidak mengerti. Namun namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya diam seraya kembali meneguk minumannya.

Yesung kembali memasang wajah tidak suka dengan kelakuan namja di depannya itu. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Yesung" jawab Yesung yang tidak mau mencari gara-gara. Bagaimanapun namja pelit itu telah mau memberi tau siapa namanya.

"Aku tau" jawab Kyu pelan. Ia menatap Yesung tepat di kedua mata sipit itu. Tepat ketika Yesung juga menata kedua caramel itu. Untuk beberapa saat Yesung terpana. "Saat itu kau sudah memberi tau namamu" lanjut Kyu tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Yesung. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang Yesung merasa wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kyu pelan, langsung saja Yesung menatap bingung ke arah Kyu.

"Wajahmu memerah. Menurutku kau tersipu karena aku menatapmu" lanjut Kyu santai tidak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Yesung semakin memerah karena ucapannya, mungkin karena kembali tersipu atau bahkan karena marah.

Yesung meminum minumannya dengan kasar, dan setelah itu ia berdiri dengan cepat, meninggalkan Kyu di tempat itu sendirian. 'Dia pikir dia siapa hingga berani berfikir aku menyukainya' gerutu Yesung seraya membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Setelah itu Yesung mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya. Ia berdo'a supaya ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan tetangga aliennya itu. Mungkin Kyu benar-benar berasal dari planet lain. Mungkin.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Hyung.. apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa kau tidak berhak mengatur apapun tentang diriku!"

"Tapi mana mungkin aku membiarkan begitu saja kekasihku berciuman dengan orang lain" Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya. Ia harus berani mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimanapun Seunghyun adalah kekasihnya. Dan ia tidak bisa lagi membiarkan kelakuan Seunghyun.

"Bahkan kau sekarang sudah berani melawanku?" Seunghyun berbisik pelan. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. Membuat namja berpostur kecil itu bergetar takut.

"A-aku hanya tidak suka, hyung. Aku juga merasa kasihan pada wanita yang kau kencani" walau dengan suara bergetar Ryeowook tetap menjawab.

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan mengenai wajah mulus itu. Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Seunghyun melakukan kekerasan padanya, hanya saja ia tetap tidak terbiasa, tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook mulai menangis. Air matanya mulai menuruni pipinya. "Apa? kau mau menangis? Silahkan aku tidak peduli padamu. Kau tau aku mengencanimu hanya karena aku memerlukanmu! Dan sekarang aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi!" Seunghyun mendorong Ryeowook kasar, membuat namja yang tergabung dalam Super Junior itu terjatuh. Tangannya terasa sakit karena menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Hyung.. aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku-aku tidak bisa tanpamu hyung" Ryeowook mencoba menggapai kaki Seunghyun, namun namja tampan itu malah melukainya.

"Jangan sentuh kakiku, kau namja murahan!"

"Hyung.. aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Kau boleh berkencan dengan siapapun, kau boleh mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon hyung" isak tangis Ryeowook memenuhi parkiran yang beruntung tengah sepi. Mungkin karena saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam.

Seunghyun menatap Ryeowook sekilas, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Buka bajumu"

"A-apa hyung?"

"Aku bilang buka bajumu, bodoh!"

"T-tapi"

"Ckck, kau terlalu lama" secepat kilat Seunghyun menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang masih bersujud di depan kakinya. Ia menarik tubuh itu dan menghempaskannya ke badan mobil. Tangannya bergerak cepat dan menarik kemeja Ryeowook kasar.

"H-hyung, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku hyung" tangisan Ryeowook mengeras. Namun tetap saja Seunghyun tidak mempedulikan itu.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku" jawab Seunghyun cepat. Tangannnya sibuk membuka celana Ryeowook namun namja manis itu menghalangi.

PLAKK!

Sekali lagi tamparan melayang ke arah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook terpaku diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. ia hanya pasrah ketika Seunghyun mulai menggerayanginya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi air matanya yang tidak henti mengalir. Meratapi hidupnya yang memang ia akui tidak pernah seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook tidak lagi merasakan Seunghyung tangan-tangan Seunghyun yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Kini malah di gantikan dengan sebuah teriakan yang Ryeowook yakini berasal dari Seunghyun.

"Kau! Masih berani mengganggu dongsaengku, brengsek!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau! Aiss.. jinja. Kau mencoba untuk berkelahi denganku? Banci sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Seunghyun mengusap darah dibibirnya. Sial karena pukulan Yesung cukup keras.

Tanpa aba-aba Seunghyun melayangkan pukulannya pada Yesung. beruntung namja itu berhasil menghindar, ia menatap lengan Seunghyun yang berada tepat di sisi wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yesung segera menarik lengan itu dan membanting Seunghyun ke lantai. Kini posisi Yesung berada tepat di atas Seunghyun.

Yesung mencengkrem leher Seunghyun dengan kuat. Menghasilkan erangan dari Seunghyun. Tentu saja Seunghyun tidak akan semudah itu mengalah, di saat Yesung lengah ia memukul wajah baby face itu dengan tinjunya.

Yeung merasa sakit di wajahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa melepaskannya Yesung mencengkram leher Seunghyun semakin kuat. Yesung menatap wajah Seunghyun yang tampak kehabisan nafas di bawahnya. Onyxnya menajam menatap wajah Seunghyun yang menampilkan sebuah seringaian.

Yesung melayangkan tangannya, dan melepaskannya pada wajah di bawahnya.

"Ini karena kau memukulku!" Yesung kembali melayangkan pukulannya, "ini karena kau telah menyakiti Ryeowook" suara pukulan menggema di tempat parkir itu. "Dan ini—"

BUG

"—Karena kau sudah membuat dongsaeng-ku menangis!" pukulan terakhir yang Yesung layangkan. Ia menatap menatap Seunghyun yang tampak mengerikan di bawahnya. Ia berdiri, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terbatuk di lantai.

Seunghyun mencoba berdiri tegak, darah dan lebam menghiasi wajahnya. Namun tetap saja, wajah itu menampilkan sebuah seringaian yang tidak pantas di tampilkan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan sempurna.

Mereka saling bertatapan, walau tidak ada yang berbicara apapun tapi dari matanya mereka mengerti maksud masing-masing. Setelah itu Seunghyun berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dengan tertatih. Memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Yesung menyeka darah di wajahnya. Walau hanya sekali Seunghyun memukulnya namun rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Kaki itu melangkah, mendekati seseorang yang semenjak tadi berdiri tidak jauh darinya, yang melihat secara langsung apa yang ia perbuat.

Ia merutuki keterlambatannya saat ia melihat Ryeowook yang tampak mengerikan. Wajahnya tampak lebam, dengan pakaian yang tak lagi lengkap dan yang paling membuat dadanya sesak adalah air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hyung.." pelan, Ryeowook berucap, air matanya semakin deras saat Yesung melepas hoodie-nya dan membalutkannya di tubuh Ryeowook.

Yesung menuntun Ryeowook meninggalkan tempat itu, membawanya ke dorm mereka dengan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Apa kau bak-baik saja? Aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit"

"T-tidak usah hyung. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ryeowook lemah. Jujur ia masih merasa takut dan trauma dengan kejadian yang ia alami beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun ia tetap berusaha tenang, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun. Dan yang paling penting ia adalah seorang namja ia tidak selemah itu.

"Apa kau yakin? kami mengkhawatirkanmu" Siwon muncul dari dapur membawa segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

"Aku baik, hyung" jawab Ryeowook lebih meyakinkan. Ia menatap hyung-nya satu persatu dengan pandangan— jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tersenyum lega saat Leeteuk akhirnya menyerah dan kembali mengkompres wajahnya yang membengkak.

Matanya kini tidak terfokus pada hyung tertuanya, ia menatap seseorang yang kini tengah mengerang saat Kibum menekan sudut bibirnya terlalu keras. Jujur, ia merasa bersalah. Ini adalah masalahnya yang mengakibatkan Yesung juga ikut di dalamnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka dengan fakta baru dimana Yesung yang terlihat lemah itu berhasil mengalahkan Seunghyun. Di dalam hatinya ia begitu senang saat Seunghyun mendapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan, namun ia juga merasa bersalah karena ia masih sangat mencintai Seunghyun. Dan karena masalah ini ia yakin Seunghyun tidak akan hanya diam begitu saja.

Ryeowook segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Yesung melihat kearahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat hyung-nya itu untuk saat itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan dan bagaimana caranya untuk berterima kasih. Mengingat hubungannya dengan Yesung sedang tidak baik.

Wajahnya menunduk, Leeteuk telah lama menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Sekilas ia kembali teringat insiden tempo hari, saat ia mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, dan berakhir dengan insiden penyiraman itu. Ia marah, kesal dan sedih. Ia tidak menyangka Yesung akan melakukan itu padanya.

Semua member Super Junior pun tau bagaimana akrabnya ia dengan Yesung beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah menganggap Yesung seperti hyungnya sendiri, ia sangat menyukai Yesung,. Namun ia tidak tau kapan, ketika ia mulai merasa kesepian dan Yesung tidak lagi ada untuk mereka— dirinya. Ia sangat kecewa dan merasa sedih. Ia tidak menyangka Yesung akan melupakan mereka dan lebih memilih kegiatan pribadinya. Memang Yesung masih sering satu panggung dengan mereka, hanya saja ia merasa kelak Yesung akan pergi dan meninggalkan mereka, bagaimana nanti dangan ELF? Bagaimana dengan Super Junior nantinya? Walau selama ini mereka lebih sering berempat, namun jika kelak Yesung benar-benar pergi ia tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana.

Kekecewaannya bertambah ketika Yesung mendapat debut solo-nya. Sesuatu yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Lambat laun rasa kecewanya berubah menjadi kebencian, dan akhirnya meledak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang tau apakah ia benar-benar membenci Yesung. bahkan ia sendiri tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu dorm Super Junior pelan, nafasnya berhembus berat saat langkahnya mulai menjauh. Wajahnya terangkat, mendapati sang adik yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, bocah?" tanya Yesung menghampiri JongJin. JongJin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menusuk. "Aku menunggumu. Saat aku tanya pada Shindong hyung perkerjaanmu sudah lama selesai" jawab JongJin dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. "Tunggu, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" JongJin mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menggapai wajah Yesung yang baru ia sadari tampak berantakan.

Yesung menepis tangan JongJin cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh. Yang harus di khawatirkan itu dirimu. Apa kau benar-benar sudah ke rumah sakit? Dan juga, bisakah kau untuk menghentikan hoby-mu yang berkeliaran itu? Aku menyewa sebuah apartemen mewah supaya kau betah di rumah, bukannya malah keluyuran dan kembali saat kau butuh uang" Yesung menoyor kepala sang asik pelan.

"Tidak ada gunanya rumah mewah jika kau hanya sendirian" jawab JongJin pelan. Yesung terpaku. Ia menyadari itu, ia tidak mungkin meminta JongJin berada di rumah jika nyatanya adiknya itu hanya seorang diri.

"Ckk" Yesung berdecak pelan. Kemudian menarik tangan sang adik untuk segara masuk. "Berhentilah berbicara, cepat masuk! Aku lelah" tepat ketika Yesung akan memasuki apartemennya, seseorang muncul dari lift. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Samar, walau hanya sekilas, Yesung bisa melihat caramel itu bertubrukan dengan onyxnya.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung baru saja terlelap saat ia mendengar suara ketukan keras dari pintu kamarnya, ia menguap sebelum membawa tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Ia hendak memarahi sang pelaku yang ia pastikan adalah sang adik jika saja hal yang ia dapati bukanlah wajah kepanikan Shindong yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

.

.

Yesung memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya telah menunggu orang-orang yang mampu seorang Kim Yesung gugup. Ia tidak takut, sungguh.

Belum saja ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan sempurna, sebuah tamparan sudah mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"KAU! Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, aku tidak ikut campur dalam masalahmu dengan Kim Ryeowook, namun untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri!" suara berat itu ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh pendengaran Yesung.

"Aku tidak bisa sebaik Shindong-ssi ataupun Prince Manager-mu itu" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah yang tampak sudah cukup berumur. Salah satu pimpinan managemennya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

Pria itu memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Yesung. Yesung mendekat, melihat lebih jelas apa yang tertulis di dalam artikel tersebut.

'Choi Seunghyun Menuntut Super Junior Yesung atas Pemukulan yang Ia Terima'

Yesung memejamkan matanya, ia tau ini akan terjadi, Seunghyun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya. Ia tau pada akhirnya hal ini akan terjadi, tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal, ia bahagia telah memukul wajah namja berengsek itu.

"Aku memberinya pelajaran. Ia pantas mendapatkan itu semua" jawab Yesung singkat. Ia menatap Mr. Lee yang menggeram.

"Aku rasa kau telah lupa siapa dirimu, Yesung-ssi" Mr. Lee mendekat, menatap manik itu tajam. "Aku tidak akan menjamin apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika Youngmin-ssi yang tau hal ini" ia menghentikan ucapannya. Tangannya terangkat menunjuk wajah Yesung. "Kau, segeralah temui Cjoi Seunghyun dan minta maaf padanya."

"Shireo! Aku, tidak akan pernah meminta orang brengsek sepertinya memaafkanku"

PLAKK!

Satu tamparan lagi melayang mengenai wajah Yesung. "Oh, begitukah?" setelah mengatakan hal itu pria itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri.

.

.

규성

.

.

Yesung berjalan melewati orang-orang yang ada di SM Entertaiment. Mereka menatapnya seraya berbisik satu sama lain, tanpa di tanyapun Yesung tau apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan memberi tatapan tak percaya menjurus tak suka padanya.

Nafasnya berhembus berat. Ia tau banyak yang tidak menyukainya, bahkan salah satu anggota idol groupnya pun terang-terangan mengatakan ketidak sukaannya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yesung merasa saat ini ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Choi Seunghyun pantas mendapatkan itu, namja itu pantas mendapat sebuah pukulan di wajahnya, atau mungkin yang lebih dari itu.

Kadang ia tidak mengerti, apa orang-orang ini buta atau memang tidak tau? Atau mereka tertipu oleh wajah tampan namja itu? Ia benar, tidak salah dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menyalahkannya.

Tubuhnya terhuyung di saat seseorang menabraknya. Ia bahkan tidak melihat wajah si penabrak, ia hanya sedikit menggerutu dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Shindong mungkin sudah menunggunya di mobil untuk jadwalnya hari ini. Hah.. bahkan ia tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini ia masih punya jadwal yang harus dipenuhi. Walau sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir jika nantinya tidak ada lagi jadwal yang harus ia penuhi. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih mempunyai tanggung jawab dan perjanjiannya dengan management masih berlaku hingga sekarang.

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia telah berada di luar gedung SMEnt, ia berencana segera ke mobilnya dan mengobati pipinya yang terasa kebal tidak lucu jika nanti semua orang melihat ke arahnya saat syuting. Cukup dengan pandangan tak suka mereka, jangan sampai nanti berkembang menjadi bisikan kegirangan karena pipinya yang lebam.

Baru saja ia merasa lega ketika matanya menangkap tubuh tambun Shindong yang menunggu dirinya di luar mobil, sebelum telinganya menangkap teriakan seoarang wanita yang seperti meneriakkan namanya. Ia tidak sadar apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tau adalah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya yang menubruk tubuh orang tersebut. Bahkan matanya masih tertutup ketika suara yang ia kenal samar tertangkap di pendengarannya.

"Yak kau! Gwenchana?"

Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum semua terasa gelap dan kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

**AN**: Annyeong... lala is back ^^ bawa Vague chapter 2. Aku harap masi ada yang nungguin dan bersedia buat baca ama ninggalin pendapatnya tentang chapter ini. Aku tau mungkin nggak seperti apa yang udah ditunggu sebelumnya, hanya aku ingin membayar hutang dan ngeramiin ffn ama ff uke!Yesung lagi. :D

Jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah riview buat chapter kemaren :D

nin nina । GaemGyu92 । rina afrida । choclouds । Jy । Kim. । babykyusung ।CheftyClouds । JustCallMeAzi । i'm the cutest sparkyu । CloudSparkyuLove । Rahma94 । Dyana Kim । Choi Kyu Woon । idda kyusung । Mylovelyyeye । Cloud246 ।Kim XiuXiu Hunnie । jeremy Kim84 । cloudyeye । cloudssatya । yesungie lover ।me8288 । bay05 । ALINZAJAZKY । I'm dhie Cloud's । AuraKim । Redcl0d3vil । Shinkwangyun । AKUsukaYESUNG । ErmaClouds13 । BlueDaimonds । ajib4ff । kyusunh shipper । SasaClouds । cassandraelf । । purieCloudsYesungie । .18 । KimKim84 । Ye'Im Clouds । nichan । BabyHimmie । Nakazawa Ryu । irizvcl0uds3424 । GaemCloud347 । Hyejoon । cloudsparkyu । । Harpaairiry ।Almun। MeganLim । Kim RyeoSungHyun । YeWon3407 । KSfrvr । ryani clouds । Seluluff । 13 । ericha'elfvlouds । erichaelfclouds । erichaelfclouds । । dan beberapa chingudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai **Guest ^^**

Makasi buat dukungan chingudeul semua. Berkat komentar ini aku bisa tetap lanjutin dan kembali semangat ketika mulai jenuh ngetik :D

Mungkin ada yang nanyain kenapa aku lama buat lanjutin ff, ya nggak ada alasan selain waktu luang yang belakangan terasa berkurang ama WB, aku juga menghabiskan banyak waktu buat ngedit sana sini dan mian kalo chingudeul masi nemuin typo yang berserakan #bow.

Aku harap masi ada yang review, kalo dapat sih lebih banyak dari kemaren hehe tapi ya.. aku nggak tau kenapa ffn sekarang sepi ato emang udah pada bosan baca ff yang aku bikin :(

Yosh.. dari pada menambah kata lagi, aku akhiri di sini,

And last,

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

**Gamsahamnida ^^**

.

.

.

Sign,

MyClouds


	3. My time with you

**Vague**

**.**

Chapter 3

**.**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Other

**Pair**

KyuSung and other

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebuah cahaya terang membuat Yesung harus kembali menutup matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika tubuhnya mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia terduduk cukup lama di atas kasur king size itu. Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum ia hendak berteriak memanggil sang adik ataupun manager dan asisten pribadinya.<p>

Namun suara baritonenya tertahan ketika ia menyadari bahwa kamar yang ia tempati bukanlah kamarnya. Semua berbeda, dimulai dari warna hingga letak barang-barang yang ada.

Semula ia akan berteriak hingga ia menyadari mungkin saja ini adalah rumah seorang penculik yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah sadar. Yesung memutuskan untuk turun dari kasur, melangkah melewati sebuah pintu yang beruntung tidak dikunci. Langkahnya berlanjut pada sebuah tangga menuju ke bawah. Ia berjalan sepelan mungkin. Tidak ingin membuat sang pemilik rumah menyadari dirinya telah sadar.

Beberapa anak tangga lagi ia akan sampai di lantai dasar. Telinganya menangkap suara televisi yang menayangkan sebuah berita. Ia menatap seorang namja yang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan pandangan yang fokus pada televisi yang menyala.

Lama ia berdiri di sana ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Yak! Kim JongJin! Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara dengan wajah terkejut. "Hyung!"

.

.

규성

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh?" ucap Yesung seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik. JongJin menatap Yesung bingung. "Kau sudah sadar hyung?"

"Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung. Tangannya meraih sebuah snack yang berada di tangan JongJin.

JongJin berdecak, "Kemarin kau pingsan" Yesung menatap JongJin dan berucap mengulang ucapan JongJin kembali dengan pandangan bingung. JongJin mengangguk cepat. "Kemarin ketika keluar dari gedung SM seseorang mencoba untuk mencelakaimu. Menurut beberapa orang saksi seseorang dengan helm dan pakaian serba hitam datang dari arah timur dengan membawa sebuah pisau. Salah seorang yeoja di sana berteriak memanggil namamu, namun kau malah berhenti sambil memegang kepala. Beruntung Kyuhyun hyung datang dan menyelamatkanmu. Dan membawamu ke sini" JongJin menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sedang Yesung masih tidak berbicara apapun.

"Jadi ini rumah Kyu?" Yesung bertanya yang di jawab anggukan kepala dari sang adik.

"Lalu mengapa dia tidak membawaku ke apartemen kita saja?" bisik Yesung pelan. JongJin menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. "Mana mungkin dia tau password apartement kita hyung. Dia segera memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri hingga ia memintaku untuk ke sini"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membawa ku ke apartemen saja?"

Decakan terdengar dari namja yang mempunyai rupa sama dengan Yesung itu. ia memberi isyarat kepada Yesung untuk melihat ke arah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Yesung menyerngit bingung namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang dipinta sang adik.

Yesung berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah namja yang ia ketahui adalah tetangganya. Matanya melirik pada monitor yang berada di samping pintu dan matanya langsung membulat. "Oh tidak" Yesung berujar keras. Sontak saja hal itu mendatangkan komentar dari sang adik. "kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan selamat" Yesung menatap pintu dan adiknya bergantian. Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan teriakan memilukan.

Yesung baru saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa coklat yang sama dengan JongJin ketika pintu apartemen mewah itu terdengar berbunyi pelan. Samar suara percakapan dua orang memenuhi ruangan.

"Yesung hyung!" tanpa harus menolehpun Yesung sudah tau siapa pelaku peneriakan itu.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? apa tubuhmu terasa sakit?" Shindong bertanya bertubi-tubi dengan tangan yang gerayangan memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun hyung! Apa kau membawa game terbaru? Aku sudah tidak sabar mengalahkanmu" Yesung terperanga ketika adiknya- kim JongJin yang bahkan jarang bersikap manis kepadanya kini menghampiri namja pucat dan menggelayut di lengannya seperti seorang simpanse yang bertemu induknya. Sejak kapan dua makhluk itu seakrab ini?

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika mendapati Yesung yang langsung salah tingkah ketika ia mendapati sang artis menatap padanya.

.

.

규성

.

.

"Jadi.. apa aku harus berada di sini seumur hidupku Shin Donghee?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu hyung. Hanya saja para wartawan sedang berusaha mengejarmu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa" Shindong membela diri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jadwal-ku?" Yesung bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk menukar siaran televisi di depannya. Kini ia hanya berdua dengan shindong. Lupakan dua makhluk yang ternyata sama-sama maniak game itu.

Shindong tampak sedikit ragu menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Namun dengan tatapan mematikan Yesung, Shindong tidak bisa berkutik.

"Mengenai dramamu, mereka menggantinya dengan Siwon" Shindong menunduk dengan sesekali mengintip melihat reaksi Yesung.

"Drama musikalmu, di alihkan pada Kibum, Leeteuk hyung akan menggantikanmu menjadi MC di KBS, sedang album solomu, karena kau belum rekaman dan melihat masalah saat ini dan sebelumnya, mereka memutuskan memberikannya pada Ryeowook" beberapa saat Shindong menunggu teriakan dari Yesung. namun setelah sekian menit sejak ucapannya selesai, masih tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari namja Art of Voice itu. ketika Shindong memutuskan untuk melihat bagaimana perubahan pada mimik Yesung, ia di suguhi dengan senyum lega pemilik mata sipit itu.

"Baguslah, aku bisa beristirahat" setelahnya Yesung kini terlihat lebih nyaman dan tidak lagi mengutak-atik channel TV. "Aku rasa untuk beberapa hari ini kau tidak akan menjadi managerku lagi, dan sampaikan salamku pada Hyukjae. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya"

Bohong jika Yesung mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Jujur ia sedikit kecewa dengan manajemen yang semudah itu membatalkan kontrak yang telah ia tanda tangani. Namun bagaimana lagi, di sini ia hanyalah sebuah alat, ia tidak akan bisa menuntut apapun. Ini adalah janjinya, di mana dirinya adalah milik manajemen sepenuhnya. Apa yang mereka berikan, apa yang mereka hentikan, apa yang mereka perintahkan harus ia patuhi. Ini untuk kedua orang tuanya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan adiknya yang bahkan tidak baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya ia senang karena hal ini berimbas pada member Super Junior yang lain. Terutama Ryeowook, bukankah ia memang menginginkan debut solonya? Ia harap setelah ini Ryeowook tidak lagi membencinya. Dan, apa dia sudah baik-baik saja? Seingatnya ia masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan seorang namja yang bernama Choi Seunghyun.

Baru saja Yesung membayangkan namanya di kepala, orang yang bersangkutan telah muncul di balik layar kaca. Dengan wajah mengerikan, lebam, dan perban di mana.

"_Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini Seunghyun-ssi?"_

"_Aku tidak mengomentari apapun saat ini, hanya saja aku sudah memberikan surat tuntutan pada Yesung-ssi"_

"_Apa yang melakukan ini benar-benar dia?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku juga sudah memperlihatkan buktinya bukan? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padanya karena dia adalah teman baikku. Tapi bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. dia datang dan memukulku begitu saja. Aku mencium bau alkohol yang sangat keras dari tubuhnya, ku rasa dia sedang mabuk berat"_

"Setelah menyiram Ryeowook hyung sekarang kau bahkan memukuli seorang Choi Seunghyun hyung! Kau menakjubkan" suara JongJin terdengar tak jauh darinya. Yesung menatap malas adiknya yang ia rasa memang sudah gila itu. "Lagi pula apa maksudnya kau mabuk? Paling keras kau hanya kuat tiga gelas" tambahnya yang langsung dihadiahi dengan lemparan bantal dari Yesung.

"Sekarang aku tidak malu mempunyai hyung manis sepertimu. Kau sangat keren" JongJin mengangkat kedua jempolnya di depan Yesung yang berwajah masam. Di ekor matanya, Yesung menangkap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang adiknya. Ia ikut mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar dari sakunya.

"Aku berbicara padamu hyung! Jangan memandangi Kyuhyun hyung seperti itu. ia memang tampan" Yesung tersentak dengan wajah yang memerah ia mengambil bantal di samping JongJin dan kembali memukulnya dengan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shindong memutuskan untuk pergi dan adiknya yang terus berbicara mengenai dirinya yang begitu keren membuat masalah dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Yang di balas Yesung dengan menyesalnya ia tidak memukul wajah menyebalkan Choi Seunghyun lebih keras lagi. Sedang pemilik rumah? Sepertinya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Menghiraukan Kim brother yang mulai anarkis di depan televisi.

"Kyu-ssi" suara baritone berat Yesung membuat Kyuhyun yang semula sibuk dengan ponselnya kini berhenti.

"Apa tidak apa, jika kami untuk beberapa hari ini berada di sini? Hanya hingga wartawan yang ada di luar memutuskan untuk menyerah" tanya Yesung takut. Bagaimanapun ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang telah menolongnya dari orang yang ia yakini hatersnya. Dan sekarang ia tidak akan bisa keluar untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang suka ketenangan bukan?

"Tidak apa"

Yesung berdecak pada namja pucat yang kini meraih laptopnya yang berada di atas meja. Serta kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Yesung mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat pelan. Dan kembali fokus pada televisi yang kini menayangkan acara musik yang di hadiri oleh member Super Junior.

Ia sedikit berdenyit ketika tiba-tiba MC menanyakan masalah dirinya pada member yang lain. Tanpa ia sadari ia mulai menggigit bibirnya melihat orang-orang yang semakin memojokan teman satu groupnya. Sedang member Super Junior hanya bisa tersenyum dan beberapa kali mengatakan mereka tetap akan mendukung dirinya karena mereka percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Yesung sedikit merutuki Leeteuk hyung dan semua yang mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sang leader. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung mereka mendukung kejahatan yang ia lakukan? Jika terus seperti ini bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga masalah ini juga akan berdampak pada Super Junior.

Yesung meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di dalamnya. Permintaan maaf pada semua member yang ia yakin juga tidak nyaman dengan pemberitaan mengenai dirinya.

.

규성

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang empuk ketika suara ketukan pada pintu kamar membuatnya harus terbangun. Ia mendapati si bungsu keluarga Kim yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dan di belakangnya seorang artis terkenal yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

"Hyung. Malam ini Yesung hyung akan tidur bersamamu. Dia kalah saat bertanding denganku. Terima kasih Kyu hyung.." setelah itu JongJin pergi tanpa terlebih dahulu mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik kamar. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tampak tidak nyaman dan menggaruk kepala yang Kyuhyun yakin tidak gatal sedikitpun.

Mata keduanya bertemu ketika Yesung memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepala, untuk beberapa saat mereka masih saling memandang, Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik hitam itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di tebak, sedang Yesung seolah terhipnotis dengan caramel di depannya.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri di sana?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Tak lama kemudian decakan terdengar.

Yesung segera berteriak sekencang mungkin ketika Kyuhyun akan menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aku masuk" Yesung berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Bagaimanapun ia sedang menumpang di rumah Kyuhyun. Ya.. walaupun ia sering memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan brengsek bukan berarti ia akan bersikap tidak sopan dan tidak tau berterima kasih. Dan sekarang karena adik idiotnya itu, ia kembali merasa membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman.

Yesung teringat dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan JongJin beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat itu ia akan bertemu dengan alam mimpinya ketika JongJin mengatakan sesuatu yang harus membuatnya tersadar.

"Aku menyukai Kyuhyun hyung" satu kata yang berhasil membuat Yesung harus menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh adiknya. JongJin menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah Yesung lihat, dengan sebuah senyuman termanis dari JongJin yang membuat Yesung menganga.

"Maka dari itu kau harus mendekatinya hyung. Harusnya malam ini kau tidur bersamanya" sebuah kalimat yang kembali membuat Yesung bingung.

"Jika kau menyukainya mengapa aku yang tidur dengannya, bodoh!"

JongJin berubah masam, "Maksudku bukan suka seperti itu, hyung! Maksudku aku menyukai Kyuhyun hyung sebagai sebagai seorang hyung yang tidak pernah" Yesung menatap tajam JongJin yang hanya bisa memberikan cengiran.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin kelak Kyuhyun hyung tidak pergi begitu saja. aku memintamu (menyuruh) untuk mendekatinya. Dan menjadi kekasihnya. Atau jika kau mau kau bisa menikah dengannya. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling mendukung kalian pertama kali" baru saja JongJin selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalanya langsung di hadiahi sebuah pukulan dari sang hyung. "Jangan libatkan aku dengan kegilaanmu, Kim JongJin!" Yesung beranjak duduk, namun segera di tahan oleh sang adik.

"Yak hyung! Kau tidak seru sekali. Aku di sini hanya mencoba untuk membantumu, hyung" Yesung menatap JongJin bingung.

"Kau jua menyukai Kyuhyun hyung bukan?" Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"Kau mungkin belum menyadarinya. Tapi dari tingkahmu, tanpa kau sadari kau sudah menyukainya"

"Siapa kau sok tau dengan perasaanku"

"Ayo kita buat ini menjadi lebih mudah" JongJin mengambil sebuah kartu dari atas meja nakas. "Jika aku mendapat nilai tertinggi, maka kau harus ke kamar Kyuhyun malam ini. Jika kau yang menang, maka aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi tentang keinginanku menjodohkan kalian berdua. Oke"

"Aku tidak pernah setuju degan permainan bodohmu ini, Kim JongJin"

"Kau takut, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Yak!"

"Kau menyukainya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya. Hyung"

"Baiklah! Aku akan buktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukai namja aneh dan brengsek itu"

Dan setelah itu, ia berakhir pada situasi seperti sekarang. Dia yakin bahwa JongJin berbuat curang padanya. Ia akan membalas adiknya itu. pasti.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah pulih?" suara Kyuhyun membuat Yesung sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini malah asik bermain PSP.

"Ya. Aku hanya lelah" jeda. "Maaf sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Dan sekarang kau juga harus menampungku di kamarmu hanya karena permainan bodoh kami" lanjut Yesung dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak, apa. lagi pula JongJin adalah anak yang menyenangkan. Dan juga temanku sering meginap di sini dan tidur bersamaku"

"Teman kencan?" pertanyaan bodoh, Kim Jongwoon. Yesung merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan. Hanya seorang teman biasa. Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hubungan yang terlalu mengikat.

Yesung hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Tidurlah. Aka rasa kau masih belum sembuh total dan harus cukup beristirahat" Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP-nya. Kemudian menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur besar dan menutup mata. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang sama. Termenung untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian ikut menyamankan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mengambil jarak dan langsung terlelap di dalam mimpi.

.

규성

.

Yesung berguling-guling di atas sofa seraya mengutak-atik stasiun TV. Mulutnya tak henti menyunyah makanan ringan yang tersedia di depannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang turun dari lantai atas membuat Yesung meoleh untuk melihat. Mendapati Kyuhyun dengan baju kaos simple dan mantelnya berjalanan melewati dirinya.

"Tetangga!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menatap datar padanya.

"Kau mau keluar?" Kyuhyun hanya diam. Melihat reaksi si tetangga, Yesung mendengus.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Please" Yesung mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Kyuhyun. Memasang wajah yang sangat memohon yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata 'iya' walau singkat.

"Bisakah kau membelikan aku Ramen Kyu-ssi? Aku benar-benar menginginkannya"

"Kau bisa menyuruh JongJin atau managermu"

"JongJin sudah menghilang sejak pagi. Dan shindong aku rasa dia sedang sibuk"

"Kau bisa menghubunginya"

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan pulang"

"Kenapa kau- "

"Jika kau tidak mau tinggal katakan saja, brengsek" Yesung menekuk wajahnya kesal dan hendak kembali ke sofa merah yang belakangan menjadi spot favoritenya.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengabaikan Yesung ketika namja itu baru menyadari apa yang digunakan oleh namja itu.

"Yak! Mengapa kau memakai bajuku?" Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Yesung, menutupi TV.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya. Kau pikir aku tidak gerah seharian tidak mandi!"

"Lalu mengapa kau memakai bajuku?! Kau punya baju sendiri"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya atau menyuruh JongJin mengambilnya. Kau pikir orang-orang itu akan melepaskanku? Ini hanya sebuah kemeja, mengapa kau begitu pelit!" Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. melawan Yesung yang kadar keras kepalanya melebihi dirinya hanya akan membuatnya kalah total. Baru saja namja itu kemarin bersikap manis padanya, kini sang artis sudah kembali menyebalkan dan bersikap sesuka hati.

Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan kemeja yang di pakai Yesung tanpa seizinnya. Hanya saja-

"Tidak bisakah kau menggunakan celana?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Namja yang mengaku artis terkenal itu memang menggunakan kemejanya. Hanya saja, bisakah ia menggunakan pakaian yang lebih lengkap? Itu mengganggunya. Sangat.

"Aku suka seperti ini tetangga. Dan-" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya. Meraih sebuah ponsel yang di pegang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku ingin menyimpan nomormu. Jika ku minta kau pasti tidak akan memberikannya" Yesung mulai mengutak-atik ponsel pintar Kyuhyun.

"Kau!" kesal, Kyuhyun mencoba meraih ponselnya kembali. Tentu saja dengan perlawanan dari Yesung. Yesung menjauhkan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia akan kalah jika adu tinggi tubuh. Hingga ketika Kyuhyun meraih tangannya, Yesung tersungkur dan jatuh ke sofa. Seringaian di wajah Kyuhyun menjadi pertanda buruk bagi Yesung. Yesung menggapai udara dan mencoba berdiri, ketika Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menarik kakinya dan menduduki tubuhnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek" Yesung berteriak dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ponsel Kyuhyun erat di tangan.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Ani!" Yesung menolak keras. Masih mencoba mempertahankan ponsel yang menjadi penyebab utama.

Yesung merapatkan ponsel Kyuhyun di dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Sedang Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung yang berada di bawahnya. Sedikit kesusahan ketika Yesung yang terlihat lemah seperti itu mengerahkan semua kekuatannya.

Untuk beberapa saat kemudian hal itu masih terus terjadi dengan diselingi teriakan-teriakan, bentakan dari Kyuhyun dan penolakan dari Yesung.

Namun mereka berdua terdiam ketika mendapati JongJin yang menatap mereka dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya. Seraya berkata. "Bisakah kalian melakukannya di kamar? Beruntung yang masuk hanya aku" setelah itu namja yang menjabat sebagai adik Yesung itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Keduanya berteriak saat menyadari posisi mereka serta tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dada Yesung.

.

규성

.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pergi?" suara khas JongJin menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah tenang, sang adik mendekat. Yesung menjawab pertanyaan JongJin dengan gumaman pelan. Ia sedang bosan dengan mood yang buruk. Kehadiran JongJin hanya akan memperburuk moodnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu hyung" Yesung menatap JongJin sinis, paham akan apa yang dimaksud JongJin.

"Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" Yesung menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kembali merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin kini bertambah merah.

"Semangat hyung! Aku menantikan kabar baik dari kalian berdua" JongJin berniat pergi meninggalkan hyungnya yang mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ah, tapi aku belum ingin menjadi seorang paman" kata terakhir JongJin berhasil menghasilkan teriakan keras dari Yesung.

Yesung meraih ponselnya ketika benda persegi itu bergetar. Wajahnya berubah lelah saat membaca nama si penelpon.

"Yeoboseo"

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menemui Choi Seunghyun? Kau tau dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau datang menemuinya dan meminta maaf!" suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat. Yesung menghela nafas dengan tangan yang memijat kepala.

"Aku akan menemuinya" jawab Yesung setelah sekian lama. "Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi aku tidak berjanji akan meminta maaf padanya"

"Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala Kim Jongwoon!. Kau tau masalah ini tidak hanya melibatkan dirimu. Semua teman-temanmu mulai menerima dampak dari apa yang kau perbuat. Bahkan sekarang haters semakin gencar menjatuhkan Super Junior. Aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama dari ini, Kim Jongwoon. Ingat siapa dirimu dan apa yang harus kau lakukan" sambungan itu terputus. Menyisakan Yesung yang menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto dirinya bersama member yang lain. Ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini bukan? Dia akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu"

.

규성

.

Tetangganya yang menyebalkan itu bernama Kyuhyun. Sedikit-sedikit Yesung mulai mengenal namja tinggi pucat itu. Kyuhyun mengaku ia bekerja sebagai tukang parkir. Oh, yang benar saja. dengan apartement mewah yang hanya untuk kalangan menengah ke atas jelas namja itu sangat tidak bisa di percaya. Tapi yang ia dapati hanya dengusan tak peduli Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi mungkin saja apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah kebenaran. Buktinya ia pernah bertemu Kyuhyun di sebuah mall dengan Kyuhyun yang bekerja seperti apa yang ia katakan. Ia juga tidak melihat Kyuhyun keluar dengan setelan jas dan sebagainya ketika keluar rumah. Jadi intinya, tetangga brengsek namun baik hatinya itu penuh dengan misteri.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu wartawan yang menunggui apartemennya sudah pergi. Ia berencana untuk kembali ke kediaman mahalnya ketika ia mendapati seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan sebuah pisau di tangan. Dan beruntung bagi Yesung karena ia segera pergi dan bodohnya malah kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Yesung juga tidak bisa berada di apartemen Super Junior karena mereka semua ke Jepang dan sialnya mereka mengganti password tanpa meberitahu dirinya telebih dahulu.

JongJin bilang itu adalah takdir di mana ia yang harus bersama dengan Kyuhyun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan hingga apartemennya benar-benar steril dan aman. Sedang Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sedikitpun. Bisa karena dia terlalu baik atau dia memang tidak peduli.

"Kyuhyun!" Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun yang telah rapi dan siap keluar.

"Aku boleh ikut?" permintaan aneh Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun harus terjebak dengan namja menyebalkan yang belakangan rajin tinggal di rumahnya.

Satu yang baru Yesung sadari, berlama-lama berada di sekitar Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman yang lambat laun membuatnya sadar ia menyukai namja itu. Walau Kyuhyun sedikit aneh dan penuh misteri tapi yesung menyukai Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu peduli dan baik padanya.

Bahkan ketika ia terserang demam beberapa hari yang lalu, namja itu dengan sabar merawatnya. Membuat hati yang lama membeku itu mencair. Begitu hebatnya pesona seorang namja tetangga bagi Shaining Star kim Yesung yang bahkan terkenal dengan pemilih. Cinta tak memandang apapun bukan?

"Kita akan kemana?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengendarai mobil hitam yang tak kalah mewah dengan mobilnya yang tertidur di garasi. Apa ia akan percaya begitu saja ketika namja pucat itu mengatakan ia bekerja di parkiran? Ia tidak sebodoh dan seidiot itu.

"Pantai?" Yesung bergumam pelan ketika mendengar deburan ombak. Udara dingin seketika langsung menyapa Yesung. Setelah lama tidak keluar ia seperti asing dengan suhu di musim dingin.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku tidak mengajakmu" Kyuhyun menoleh singkat. "Kau yang ingin ikut denganku"

Yesung menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju bibir pantai dan membiarkan kakinya bertemu dengan dinginnya air laut.

Iseng, Yesung menendang pasir pada Kyuhyun yang tampak menikmati suasana pantai sore hari di tengah musim dingin.

"Yak kau!" Yesung tertawa lepas dan berlari menjauh mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Kim Yesung!" Yesung tertawa lebih keras lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengejarnya. Ia menikmati semuanya. Ia menyukai ketika angin membelai wajahnya, ketika ia tertawa diiringi dengan suara ombak di tengah tawanya.

Yesung hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung ketika sebuah lengan yang lebih besar dan hangat menangkap pinggangnya dan sempurna, wajah itu bahkan terlihat beribu lebih tampan ketika terkena sinar matahari sore yang akan tenggelam.

Bagai slow motion ketika bibirnya mengucapkan kata cinta pada namja di depannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah kehangatan yang terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa, hanya saja aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun" Yesung kembali mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan adalah hatinya yang perlahan terasa sakit dan nyeri.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku? Maaf" bahkan saat itu, semua kebahagiaan yang sempat ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu seketika menghilang. Di gantikan dengan rasa sesak yang membuat air matanya mengalir dari kedua onyxnya.

.

규성

.

Para member Super Junior menatap prihatin salah satu anggota mereka yang sejak kemarin hanya bermenung di balkon. Entah apa yang ia lihat karena sesekali Yesung akan menangis dan selanjutnya akan bertingkah seperti evil yang siap membalas dendam.

Mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Ketika dua hari yang lalu mereka baru kembali dari Jepang ketika menerima pesan Yesung yang meminta untuk menjempunya.

Belakangan mereka baru mengetahui jika sang si visual tengah patah hati oleh seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan tidak mengenal siapa Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Yesung sering mengucapkan nama itu dengan sesekali menangisi dan mencaci orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Leeteuk hanya bisa membiarkan salah satu dongsaengnya seperti itu. nanti ketika sudah membaik dia akan kembali menjadi Yesung yang menyebalkan seperti biasa. Pikir Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun brengsek! Namja brengsek sepertimu berani menolakku seperti itu. kau benar-benar kurang ajar!" Yesung berteriak keras di balkon dorm Super Junior. Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia tidak berhenti mengumpat. Wajahnya berubah sangar dengan api kemarahan yang membara di kedua bola matanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia akan menangis dan mengharapkan Kyuhyun menerima dirinya.

Teriakan Yesung tergantung ketika sebuah panggilan terdengar. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel hitam kepunyaannya, dan langsung menjawab dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Kau temui Choi Seunghyun sekarang juga!" hanya satu kalimat namun berhasil membuat Yesung yakin bahwa sang penelpon tidak berniat bercanda sedikitpun.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, kali ini sebuah pesan yang berisi alamat. Dengan sebuah pesan yang membuat Yesung bergegas pergi.

.

규성

.

Yesung membanting pintu di depannya dengan keras. Dengan berang ia mendekati seorang namja tinggi yang tengah duduk sambil menyesap segelas wine.

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa Super Junior dalam masalah ini brengsek!" Yesung ingin sekali memukul wajah yang tengah berseringai di depannya itu.

"Bukankah manajemenmu memintamu untuk meminta maaf? Apa kau tidak tau berapa kerugian yang di alami SM karena masalah yang kau buat? Atau apa kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan rekan satu grupmu ketika mereka berada di Jepang? Aku bahkan tidak percaya kau masih mau memperlihatkan wajahmu di depan mereka" Yesung tersentak, apa yang terjadi? Ia benar-benar tidak tau apapun.

"Mungkin kau tidak keberatan jika hanya dirimu, namun aku tidak menyangka jika ini juga akan berdampak pada sekitarmu. Hah.. betapa beruntungnya diriku" Seunghyun tertawa dan kembali menyesap wine yang mengisi setengah gelas tinggi di tangannya.

Yesung terdiam sejenak, lambat laun ia tau ini akan terjadi, benar apa yang di katakan seunghyun, ia tidak akan masalah jika semua orang akan menghujatnya. Namun ia tidak akan terima jika masalah ini juga berdampak pada saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior.

"Aku hanya perlu minta maaf bukan?"

"Tidak" Yesung menatap bingung Seunghyun. Namja tampan itu berdiri setelah sebelumnya menyimpan minumannya di atas meja, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Yesung yang masih berdiri.

Tangannya terangkat dan membelai wajah Yesung. "Kau harus tidur denganku"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: annyeong.. lala is back ^^ ini chapter tiga dari Vague, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan chapter ini. Tapi aku tetap berharap readers semua akan suka dan tetap memberi komentarnya. ^^

Thank buat yang udah ninggalin jejak kemaren:

justcallmeazi । ressalini ।CloudYesungie । babykyusung । YuRhachan । PikuChola । 13 । kys134 । Mylovelyyeye । Cloud । ziekyusung । । dewinyonyakang । nin nina ।afifahnur914 । dewinyonyakang । higurashy sparkclouds ।

। YeShaSparkClouds । cassandraelf । MeganLim । cloudsammy । Kim YeHyun । Cloud246 । kim rose । JungKimCaca । cloudssatya । Jy । kyutiesung । gyeoul90tm । Harpaairiry । ajib4ff । Kim Yeclouds । sukayesunguke । lyflink97 । CloudSparkyuLove । Jeremy kim84 । AuraKim । Khyo009 । ollla । devi । AKUsukaYESUNG । Panda Kim । Dyana Kim । Ye'Im Clouds । Kim RyeoSungHyun । yesung ukeku । GaemGyu92 । nichan । SyafikaSparKyu । sweetyYeolli । kim । kim kyusung । GaemCloud347 । Khyo009 । kyuline । Clouds6009 dan beberapa chingudeul yang namanya muncul sebagai **Guest**

Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. Setiap membaca komentar dari chingudeul yang masuk bikin aku semangat melanjutkan ff ini. Aku harap suka dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejaknya. ^^

Last,

.

Mind To review?

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	4. Love Attack

.

Vague

.

Chapter 4

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Other

KyuSung and other

YAOI— Shounen-Ai, Un-Official Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

Dengan kasar Yesung menepis tangan Seunghyun yang menyentuh pipinya. Dilanjutkan dengan pukulan telak dari Yesung pada artis terkenal itu.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu, Choi Seunghyun! Bahkan aku merasa jijik akan sentuhanmu" Yesung menatap Seunghyun yang mengusap pipinya yang sekali lagi harus rela menjadi korban pukulan Yesung. Ia tak habis pikir, dari mana kekuatan itu muncul dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Seringai mengerikan menghiasi bibir Seunghyun dengan hiasan robekkan di sudut bibir. Tubuh tinggi itu kembali berdiri tegak menghadapkan wajahnya pada namja lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Seakan tak jera dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, tangan itu kembali membelai kulit lembut dengan rona merah marah.

Saat Yesung mencoba kembali menepis tangan besar yang bersarang di wajahnya, tangkisan sempurna yang ia dapat. Rasa sakit yang mampu menghasilkan erangan, ketika tangan yang lebih besar dan kuat memelintir tangannya.

"Aku akui kau tidak selemah penampilanmu sayang.. siapa sangka ternyata pepatah 'penampilan bisa menipu' ternyata benar. Aku terlalu meremehkanmu" erangan kembali tercipta saat pergelangannya digenggam terlalu keras. Mungkin Seunghyun ingin mematahkan tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Kau namja ter-brengsek yang pernah aku kenal!" Umpatan dan makian tak henti Seunghyun dapatkan. Namun bukannya merasa marah atau apa namja bermarga Choi itu malah tertawa senang.

"Mungkin kau begitu percaya diri melawanku, sayang.. tapi mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik dan dengarkan penawaranku padamu"

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan. Jika kau ingin membawaku ke pengadilan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena aku tidak akan kalah. Aku punya bukti dan saksi akan kejahatanmu Seunghyun-ah!" Yesung menatap nyalang pada Seunghyun. Sekali hempas, ia berhasil membebaskan tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh Seunghyun.

"Siapa? Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Seunghyun dengan nada meremehkan. Tangannya meraih ponsel hitam yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi saksi bisu di atas meja.

Namja dengan wajah tampan itu mengetikkan sesuatu, dan meletakkan ponsel pintar itu di depan Yesung. Tak lama setelahnya, sebuah suara tenor familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"N-Ne, hyung" suara itu terdengar gugup.

"Jika Yesung menuntutku, apa kau akan membelanya?"

"A-aku"

"Jawab yang jelas Kim Ryeowook!"

"A-aku tidak akan membelanya hyung. Seperti apa yang kau katakan padaku, aku akan memihakmu"

"Bagus chagi.."

Suara selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tanda panggilan yang telah berakhir. Seunghyun tersenyum mengerikan pada Yesung yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu. Aku tidak akan membesarkan hal ini pada media dan mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berdamai. Aku akan mengembalikan reputasimu dan Super Junior tentunya. Ku rasa mungkin kau tidak akan keberatan jika masalah ini hanya membawa-bawa namamu. Hanya saja, tanpa melakukan apapun aku bisa menghancurkan Super Junior sekaligus" Kaki berbalut jins hitam itu melangkah mendekati seorang namja lainnya yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Wajah para member yang tersenyum terlintas di benak Yesung. Peluh keringat dan usaha mereka dengan sekejap hancur hanya karena dirinya. Ia tau bahwa selama ini ia telah memperlakukan mereka dengan buruk. Tapi apa benar dirinya adalah orang jahat yang tega menghancurkan impian mereka.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarku dengan uang ratusan juta won. Aku tidak akan memintamu berhenti menjadi artis Yesungie. Aku juga tidak akan memukul wajah cantikmu itu hingga kau harus melakukan operasi plastik puluhan kali. Aku bahkan akan membawamu pada keindahan- "

"Dan kenikmatan" tubuh Yesung menegang ketika ia merasakan bisikan Seunghyun yang entah bagaimana telah merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Hanya tidur denganku. Itu tidak akan sulit" ini bukan masalah sulit atau tidak. Ini masalah harga dirinya. Dengan ia menyetujui keinginan gila Seunghyun, berarti ia telah mengaku kalah dan membiarkan Seunghyun menginjak-nginjak dirinya.

Hanya saja, apakah ia masih akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri ketika teman-teman satu group-nya tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya ketika mereka di rundung masalah yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan? Masih teringat jelas oleh Yesung sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bagaimana buruknya Super Junior karena dirinya.

Bagaimana idol group terkenal namun mempunyai prilaku buruk karena memberikan dukungan pada dirinya yang jelas bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyetujui tawaranku? Kebaikanku tidak akan datang untuk ke dua kalinya Yesungie.. " tangan besar itu meraih pinggang kecil Yesung. Membawa tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Jika biasanya Yesung akan menghajar orang yang berbuat kurang ajar padanya, namun kali ini Yesung seakan tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika harus memutuskan pilihan yang terasa sulit. Namun, saat tidak ada penolakkan dari tubuh kecil itu, telah membuktikan bagaimana putus asanya sang artis terkenal.

Yesung hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika kulit lehernya merasakan sentuhan tak biasa. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat ketika tangan-tangan kuat itu mulai menyentuh sesuatu di balik bajunya. Sedangkan ia, hanya mampu memejamkan mata.

Tidak akan ada orang yang menolongnya, berteriakpun tidak akan ada seorangpun yang datang untuk membebaskannya. Mengingat bahwa ia berada di salah satu ruangan VIP club malam yang di pastikan berisi orang-orang yang sama .

"Ayo sayang.. gunakan suara indahmu untuk menyebut namaku" bisikkan menjijikan kembali menghampiri telinganya. Tubuh dan hatinya menolak lebih keras.

Ia tidak ingat lagi entah sampai mana kegiatan Seunghyun di tubuhnya ketika selanjutnya ia menyaksikan tubuh itu terjatuh di lantai dengan pukulan-pukulan di wajah. Bahkan belum sempat Yesung mencerna kejadian selanjutnya, saat tubuhnya di tarik paksa keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari para pengunjung - yang didominasi dengan bintang terkenal- yang ia lewati.

Matanya menangkap punggung lebar di depannya, bahkan ia belum mencerna kejadian yang terjadi namun kini dirinya telah berada di tempat parkir.

"Lepas.." lebih seperti bisikkan, suara itu tidak terlalu digubris.

"Lepaskan aku Kyuhyun!" Yesung menyentakkan tangannya yang di tarik paksa oleh sang penolong. Mereka berdua bertatapan, saling melempar hawa tidak menyenangkan. Cukup lama ketika kedua mata berbeda bentuk itu saling melempar tatapan. Ditemani dengan keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung bertanya dengan suara pelan, tanpa mengurangi intensitas tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja yang lebih tinggi memilih diam seraya menatap si artis tanpa berusaha menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Aku bertanya padamu, tetangga! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" Teriakkan Yesung mengeras, kejadian tadi begitu cepat berlalu hingga ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Aku menolongmu" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Aku menyelamatkan harga dirimu. Dan inikah ucapan terima kasih yang aku dapat?" Yesung mendengus tak percaya dengan kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat si pemuda. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mengalihkan kekesalannya pada tetangganya itu. Dan kembali menatap caramel yang tak mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menolongku?" Pertanyaan sederhana Yesung yang menciptakan raut ketidak percayaan dari sosok di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa aku memintamu untuk menolongku? Apa kau tau apa dampak dari perbuatan sok pahlawanmu itu? Seung Hyun tidak akan melepaskanku! Mereka akan membawa seluruh member dalam masalah ini" jawab Yesung dengan sekali tarikan nafas, wajah itu terlihat kesal, marah, benci yang menjadi satu. Entah kepada siapa perasaan itu ia tujukan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti" lanjut Yesung dengan raut pasrah. Tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Seung Hyun setelah ini.

"Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menjauhimu? Setelah membuatku patah hati, sekarang kau datang dan menolongku begitu saja. Apa kau tidak berfikir bagaimana perasaanku?" Onyx yang semula tampak tegar kini mulai goyah. Binar-binar kesedihan mulai terlihat.

"Apa kau senang mempermainkaku? Apa kau senang mempermainkan perasaanku? Aku sudah menyerah dan mengapa kau masih saja berputar di pikiranku?!' Runtuhlah sudah pertahanan seorang Kim Jong Woon. Orang-orang boleh mengatakan betapa arogannya dia, hanya saja mereka tidak tau betapa rapuhnya sosok itu.

Yesung mengusap bulir-bulir hangat yang perlahan mulai membasahi pipi. Dengan sebelumnya menatap dalam pemilik caramel yang hanya mampu terdiam, Yesung memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti merasakan cekalan di pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung menatap tangan pucat yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Ketika berlanjut untuk mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang menatap dirinya dengan raut yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Apa kau menyerah begitu saja?" Yesung menyerngit bingung. Kyuhyun mendekat seraya menggenggam tangannya yang lebih kecil.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" Dengan mata penuh air matanya Yesung semakin tak paham.

"Buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, lakukan apapun hingga aku hanya melihat padamu" Air mata yang semula mulai mengering kini semakin deras dengan diiringi dengan isak keras dari bibir itu. Yesung akui ia begitu terluka dan kecewa ketika Kyuhyun menolak cintanya. Harusnya ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun ingin dirinya tetap mengejar dan mengemis cinta padanya. Harusnya ia memaki dan menolak tawaran Kyuhyun padanya. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa membohongi hati. Cukup dengan penolakkan, ia akan membuktikan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ia pantas untuk dicintai. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Kau... hiks.. brengsek Kyuhyun!" Ujar Yesung disela tangisannya.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

Pagi itu hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Dengan hawa dingin dan lembab yang di bawa angin mampu membuat artis terkenal seperti Yesung lebih memilih merapatkan selimut berwarna biru kepunyaannya. Bibirnya terbuka seperti bergumam sebelum secara alamiah matanya terbuka untuk terbangun.

Ketika sepasang mata sipit itu terbuka, hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah meraih ponsel pintar berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Tidak ada pesan dan panggilan, serta waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sedikit tidak percaya ketika ia terbangun dengan keadaan normal. Padahal kemarin malam sebelum tidur ia telah memprediksi akan terbangun dengan gedoran atau teriakan seseorang yang di utus oleh managemennya.

Ia tau ia telah mencari malaikat mautnya ketika Kyuhyun datang dan menyelamatkannya. Setelah mengumpati Kyuhyun dengan umpatan betapa brengseknya Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk apartemen miliknya yang sudah layak huni.

Sebuah keajaiban ketika pagi itu tidak ada seorangpun yang menampar atau meneriakinya seperti masalah-masalah yang lalu.

Suara bel yang mengisi setiap ruangan apartement mewah itu membuat Yesung harus rela tersentak. Rasa malas menguasai tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, biarkan ia menikmati waktu tidurnya di tengah hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Jongjin!" Teriakan super keras di keluarkan Yesung.

"Jongjin-ah" ia memanggil sekali lagi dongsaeng kecil nya, bermaksud untuk melihat siapa pelaku pembunyian bel yang tidak berhenti.

"Ya! Kim Jongjin!" Akhirnya Yesung menyerah. Tubuh setengah sadar itu melangkah menuju sumber suara yang sepertinya tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Seraya memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Jongjin saat namja itu pulang nanti.

Tidak berniat untuk melihat siapa pelaku perusuhan di pagi yang mengganggu rencana 'kembali tidurnya' Yesung berniat untuk langsung menyemprot dan mengeluarkan kata-kata terindah untuk si pelaku. Hanya saja ucapannya tergantung saat yang ia dapati adalah senyuman manis sang leader di depan pintu.

"Kau belum bersiap juga? Cepatlah bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Yesung melongo di depan pintu.

"Kemana, hyung?" Yang lebih tua tersenyum simpul.

"Hari ini hari terakhir kita mempromosikan album. Kita memulai ini bersama-sama, ya.. walau kita tidak bisa selalu berlima saat promosi yang lalu, seridaknya untuk yang terakhir ini kita lengkap" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar. Raut keraguan terpampang jelas di wajah baby face itu. Ia rasa bukan ide yang bagus jika saat ini ia satu panggung dengan Super Junior.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melamun Yesungie! Cepatlah bersiap! Kami menunggu" setelahnya Leeteuk berbalik pergi , meninggalkan Yesung yang mau tak mau harus bersedia untuk menuruti perintah sang leader.

.

.

규성

.

.

Banyak keanehan yang Yesung rasaan hari itu. Saat itu MC tidak menyinggung apa-apa tentang masalah dirinya dengan Seung Hyun. Setelahnya member Super Junior terlihat biasa dan terkesan begitu santai. Walau hari itu ia harus di tinggal sendiri karena hanya dirinya yang tidak punya jadwal pribadi. Lagi pula ini adalah promo terakhir mereka, sebelum kbali membuat album satu tahun lagi. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menjadi pengangguran? Ckck.

Hingga sore hari tiba, tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan dari management. Biasanya mereka akan menghubungi dan memaksanya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Seung Hyun. Tetapi yang ia tau kemarin malam berakhir dengan masalah baru. Tidak mungkin orang seperti Seung Hyun akan membebaskannya begitu saja setelah kembali mendapat pukulan.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Niatnya setelah mendapat makanan dan menghabiskannya, ia akan tidur hingga musim dingin. Huh.. ada-ada saja.

Hanya saja, ketika ia keluar dari lift itu, dirinya langsung di sambut dengan dua orang namja yang tengah bercengkrama tepat di depannya.

Mungkin karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka, kedua namja itu melirik ke arah Yesung.

"Kyuhyun"

"Yesung"

"Yesung hyung!"

"Donghae?"

"?"

.

.

규성

.

.

Saat Ryeowook sangat marah dengan Yesung tempo hari, ia mengatakan bahwa Yesung memiliki manager dan asisten peibadi. Yaitu Shindong dan HyukJae. Shindong itu lebih kepada asisten dari pada seorang manager. Ia bertubuh gemuk dengan jiwa humor yang tinggi. Kadang Yeaung merasa kasian pada Shindong yang harus mengikuti keinginan anehnya.

Seorang lagi adalah HyukJae. Ia dua tahun lebih muda dari Yesung. Dia sangat penurut dan baik kepada Yesung. Sedang Yesung sendiri sudah menganggap HyukJae seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang HyukJae, namja ber-gummy smile itu menyukai seorang artis dan solois muda bernama Donghae. Mereka (Yesung dan Donghae) pernah membintangi dua drama dan satu film yang sama, juga Donghae adalah artis dalam MV album solo pertamanya.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat. Donghae begitu menghormati Yesung karena menurut Donghae, Yesung tidak seperti apa yang diberitakan. Mungkin ya Yesung mudah marah dan suka berbicara terus-terang di media sosial. Namun bagi Donghae Yesung itu merupakan hyung yang baik dan sangat pengertian. Terbukti saat mereka terjebak di lokasi syuting yanga sama.

Begitu juga dengan Yesung. Donghae itu sudah seperti adik keduanya. Jadi dia tidak akan kesulitan jika HyukJae berniat untuk memperkenalkannya dengan Donghae dari pada hanya melihat namja tampan itu dari jauh.

Hanya saja, ia tidak tau jika seorang Lee Donghae adalah teman dekat- sahabat tetangga kurang ajarnya yang ia cintai.

"Jadi, Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun bertetangga? Dan sekarang Yesung hyung terjerat pesona Kyuhyun dan berniat untuk membuat Kyuhyun balik bertekuk lutut padamu hyung?" Teriakan antusias Donghae dibalas wajah kikuk Yesung sedang Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

"Wah.. daebak" lanjut Donghae dengan menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana perasaanku saat teman brengsekmu ini menolak cintaku dan setelahnya menyuruhku untuk tidak menyerah. Namja macam apa dia" Yesung tetap dengan gerutuannya. Entah bagaimana ketiganya berakhir di dalam apartement Kyuhyun. Sedang si tuan rumah tampak tak peduli sedikitpun.

"Baiklah hyung! Aku akan membantumu!" Kobaran api imaginer mengelilingi tubuh Donghae. Seraya menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua dan keduanya menggangguk bersamaan. Berharap kerja sama tim mereka akan berhasil, yaitu 'menaklukkan Kyuhyun'

.

.

규성

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sekarang sudah kembali pagi dengan Yesung yang tidak tau bagaimana menghabiskan waktunya, tentu saja karena sekarang dia tidak memdapat job satupun dan promosinya dengan Super Junior telah berakhir. Member lain sedang sibuk dengan jadwal pribadi mereka. Sedang dirinya kini seperti pengangguran.

Drrr..

Drrr...

Getaran dari kekasih tercinta (ponsel) menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunan. Sebuah pesan dari Donghae. Langsung saja jemari dengan ukuran tak seperti pria dewasa itu bergerak untuk mengetahui isinya.

'Apa kau sudah bangun hyung? Kyuhyun sangat menyukai jajamyeon. Buatkan dia sarapan jajamyeon, hyung. Ingat, harus membuatnya, bukan membelinya. Karena walaupun rasanya tidak enak, dia akan tetap menghargainya'

Secepat kilat Yesung melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera mandi dan merapikan tubuh.

'Kyuhyun itu sangat suka kebersihan. Dia tidak suka parfum yang terlalu menyengat. Itu akan membuatnya kesal. Gunakan saja parfum berbau lembut yang menenangkan. Hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari seseorang adalah kaki. Gunakan celana pendek selutut, perlihatkan keindahanmu hyung! Dan jangan lupa, jangan gunakan pakaian dengan warna mencolok dan tidak jelas. Lebih baik pakai baju berwarna lembut seperti biru, putih dan sejenisnya. Semangat hyung! Aku dipihakmu'

Yesung mengingat dengan jelas apa yang di ucapkan Donghae kemarin malam. Ia memilih parfum dengan wangi yang tidak menyengat. Memilih menggunakan kaos V neck berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru di luarnya. Serta di padu dengan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna krem. Dilanjutkan dengan menata rambut dan menghiasi wajahnya dengan bedak dan eye-liner. Namun tangannya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kyuhyun itu tidak suka dengan yeoja atau namja yang menutupi wajahnya dengan riasan atau make up. Dia lebih suka wajah natural dan alami. Apa adanya, karena menurutnya itu terlihat polos dan manis'

"Sial.." umpatan keluar begitu saja saat Yesung baru mengingat hal terpenting dari nasihat Donghae semalam. Tangannya kini terangkat untuk membersihkan make up yang telah tertata rapi di wajah manisnya.

Tidak ingin terlalu lama, Yesung beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Kau ada job hari ini hyung?" Tanya Jongjin yang entah kapan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tidak" jawab Yesung cepat tanpa memperhatikan si dongsaeng yang sedang memperhatikan gerakannya dari atas sofa.

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Melakukan penyerangan" jawab Yesung dengan wajah nakalnya pada Jongjin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Jongjin yang semakin bingung.

..

.

규성

.

.

Yesung berdiri dengan tidak sabar di depan apartement tetangganya. Tangannya berulang kali menekan bel tak sabar. Berharap si tuan rumah berada di tempatnya. Senyuman merekah di ke dua bibir itu saat mendapati pintu di depannya bergerak terbuka. Onyxnya mendapati wajah kusut khas bangun tidur Kyuhyun di depan pintu.

"Apa maumu?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Beruntung Yesung sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku ingin kau segera bangun dan membersihkan diri. Sementara itu aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan" Yesung masuk begitu saja ke yang pernah beberapa minggu ia tempati. Rasanya seperti rumah sendiri. Yesung mengabaikan erangan protes Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun ia masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Yesung mencoba untuk membangkitkan lagi skill-nya dalam memasak. Dulu ia sering memasak untuk para member yang kelaparan, hanya saja itu sudah begitu lama.

Suara langkah menyadarkan Yesung. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu" Yesung mengangkat jajamyeon buatannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, sedang Kyuhyun tidak mengurangi intensitas tatapannya pada si artis.

Mungkin karena perutnya yang juga sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi, tanpa di suruh, Kyuhyun telah menyamankan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Matanya menatap jajamyeon yang terletak di atas meja dan Yesung di depannya.

"Ayo makan"

Seperti seorang anak penurut, Kyuhyun melahap makanan itu. Di depannya Yesung yang juga telah menyamankan diri menunggu reaksi yang yang di berikan Kyuhuyun.

"Enak" satu kata yang mampu menciptakan sebuah senyan di wajah manis itu.

"Tapi sedikit asin. Aku rasa tak apa" masa bodoh dengan asin, buktinya jajamyeon buatannya di makan Kyuhyun dengan lahap.

Setelah itu mereka berdua sarapan dengan tenang di apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

.

규성

.

.

'Bagaimana penyerangan pertamamu hyung?' Suara berat Donghae terdengar dari ponsel hitam kepunyaan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun tampak menyukai makananku, dan juga aku sering memergokinya melihat kearahku. Namun setelah itu dia menghindar" tawa renyah terbentuk dari bibir plum itu. Matanya melrik kiri dan kanan, mengawasi sekitar.

'Benarkah? Kau harus memberikanku sesuatu hyung. Haha. Dan juga, Kyuhyun itu lebih suka orang yang apa adanya. Jangan berpura-pura menjadi namja baik hati yang feminim, karena ia tidak suka orang yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, oke' Yesung mengangguk semangat. Namun ketika ia sadar Donghae tidak akan melihatnya, suara yang telah dibuat melengking menjawab.

"Ne. Oppa" ujarnya yang disambut tawaan dari balik sambungan di seberang telpon.

'Hyung.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?'

"Silahkan"

'Aku mendengar beberapa masalah yang menimpamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Karena dari apa yang ku lihat kau tidak mungkin berbuat hal sebodoh itu saat kau tau bahwa kau adalah publik figur. Tapi yang aku tanya bukan alasan kau berbuat seperti itu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah, apa benar masalahmu dengan Choi Seung Hyun selesai ?' Yesung tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu? Setauku malah mungkin dia akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Karena aku kembali memukul wajah brengseknya itu'

'Apa hyung belum melihat berita pagi ini?" Yesung menggeleng dan langsung menjawab.

"Belum. Aku tidak ingin melihat berita karena malam sebelumnya aku kembali membuat masalah dengannya" tawaan pelan dari seberang line telpon membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

'Choi Seung Hyun membuat pengakuan bahwa kalian hanya salah paham dan telah dibicarakan dengan baik-baik. Juga dia membersihkan namamu dan mencabut tuntutannya. Berita itu telah tersebar di berbagai media'" Yesung semakin tidak mengerti. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan menutup sambungan telponnya dengan tergesa.

Tangannya bergerak menjelajahi ponsel pintarnya hingga ia menemukan artikel yang ia cari. Dan benar saja, wajahnya langsung menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia baca. Kapan ia dan Seung Hyun berbicara baik-baik? Yang ia ingat ia kembali memukul wajah Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun membawanya pergi.

Baru saja Yesung berniat untuk menghubungi manager-nya, suara bass berat yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Penampilan namja itu benar-benar seperti tukang parkir. Dengan baju khas penjaga parkiran.

"Kau masih di sini?" Yesung menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemanimu? Kau bilang harus membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, jika aku tidak mengikutimu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang kata fans-nya mampu membuat mereka jatuh cinta. Namun yang di dapat Yesung hanya gumaman tak jelas dari Kyuhyun dan namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu meninggalkan Yesung seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

규성

.

.

Biasanya tempat parkir itu hanya ada mobil terparkir, mobil keluar, mobil masuk, dan penjaga parkir. Namun hari itu tempat parkir mendadak begitu ramai dengan para gadis yang berteriak kegirangan ketika menemukan idol mereka berada di tempat parkir di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul.

Si tersangka malah melakukan service mendadak di tempat parkir. Mulai dari tanda tangan, hingga foto bersama.

"Oppa.. kami tetap mendukungmu. Kami percaya padamu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Kami sangat menunggukan album terbarumu" ucap salah satu fans wanita dengan t-shirt putih melekat di tubuh. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Yesung dan Yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sedang para penjaga parkiran yang lain mendadak menjadi bodyguard Yesung. Mereka secara tidak langsung melindungi Yesung ketika ada penggemar yang mulai bertingkah berlebihan. Cukup mereka di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun bersama artis terkenal tadi pagi. Sekarang mereka harus menjajadi bodyguard dadakan untuk Yesung. Sedang orang yang menjadi alasan utama Yesung di sana malah hanya duduk di pos penjaga parkir dengan headset di telinga.

"Oppa!"

"Oppa"

"Oppa"

Huh.. sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi sangat berat.

.

.

.

"Gamsahamnida Yesung-ssi" Yesung tersenyum senang ketika teman-teman barunya (penjaga parkiran) melahap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Saat itu sudah waktunya mereka untuk beristirahat. Matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna. Dan kini biarkan mereka beristirahat setelah melewati hari yang berat (melindungi Yesung dari para gadis).

"Hah.. ayo bantu aku menghabiskan ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya seorang diri" Yeaung membuka bungkusan dari penggemarnya yang berisi coklat.

"Huaa.. apa tidak apa Yesung-ssi? Ini untukmu bukan?"

"Kita semua sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Ayo kita makan bersama. Kyuhyun! Kau tidak ikut?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak berujar apapun.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" Tanya Yesung pada salah seorang namja yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Hmm.. begitulah hyung. Dia agak pendiam tapi kadang-kadang dia juga akan bertingkah aneh. Lagipula Kyuhyun baru beberapa minggu bekerja di sini"

"Dia memang aneh" timpal Yesung seraya tangannya berniat meraih sebuah coklat di depannya.

"Wah.. hanya tinggal satu. Kyu! Ini untukmu"

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh, aneh?" Kyuhyun meraih pemberian Yesung dan malahapnya habis. Yesung seolah tidak peduli dan mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih pada bungkusan kecil dengan pita berwarna merah.

"Karena aku tidak kebagian coklat dan ini hanya satu, Maka ini hanya untukku"

"Itu hakmu Yesung-ssi" dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman, Yesung melahap semua cake kecil di tangannya. Hmm.. terasa lezat ketika cream coklatnya memenuhi mulutnya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka dengan diselingi tawa. Entah memang Yesung yang mudah bergaul atau memang orang-orang di tempat itu di penuhi orang baik dan menyenangkan. Mereka berteman dengan cepat dan sudah terlihat akrab. Sesekali pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung tercipta.

"Dari yang aku dengar Shining Star Kim Yesung itu orangnya sangat menyebalkan dan arogant. Bahkan member Super Junior tidak menyukainya"

"Aku juga dengar Super Junior Yesung suka mem-bully para traine, dia membuat para traine tidak betah dan keluar dari pelatihan mereka" timpal dua orang di antara mereka.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menjawab sambil cemberut.

"Aku sudah tau dengan hal itu. Banyak orang yang salah paham padaku, dan juga hatersku bertambah. Aku tidak tau sikapku yang mana hingga mereka sangat membenciku"

"Mungkin karena kau sangat manis dan terkenal"

"Apa kau sedang merayuku?" Walau sekilas, Yesung menangkap Kyuhyun yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin"

Yesung terbatuk ketika tawanya tidak bisa ia tahan.

"Makanya, makan jangan seperti anak kecil" Kyuhyun menyodorkan air dan Yesung langsung menghabiskannya.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." batuk Yesung semakin keras. Bukannya tambah baik, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan panas.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Yesung-ssi. Gwenchana?" Tanya namja bernama Minho saat gelagat Yesung semakin tidak biasa.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.."

"Hei.. kau tidak apa?" Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Yesung dan melihat wajah pucat Yesung yang telah di penuhi keringat. Yesung tidak berbicara apapun melainkan, batuknya yang semakin parah.

"S-sa-kit" ujar Yesung pelan dan kembali terbatuk.

"Kita ke rumah sakit" Kyuhyun segera menggendong Yesung dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

To Be Coentinued

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Annyeong ^^ lala back~~ ini Vague chapter 4, khusus buat yg udah nungguin :D mian lama dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau ninggalkan jejaknya di chapter sebelumnya. Aku harap masih ada yang review dan kalo dapat sih lebih ya~~

Harpaairiry | Dyana Kim | lyflink97 | CloudYesungie | Jy | ziekyusung | yedung ukeku | kim | cloud | Megan Liem | Jeremy kim84 | ajib4ff | ressalini | JungKimCaca | AuraKim | gyuseong cho | kim rose | cassandraelf | cloudsammy | cho loekyu07 | rikarika | dewinyonyakang | Kim YeHyun | Cloud246 | kim kyusung | angel sparkyu | Kyutiesung | daraelf | Kim Yeclouds | | luvkyusung | Cloud6009 | KaraKyusungReal | | ericha'elfclouds | yeyeysung | babykyusung | nin nina | Kim RyeoSungHyun | sweetyYeollie | Haruka Uchiha | Khyo009 | hlyeyenpls | aichan | kim. | SKYLIM24 | GaemGyu92 | Olla | dan beberapa dari chinguel yang namanya cuma Guest ^^ buat Kim Rose, mian nunggu lama hingga harus review berkali-kali :D

Yosh~~ kalo review nya jauh dari chap sebelumnya, nggak bakalan aku update sampe taun depan *geplok hehe

Next update~~ bersiap buat yang reques squel dari FF **Breaking Up ^^**

…

…

…

Mind to Review?

.

..

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


	5. New Trouble

.

Vague

.

Chapter 5

.

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, and Other

KyuSung and other

YAOI— Shounen-Ai, Un-Official Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

Yesung memandang lurus ke arah jendela bergorden putih disisi ranjang pesakitannya. Ia memandang lurus ke arah luar, entah apa yang tengah diamatinya, pandangannya terlihat kosong, tidak berfokus.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika rasa panas dan perih menguasai kerongkongannya. Sebelum semua berubah gelap. Saat ia terbangun, ia mendapati Jongjin yang tengah tertidur di sisinya. Sebelum sang adik terbangun dan berteriak heboh saat ia telah sadarkan diri. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum lemah ketika Jongjin mengatakan ia akan segera kembali setelah memanggil dokter.

Hingga sekarang ucapan dokter Lee masih terngiang di telinganya.

'Kami menemukan zat berbahaya di dalam cake yang Yesung-ssi makan, kami belum tau jenis zat apa, hanya saja efek dari zat tersebut membuat anda untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa bernyanyi. Zat itu membuat pita suara anda rusak, namun beruntung Yesung-ssi segera di tangani, sehingga kemungkinan terburuk nya dapat dihindari' Dari sana Yesung telah dapat menebak kemungkinan terburuk tersebut. Tidak dapat berbicara- bisu.

Yesung sadar bahwa banyak orang-orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya. Ini juga bukan pertama kali mereka mencoba melukai dirinya. Hanya saja kali ini ia sungguh merasa marah dan sedih. Ia adalah seorang penyanyi, dan bagaimana mungkin seorang penyanyi hidup tanpa suara? Apa mereka benar-benar ingin menghancurkannya? beruntung ia masih bisa berbicara walau meninggalkan rasa sakit.

Hingga tanpa berpikir panjang, Yesung langsung saja menyampaikan kekesalannya di media sosial. Banyak dari mereka yang menyemangati nya, namun tak sedikit pula yang menyayangkan ia masih selamat. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya. Para haters yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Mungkin mereka akan lebih senang jika ia mati. Tapi maaf, mereka memilih lawan yang salah.

Helaan nafas menjadi pertanda bahwa sekeras apapun orang seperti Yesung, ia juga mempunyai rasa lelah.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongjin mengatakan ia akan ke rumah sakit bersama Kyuhyun. Namun ini terlalu cepat jika mereka sudah datang. Yesung menunggu dengan penasaran.

Raut keterkejutan tidak mampu disembunyikan oleh sang idola ketika mendapati sekelompok namja yang ia kenal. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan langsung berlari dan memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Jong woon-ah.. hyung macam apa aku ini, aku bahkan tidak tau keadaanmu dan malah mengetahui nya dari orang-orang. Mianhae" Leeteuk leader mereka menangis terisak saat memberikan pelukan padanya.

"Sudahlah hyung.. aku baik-baik saja" ucap Yesung lemah. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun di sini.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami? Kau anggap apa kami selama ini? Kau sedang sakit dan Kau hanya diam. Siwon bahkan langsung terbang dari China setelah membaca tulisanmu. Kita adalah keluarga! Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Bertingkah baik-baik saja. Apa salahnya memberitahu kami jika Kau sedang sakit haah!" tangis Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Ia kembali memeluk dongsaeng- nya itu lebih erat.

"Hyung" lirih Yesung. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, apa lagi jika membantah Leeteuk, ia tidak ingin ambil risiko, Leeteuk sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Jadinya Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan leader mereka.

"Yesung hyung" Yesung beralih pada namja tampan yang berdiri di belakang Leeteuk, Siwon yang memperlihatkan raut lega di wajah. Terlihat sekali jika dongsaeng-nya itu benar-benar kabur dari China.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat di perjalanan." Ucapnya mengambil alih pelukan Leeteuk setelah membuat leader mereka sedikit murka.

Yesung tersenyum senang, ia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu kepada member yang lain. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu karena memang setahunya mereka memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Bukan hanya itu, jika ia memberitahu keadaannya, bisa dipastikan mereka akan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masingㅡ seperti saat ini.

Pandangan Yesung beralih pada sosok di belakang Siwon, Kibum. Walau ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Yesung tau jika Kibum juga khawatir padanya. Salah satu dongsaeng-nya itu bergerak untuk ikut memeluknya. Untuk sekali lagi Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

Pandangan Yesung beralih pada salah satu member mereka yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakang dan terkesan bersembunyi dari Yesung. Tanpa dikomando, member yang lain ikut menatap namja termuda mereka. Di belakang sana, Ryeowook terlihat menghindari tatapan Yesung.

Secara sadar, Leeteuk menggiring member yang lain untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Seolah memberi kesempatan bagi Yesung dan Ryewook untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Kamar di salah satu rumah sakit itu mendadak sunyi setelah sebelumnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai suara.

Ryeowook masih tetap berada dalam posisi semula dimana ia hanya berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Yesung tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari dongsaeng-nya itu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di tebak.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook berani mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menatap tepat kearah onyx hitam Yesung. Tanpa ia sadari dengan cepat ia membawa langkahnya ke arah Yesung, memeluknya dengan erat dan dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya.

"Hyung… mianhae hyung.. aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tau aku bersalah, aku mohon maafkan aku" Ryeowook terisak pelan, masih memeluk Yesung yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Yesung tidak berbicara apapun, ia hanya membiarkan Ryeowook menangis dan meluapkan emosi yang ia simpan.

"Aku benar benar kesepian saat kau mendapat job yang banyak, kau tidak pernah lagi menemaniku saat aku terbangun di tengah malam atau ketika aku insomnia. Kau juga tidak ada ketika aku sakit, aku merasa kau berubah, kau mulai menjauh dengan aku yang kesepian" Ryeowook tersedu masih dengan memeluk Yesung. Sebenarnya mereka sejak dahulu memang sangat dekat, bahkan bukan hal aneh lagi jika mereka selalu terlihat bersama, malah saat mereka bertengkar, di sanalah letak keanehan nya.

Yesung ingat saat itu. Ketika ia yang memang sekamar dengan Ryeowook sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ketika malam datang. Salah satu dongsaeng-nya itu memang sering mengalami insomnia, hingga Yesung dengan sendang hati menemani Ryeowook walau paginya ia akan sangat mengantuk. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, mulai dari lagu, hingga masalah pribadi. Namun itu sebelum Yesung memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Walau kita berada di panggung yang sama, namun aku seperti tidak bertemu denganmu. Walau kita menyanyikan lagu yang sama, aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara denganmu. Banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan, tetapi kau terlalu jauh"

"Aku hanya ingin album solo untukku, tetapi kau yang mendapatkannya, itu membuat rasa kesepianku berubah menjadi benci. Aku tahu itu tidak beralasan" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap pada onyx bulan sabit Yesung. Sedang Yesung masih tidak mengatakan apapun, ia seolah memberi ruang pada Ryeowook untuk mencurahkan isi hati yang selama ini ia simpan.

Yesung telah mengenal Ryeowook sejak mereka masih dalam masa trainee, Ryeowook muda begitu pendiam dan tertutup. Ia begitu sulit mengakrapkan diri dengan yang lainnya, ditambah ia menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para senior untuk mebully-nya. Hingga sekarang Yesung masih ingat wajah senang Ryeowook ketika mereka berada di group yang sama. Yesung pun tahu, bahwa mungkin Ryeowook merasa tidak ingin merepotkan member yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang merasukiku saat itu. Aku merasa begitu kecewa ketika kau menolak tawaran Leeteuk. Aku langsung merasa begitu kecewa dan tanpa sadar aku telah begitu tidak sopan padamu. Awalnya aku senang saat orang-orang menyalahkanmu. Namun lama kelamaan aku merasa begitu bersalah dan sadar, ditambah masalah dengan Seunghyun. Awalnya aku kembali mendapat alasan untuk kembali membencimu. Kekasihku terang-terangan mengatakan ingin berkencan dengan orang lain, dan itu adalah dirimu. Namun melihat bagaimana kau menolongku malam itu hyung, rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Aku bahkan begitu malu bertemu denganmu. Ditambah masalahmu dengan Seunghyun adalah karena diriku, sedangkan aku seperti seorang pengecut bersembunyi seolah aku tidak tau apa apa-apa. Aku benar-benar bersalah, hyung" air mata yang semula berhenti kini kembali mengalir begitu deras. Ia bisa merasakan betapa menyesalnya Ryeowook saat ini. Hanya melihat sekilas Yesung sudah tau jika beberapa hari ini Ryeowook menjalani harinya dengan lelah dan tidak bersemangat. Mungkin efek dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Heii... sudahlah, berhentilah menangis. Hyung tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang telah terjadi. Maafkan hyung yang selama ini tidak bisa memahamimu. Harusnya hyung tidak menyirami mu atau bersikap seperti itu padamu." Ujar Yesung lemah. bagaimanapun ia belum bisa berbicara sebagimana normalnya.

Bukannya berhenti tangis Ryeowook malah semakin keras. Ia terisak dengan terus menatap Yesung.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara pada Seunghyun untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi ia mengancam dan memaksaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada perusahaan appa, di tambah lagi posisi appa di managemen mulai melemah. Aku begitu bingung hyung.. aku ingin membantumu tetapi aku tidak bisa" Yesung menatap Ryeowook iba, ia membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Ryeowook kembali menangis.

"Sst... tenanglah, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku, jadi tidak ada yang harus di maafkan. Sejak awal kita adalah keluarga, sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi dongsaeng kecilku" ujar Yesung menenangkan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut menangis. Ia harus kuat, dan membiarkan Ryeowook menangis meluapkan emosi yang iya pendam.

Dari celah pintu Leeteuk, Siwon ditambah Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang baru datang mengintip moment antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Leeteuk yang dasarnya memang mudah tersentuh kembali menangis, bedanya kali ini senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Siwon tidak menangis, ia merangkul bahu Leeteuk untuk menenangkan leader mereka. Sedang Kibum hanya memperhatikan rekan-rekannya. Ia tidak senorak mereka yang ingin tau urusan orang.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang berniat untuk menjenguk Yesung harus ikut ikutan mengintip karena Leeteuk melarang mereka untuk masuk. Lagi pula mereka juga ikut tersentuh.

"Minggir sedikit Shindong hyung.. aku tidak bisa melihat apapun" Eunhyuk mengeluh ketika celah pintu yang kecil tertutupi oleh Shindong. Bukannya mengalah, Shindong malah semakin menghalangi pandangannya.

Eunhyuk kembali merungut, ia menginjak kaki Shindong dan saat Shindong memberinya tatapan tajan, Eunhyuk balas memeletkan lidahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sebuah suara dari sisi kanannya mengejutkan Eunhyuk. Ia terkejut bukan karena kedatangan yang tiba-tiba, melainkan karena ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu.

Semua orang menatap sumber suara, dimana ada Jongjin, Kyuhyun dan Donghaeㅡ yang masih berdiri di samping Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa diam terpaku. Bahkan ketika Donghae beralih menyapa member Super junior yang lain ia masih berdiri mematung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam? " kini giliran Jongjin yang bertanya. Ia mengintip ke dalam melalui celah kecil yang di kerubungi oleh semua orang. Kemudian ia masuk begitu saja yang menghasilkan tatapan tidak percaya dari yang lain. Mau tidak mau akhirnya mereka semua mengikuti Jongjin masuk.

"Hai hyung" Donghae menghampiri Yesung yang masih setia di atas ranjangnya, dengan Ryeowook yang masih di sampingnya. Yesung tersenyum dan menerima bingkisan yang dibawa Donghae.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan? Tanya Jongjin yang mengambil tempat di sebelah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya tajam. Semua orang juga tahu jika Jongjin senang sekali menggoda Ryeowook. Leeteuk, Siwon, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Shindong mengambil tempat pada sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruang rawat Yesung.

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu ketika mendapati namja tinggi pucat di belakang JongJin. Semua orang langsung ikut memperhatikan seorang namja yang belum mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook-ah?" Ryeowook menatap ragu pada Yesung yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih diam.

"Aku dulu pernah bekerja untuk Mr. Kim. Supir pribadi" jawab Kyuhyun tidak yakin. Kemudian ia manatap pada Ryeowook dengan senyuman tipis tersemat di wajah pucatnya.

"Ahh.. iya. Itu sudah lama sekali bukan" Ryeowook tersenyum canggung. Sedang Yesung menatap mereka berdua curiga sebelum ia mengangkat bahu percaya.

"Ahh... jadi itu mengapa kau hanya tau Ryeowook di Super Junior?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Yesung untuk memberikan rangkaian bunga yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Baru saja Yesung ingin mengatakan terima kasih, Kyuhyun langsung menyela.

"Donghae yang memaksaku untuk membelikanmu bunga" Yesung langsung mendengus tidak suka.

"Apa ini Kyuhyun yang menolak dan membuatmu menangis tiga hari non stop itu hyung?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya cuek.

"Ya.. dia orangnya. Tapi sekarang dia adalah kekasihku" semua orang menganga tidak percaya. Tak kecuali Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan lengannya sudah dirangkul Yesung.

"Sejak kapan aku setuju menjadi kekasihmu?" Yesung mengerucut pada Kyuhyun, tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang menggamit Kyuhyun, malah semakin erat.

Yesung berniat untuk membalas sebelum dokter datang dan melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Dokter Lee. Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Silahkan"

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Bisakah anda mengambilkan gambar kami bersama?" Yesung menyodorkan ponselnya yang menghasilkan dengusan dari semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Dokter Lee tersenyum tipis dan bergegas mengambil beberapa gambar Yesung dan teman temannya. Setelah itu Yesung tidak lupa untuk mengambil selfie dengan pose imut sebelum membagikannya ke akun SNS yang ia miliki.

"Orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa kau hanya mencari sensasi. Harusnya kau bertingkah seperti orang sakit. Bukan memposting sesuatu yang akan kembali menyakitimu" ujar JongJin dengan wajah malas. Para member sedang menginterogasi Kyuhyun di atas sofa seraya memakan buah yang mereka bawa untuk dirinya. Ckk..bahkan mereka tidak memperdulikan Yesung. Jongjin ikut bergabung sebagai pembela Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." Yesung mendapati Eunhyuk di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang menyodorkan potongan apel. Yesung menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tidak berbicara apapun karena Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan apple di tangan.

"Donghae-ah" mungkin Donghae mempunyai pendengaran yang sangat baik hingga bisa mendengar panggilan Yesung yang sangat pelan. Sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, tanpa di minta Donghae langsung menghampiri Yesung yang setia dengan ranjang pesakitannya.

"Bisa kau temani Hyukie keluar? Aku ingin minum sesuatu" Eunhyuk langsung menatap Yesung tidak percaya diselingi dengan tanda tanya besar yang terpampang jelas di caramel itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Donghae melirik Eunhyuk sekilas. Yang berhasil mendatangkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Eunhyuk.

Yesung tersenyum lebar ketika mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tempat yang sebelumnya di huni oleh Eunhyuk langsung di tempati oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum senang.

"Aku sedang menjodohkan temanku dengan temanmu!" Yesung menatap apple merah di tangan Kyuhyun. Menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyuapi nya.

"Kau mengumpan temanmu begitu saja pada bad boy seperti Donghae?"

"Harusnya kau membela temanmu, bukan malah menjelekkannya" jawab Yesung dengan mata yang masih fokus pada apple di tangan Kyuhyun. Namun wajahnya langung cemberut ketika Kyuhyun malah memasukkan apple itu ke mulutnya begitu saja. Tentu saja Yesung langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Aku kenal Donghae sudah lama. Jadi aku tau apa yang akan terjadi pada temanmu" Kyuhyun yang tidak tau situasi masih terus mengunyah apple incaran Yesung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika Donghae menyakiti temanku, aku tidak akan segan memukul wajah tampannya itu"

"Hmm.. cepatlah sembuh jika kau ingin memukulnya" akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap si lawan bicara.

"Apa kau sedang mendoakanku untuk cepat sembuh? Atau kau merasa kesepian karena aku tidak bersamamu beberapa hari ini? " Yesung tersenyum nakal berniat menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutar mata bosan. "Aku harus membuang waktuku untuk menjengukmu." Yesung semakin kesal dengan namja pucat sialan di sampingannya itu.

"Apa salahku harus menyukai namja brengsek menyebalkan sepertimu"

"Karena aku mempesona" jawab Kyuhyun asal yang semakin membuat Yesung sangat kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Ckk.. narsis" bisik Yesung pelan. Tidak berniat Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya itu.

Yesung yang sebelumnya membuang muka kembali harus menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah masam Yesung langsung berubah cerah ketika mendapati sepotong apple di wajahnya. Yesung membuka mulutnya, menunggu Kyuhyun untuk menyuapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggumu menyuapi" jawab Yesung polos.

"Tanganmu tidak patah atau sebagainya, jadi makan sendiri" Kyuhyun meletakkan potongan itu pada telapak tangan Yesung yang terbuka.

Yesung kembali meluncurkan sumpah serapahnya pada namja pucat itu. Ia tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa begitu menyukai namja menyebalkan kurang ajar seperti Kyuhyun? Karena Kyuhyun mempesona? Berarti Yesung sudah jatuh dalam pesona iblis.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun! Aku akan membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku hingga kau tidak akan bisa pergi walaupun hanya sedetik"

"Aku sudah tidak sadar menantinya " balas Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang menjadi sangat mengerikan di wajah pucat yang Kyuhyun miliki.

Yesung memutuskan diam tanda menyerah. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan Ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan berada di sisi lain ranjang yang ia tempati.

.

.

규성

.

.

Tempat pertama yang Yesung datangi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit adalah SM Building. Setelah itu ia akan memulai harinya dengan mengganggu Kyuhyun sepanjang hari. Yesung bahkan telah menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk Kyuhyun.

Seperti biasa orang-orang yang ada di gedung itu akan menatapnya. Namun entah mengapa ia merasa kali ini mereka melihatnya tidak seperti biasa.

Yesung berhenti ketika telinganya menangkap keributan pada salah satu ruangan yang lewati. Tampak olehnya seorang yeoja yang merupakan Juniornya tengah memarahi para trainee. Yesung yang jiwa ' hero ' nya muncul, langsung memasuki ruangan berdaun pintu putih itu.

"Apa mem-bully para trainer adalah hobby barumu, Jiyeon-ssi? " semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tersentak kaget. Ditambah ketika mereka mendapati Yesung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

Tidak berbeda dengan Jiyeon yang langsung gugup. "Oppa" sapanya pelan.

"Sekarang bukan jamannya lagi senioritas Jiyeon-ssi " lanjut Yesung seraya melangkahkan kaki semakin memasuki ruangan.

Hoobae-nya itu terlihat gugup. Ia tidak tahu membalas ucapan Yesung seperti apa. Jiyeon menatap tajam pada trainer yang nampak lega. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan dengan terang-terangan mencibir padanya.

"Mereka harus di ajarkan rasa hormat, oppa. Jika tidak mereka akan menginjak kita saat mereka merasa sudah berada di atas angin. Hingga mereka lupa caranya menghormati Sunbae mereka" seorang yeoja di sebelah Jiyeon yang menjawab. seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam panjangnya nya yang di biarkan tergerai. Yesung tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Lagi pula aku rasa oppa tidak berhak mencampuri apa yang kami lakukan" tambah yeoja itu yang menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung.

"Kau baru saja memperlihatkan betapa tidak sopannya kau padaku" Yesung berujar dingin. Memperlihatkan bahwa yeoja itu telah memilih lawan yang salah.

"Ohh.. maafkan aku. Aku sedang berbicara dengan Shining Star Kim Yesung. Tentunya aku harus menunjukkan rasa hormat ku" gadis itu menyeringai.

"Mungkin aku akan berbuat baik dan mencari perhatianmu jika kau masih Kim Yesung sang bintang. Namun sayang sekali. Sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yesung bingung dengan perasaan yang tiba tiba gelisah. Sebenarnya sejak ia bangun tadi pagi perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Yeoja itu berdecis, "aku mendengar sebuah kabar burung, kudengar mereka akan menendangmu dari Support Junior. Tidak ada satupun job yang datang untukmu tambahㅡ" si yeoja melirik Yesung dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"ㅡ kau tidak bisa menyanyi. Aku harap itu untuk selamanya. Ditambah aktingmu sangat buruk dan juga skandal dan kasus-kasus yang membuat banyak pihak yang membatalkan kontrak kerja mereka denganmu dan menggantinya dengan artis agensi lain. Kau tau berapa kerugian yang di tanggung perusahaan karenamu? Sudah sepantasnya mereka menendangmu keluar" fokus Yesung tidak lagi pada yeoja berambut hitam yang terus mengoceh. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga menghasilkan tatapan bingung semua orang.

Yesung segara menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian paling ujung. Ia membuka pintu yang tertutup dan menghempaskannya dengan keras. Hingga mereka yang berada di ruangan tersebut melihat kearahnya dengan terkejut.

Yesung berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup. Memandang satu persatu wajah yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Di sana ada prince manager nya, Lee Soman, dan beberapa lainnya yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Yesung-ssi"

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Kalian tidak bisa menyingkirkanku seperti seekor serangga!" Yesung berteriak keras dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat. Ia bahkan lupa pesan Dokter Lee untuk menghemat suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih menatapnya nyalang. Seakan tidak gentar, Yesung menghampiri Soo Man dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa kau ingin menyingkirkanku? tidak adakah sedikitpun usahamu untuk membantuku?" Pria di depannya diam tidak bergeming. Menolak untuk menatap kedua onyx Yesung yang memerah.

"Apa kau hanya akan tetap diam?!" Teriak Yesung lagi. Namun tetap tidak menghasilkan reaksi apapun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membantumu, Yesung-ssi. Kau sudah berakhir" suara berat yang selalu tersimpan dalam ingatan Yesung membuatnya berbalik untuk mendapatkan wajah paling ia benci. Kim Young Min. Orang yang mempunyai kuasa penuh di perusahaan itu walau ia bukan pemiliknya.

"Kami tidak mungkin mempertahankanmu. Satu-satunya tawaran untukmu adalah mengisi sebuah soundtrack, namun ku dengar kau tidak bisa menyanyi untuk sekarang" pria paruh baya berjas hitam itu melangkah mendekat. Menatapnya dengan pandangan paling buruk yang pernah ia terima.

"Segera kemasi barang-barangmu dan tinggallah di dorm untuk sementara. Untuk orang tua dan adikmu, aku juga akan menghentikannya" Yesung tersentak.

"Aku sudah mencetak uang untukmu selama bertahun tahun. Dan hanya karena ini kau langsung menarik semuanya? Aku tidak masalah dengan apartemen, namun jika itu adalah keluargaku, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan perintahmu lagi! " Yesung berbicara dengan suara rendah. Sekuat tenaga ia tetap terlihat kuat.

Young Min menyeringai. "Kau pikir semua itu cukup? Bahkan jika kau berkerja puluhan tahun pun belum mencukupi apapun" tanpa peringatan, Yesung langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada Young Min. Semua orang berteriak terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Prince manager langsung berlari dan menahan Yesung yang bersiap kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Young Min yang mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau! Pria tua brengsek! Kau pikir apa yang akan presdir lakukan jika ia tau apa yang kau lakukan pada perusahaannya?!" Yesung berusaha melepaskan pegangan sang manager dari tangannya. Tangannya gatal untuk kembali memukul wajah rubah tua itu.

"Presdir akan berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkan perusahaannya. Maka dari itu aku harus menyingkirkan serangga kecil sepertimu"

"Ya! Kau!"

'PLAKK'

Yesung terdiam setelah menerima tampan di pipi. Bukan, bukan Young Min yang melakukannya tetapi Soo Man yang sejak tadi hanya melihat dari kejauhan.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua? Jika kau tetap ingin bersama Super Junior dan menyayangi keluargamu, maka kau harus mendapat job. Aku akan menunggu hingga besok. Maka aku akan membiarkanmu" Yesung menunduk, tidak mampu menatap wajah di depannya. Prince manager sudah melepaskan tangannya.

"Tetapi jika tidak ada satupun perkerjaan untukmu, maka kau harus segera keluar dari sini. Itu adalah kesepakatan yang telah kau tanda tangani. Kau tidak punya satu hak pun. Kau berlanjut, keluar, berakhir, adalah keputusan management. Kau hanya alat di sini. Jadi berhentilah untuk membantah, karena kau tidak akan bisa dan tidak ada yang bisa membantumu" Lee Soo Man pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Yesung masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Lebih baik kau mencari tempat tinggal atau perkerjaan, sebelum kau benar-benar di tendang keluar dari sini"

Tanpa di perintahkan untuk kedua kalinya, Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia berteriak frustasi. Di perjalanan menuju mobilnya, Yesung tidak berhenti menyumpahi Young Min. Tidak peduli walaupun mungkin ada yang mendengar umpannya tersebut.

Bahkan Yesung tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja melewati member Super Junior dan mengacuhkan panggilkan mereka.

Ingin menuntut? Lupakan! Yang ada malah mereka akan mempermalukannya di depan semua orang.

"Arghhh! " Yesung memukul stir mobilnya dengan keras. Dengan kasar tangannya menghapus air matanya yang entah kenapa sejak kapan mengalir menembus pertahanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Annyeong ^^ mian lama xD sebenernya FF ini udah jadi setengahnya, tapi karena ke hapus, ya~~ jadi di ulang lagi deh u.u

So, aku harap masih ada yg baca ^^

Thank untuk yg udah riview kemaren:

erylukita91 | babykyusung | cloud | kim rose | ayakyusung134 | Yani926 | AyoukyusungUmimoe | cassandraelf | nichan | hara | daraelf | JungKimCaca | Sukayesunguke | rikarika | angel sparkyu | Harpaairiry | ajib4ff | GaemCloudsKyusung | Kim YeHyun | harmonie kim | AutumnJeremy | Megan Liem | KyuSungPolarise | ismaneli | cloudyesungie | kys134 | woonie | dewinyonyakang | Cloud246 | higurashy sparclouds | Kyutiesung | yera | Jy | ollla | AuraKim | Dyana Kim | Flink Elf | yera | YuRhachan | chs3 | Nakazawa Ryu | hlyeyenpls | peach tea | SkyLim24 | loeloe07 | jeremy Kim84 | Leethakim | 134 | cimey | Choi ha yoo | Risita818 | Ada dehh | aKyuCloud | dan beberapa **Guest**

Terima kasih untuk sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca dan memberikan beberapa kata di kotak riview, chingudeul ^^ Love You All 3

.

.

Mind to leave some riview?

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

Magbe3


	6. New Step

.

**V**ague - Chapter **6**

**.**

**.**

**K**yu**S**ung

.

.

**I** do not own **S**uper **J**unior sadly, just having this story as min**e**.

.

.

**BL, OOC, TYPO, **

**UN-OFFICIAL PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**규성 **

**.**

**.**

Yesung tidak percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan, yang ia tau adalah takdir, jodoh dan semua yang terjadi sudah di tulis oleh Tuhan. Ia memang bukan umat yang taat seperti Siwon, tetapi ia juga bukannya tidak percaya dengan Tuhan. Hanya saja kadang ia tidak tau mengapa Tuhan begitu senang mempermainkan hidupnya. Walau yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menerima semua yang telah digariskan takdir pada hidupnya.

Satu lagi takdir yang membuatnya berfikir bahwa Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya membenci dirinya, Kyuhyunㅡ yang entah takdir atau bukan, mereka kembali bertemu di depan apartemen namja tersebut.

Yesung merasa harinya tidak akan jadi lebih buruk, hingga ia memilih untuk mengabaikan namja pucat yang ia sukai. Ia lelah menangis beberapa jam terakhir dan bibirnya tidak lagi mampu untuk mengeluarkan umpatan, hingga untuk kali ini ia harus mengabaikan Kyuhyun-nya.

Yesung berjalan dengan begitu saja melewati Kyuhyun yang terlihat menatapnya bingung. Jika biasanya ia harus berusaha untuk menghindar dari sang Idol, tetapi kini ia malah seperti tidak terlihat oleh Yesung yang terus berjalan dengan tertunduk.

Dengan refleks yang bagus, Kyuhyun menahan salah satu lengan Yesung yang terjuntai lemah di sisi tubuhnya yang terlihat kurus, ternyata hanya pipinya saja yang chubby.

Mereka tertahan pada posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat, dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu Yesung untuk membalikkan tubuh. Rasa khawatir kembali Kyuhyun rasakan, sama saat pertama kali ia bertemu Yesung di depan apartemennya.

"Lepas.." suara baritone itu terdengar lemah dan serak, Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangan yang berada dalam cekalannya. Tangan dengan jemari kecil itu tergenggam erat.

"Yesung-ssi."

"Lepaskan aku." masih tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Yesung berujar pelan.

"Yesung-ssi." namun sayangnya Kyuhyun jauh lebih keras kepala darinya.

"Lepaskan aku, tetangga!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung hingga kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah itu kembali di hiasi oleh air mata. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang mengalah untuk memutuskan kontak itu. Mata Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. entah apa yang ada di balik caramel itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja? Tidak! Tidak ada satupun yang baik terjadi padaku!" Yesung meledak seketika. Ia tidak tau mengapa, hanya saja jika itu Kyuhyun, ia bisa mengatakan apapun dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?! Mereka menendangku! Mereka memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku bukan manusia Kyu." isakan lirih mengisi di setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat itu. Dadanya terasa berat hingga ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berfikir jernih, ia hanya butuh tempat untuk meluapkan emosinya yang menumpuk.

"Apa selama ini yang aku lakukan tidak cukup bagi mereka? Aku sudah bekerja keras dan inikah yang mereka berikan padaku? hiks." Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Yesung untuk jatuh dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan sang artis terus menangis dengan ocehan yang Kyuhyun harap dapat menghilangkan beban yang menghimpitnya.

"Yaa.. mereka memang benar, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Aku hanya alat yang dapat mereka lupakan kapan saja. Harusnya aku menerima ini semua, seperti pecundang." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan Yesung terus menangis di bahunya.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian tidak lagi terdengar isakan lirih dari Yesung. Kyuhyun melepaskannya, tetapi Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Anggukkan singkat Yesung berikan.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku menemanimu menangis, jadi lepaskan aku." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba mendorong bahu Yesung, tetapi Yesung tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"Gomawo." ucap Yesung pelan sebuah senyuman muncul dari bibir kissablenya yang tertupi bahu Kyuhyun. Yesung sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, dan ia senang saat orang yang mau menjadi tempat mengadunya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu. Biasanya kau tidak mau bersentuhan denganku, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu." gumam Yesung lagi tanpa mengurangi intesitas dekapannya.

"Ya!" Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Sarangahae, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jeongmal saranghae. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik." Kyuhyun tidak lagi berusaha untuk melepaskan Yesung yang memeluknya. Ia hanya terdiam, tangannya beralih mengelus punggung Yesung.

"Aigoo.. bisakah kalian tidak melakukan adegan mesra di tengah jalan seperti ini? Aku tau di sini hanya ada apartemen kalian berdua dan dorm Super Junior, tetapi kelian juga harus memikirkan perasaanku." suara menggoda Jong Jin menyentak Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat saat JongJin melemparkan senyuman menggoda, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan Yesung yang masih betah menempel padanya seperti lalat.

Awalnya Yesung masih mempertahankan posisinya yang memeluk Kyuhyun, sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskannya lebih kuat hingga Yesung menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau mengganggu, Kim Jong Jin!"

"Berhentilah menjadi namja gampangan, hyung. Harusnya Kyuhyun hyung yang mengejarmu, bukan kau." Jongjin berucap malas.

Yesung menghadiahi pukulan pada adiknya yang kurang ajar.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kemasi barang-barangmu! Kita akan pindah ke dorm!" Printah Yesung mutlak.

"Ckk.. aku tau pada akhirnya mereka akan mencampakkanmu." Jongjin menyisir rambutnya yang entah kapan kembali berwarna hitam setelah sebelumnya berwarna pirang.

"Kau bicara lagi, maka aku akan memukulmu!"

"Aku tidak mau pindah ke dorm. Itu untuk member groupmu, sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau adikku, bodoh!" Yesung kembali memukul kepala Jongjin.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun hyung, setidaknya aku tidak harus kesempitan jika harus satu kamar denganmu." sebelum kembali mendapatkan pukulan dari hyungnya, Jongjin segera masuk ke dalam apartementnya yang memang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung menggerutu sebelum menatap Kyuhyun tidak enak.

"Maaf kan dia, ne. Aku akan membujuknya untuk tidak melakukan niatnya itu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula belakangan ini Jongjin memang tinggal bersamaku." Yesung terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia hendak masuk ke dalam bekas apartemennya sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Gomawo." ujarnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Yesung sudah berjanji jika ia akan lebih gencar menaklukkan Kyuhyun. Dan soal SM, untuk kali ini ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tau mengapa ia harus berakhir untuk ikut membantu Yesung dan adiknya berkemas. Awalnya JongJin hanya meminta bantuannya, sebelum bocah itu malah menyuruhnya untuk membantu hyung-nya Yesung yang terlihat sangat kerepotan.

Benar-benar seorang artis, Yesung bahkan memiliki barang yang harusnya milik perempuan. Dan juga, selera fashion Yesung benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun harus menggelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Yesung memasuki sebuah kamar yang berada di dalam dorm Suju. Merasa tidak sopan karena ia masuk begitu saja. Padahal sebelumnya ia belum pernah masuk ke dalam apartement mereka. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangnnya pada sekitar kamar. Memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi Kyuhyun rasa cukup untuk kamar seorang namja. tetapi jika namja itu adalah Yesung, ia sedikit ragu.

"Ah.. kau bisa meletakkannya di sana, Kyu!" Yesung yang sedang membawa kardus menunjuk pada lantai yang tepat berada di bawah lemari. Seperti anak yang patah, Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan kardus besar di tangannya.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa belum. Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah.. Ahhh..." Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur beralas putih. Kasur lamanya. Ya.. memang jauh lebih besar dan empuk kasur yang ada di apartemennya. Tapi ia cukup merindukan semua yang ada di dorm.

"Kau bahkan menyuruhku melakukan semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa merasa lelah." ujar Kyuhyun pedas. Langsung saja Yesung memberinya tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku sudah lelah menangis! Kau pikir hidupku bahagia? Aku sudah hampir gila karena masalah dengan Ryeowook dan Seunghyun. Lalu datang lagi para wartawan yang seenaknya membuat berita. Dan sekarang aku akan dihadapkan dengan masalah baru lagi. Hahh.. hidupku penuh bermasalah. Kapan aku akan bahagia dan hidup dengan damai?" Yesung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya tertutup dengan kedua tangan yang terentang. Kedua kakinya terjuntai di tepi kasur.

"Ya tukang parkir! Kesinilah!" Tidak ada kata indah yang keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung, harusnya Kyuhyun marah, namun ia malah menurut dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Ya!" Teriakan keterkejutan tidak dapat Kyuhyun hindari ketika Yesung bangkit dan menarik tangannya. Hingga jadilah Kyuhyun dalam posisi yang menindih Yesung.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?!" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan intonasi tajam. Namun bukannya takut, Yesung malah tersenyum manis dan menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun bisa lepas dengan begitu mudah, namun sepertinya Yesung sedang begitu kuat setelah ia mengatakan ia sedang lelah. Ckk.. the power of love.

"Kau... ternyata terlihat begitu tampan jika di lihat dari dekat, tuan parkir." ujar Yesung dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang. Kedua tangannya melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun, sedang kedua kakinya melingkari paha Kyuhyun.

"Hei.. kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kim Yesung? Mendadak menjadi sangat agresif?" Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan berusaha untuk tidak menimpa tubuh Yesung.

"Bukankah kau suka namja atau yeoja yang agresif? Dan aku bahkan sangaaaat agresif." Yesung terus menatap wajah di atasnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Tangannya memainkan rambut coklat Kyuhyun dengan belaian lembut.

"Kau pikir aku akan menolak? Jika kau mau, aku bisa menidurimu, Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengikuti permainnan Yesung. Ia merendahkan wajahnya hingga hanya tinggal sedikit dorongan lagi, maka bibir mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan sangat menantikan saat-saat itu. Ayo.. kapan kau akan melepas pakaianku?" Yesung menyeringai. Ia tidak melepas pandangannya sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membuat sangat kelelahan." Seakan tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun balas menyeringai.

"Hmm.. aku suka jika kau yang membuatku lelah." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau pikir aku percaya kau bekerja di parkiran sedang kau mempunyai apartement mewah yang bahkan aku tidak snnggup membayarnya sekarang. Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya, Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Terserah padamu ingin menganggapku apa. Alien? Pangeran? Penipu? Terserah." Mereka masih terus bertatapan untuk beberapa saat kemudian. Menyelami keindahan masing-masing permata yang berbeda.

Hingga sekarang, Yesung masih tidak percaya ia telah jatuh pada seorang pria. Walau ia yakin, bahwa ia memiliki tipe yang tinggi, namun melihat Kyuhyun yang apa adanya mampu membuatnya kembali merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.

Sedang di pihak Kyuhyun sendiri ia tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Yesung. Walau pertama kali Yesung lebih pada orang menyusahkan dan menyebalkan, namun di balik itu Yesung mampu membuatnya peduli dan khawatir. Sebagaimana beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika ia mendapati Yesung dengan keadaan yang tidak dalam keadaan baik, hatinya merasa gundah.

Cinta? Kyuhyun rasa bukan.

Suka? Entahlah, tetapi belum seperti itu.

Tertarik? mungkin. Karena sepertinya Yesung mampu membuat Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Dengan berbagai prilaku aneh dan usahanya yang begitu gigih, Kyuhyun bohong jika ia tidak akan tertarik pada orang seperti Yesung.

"Ckk.. berhenti bercanda. Aku pegal." Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang bersuara setelah sekian lama diisi dengan kesunyian. Ia mencoba bangkit. Namun tetap orang keras kepala seperti Yesung tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin menciummu.." ujar Yesung manja. Ia semakin semangat menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ckk.. kau benar-benar aneh." Kyuhyun hanya berujar singkat. Tetapi ia tidak seperti berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yesung. Yesung tersenyum senang , sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi menjauh darinya.

Yesung meninggalkan sebuah senyuman menggoda sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung! Apa kau berniat untuk pindah ke sini?" Yesung tidak sadar sejak kapan semua member telah kembali dan kini semua terlihat lengkap dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan keheranan padanya.

Yesung mengerucut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatapi ke empat orang yang telah bersama dengannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Ini juga rumahku. Apa tidak boleh jika pindah kesini?" Hahh.. Yesung itu sangat aneh. Pergerakan dan moodnya tidak bisa ditebak dengn mudah. Kadang ia akan menjadi begitu peduli dan sangat perhatian, menjadi hyung yang dewasa bagi dongsaeng-nya.

Tetapi kadang ia bisa berubah menjadi sangat ketus dan menyebalkan. Terlihat cuek dan bertingkah ia tidak butuh siapapun. Sebenarnya apa yang Yesung inginkan?

"Bu-bukan begitu hyung.. hanya saja kau tiba-tiba pindah tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelum nya." Ryeowook membela.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Siwon yang duduk di atas sofa. Tepat di depannya.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Yesung pada Siwon yang langsung rifleks menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ku dengar kau begitu pemalas akhir-akhir ini. Kau pikir begitu caramu menjadi seorang artis dan idola? Harusnya kau bersemangat ketika menemui penggemar, bukan malah terus bertingkah manja dan masih berada di sini!" Siwon langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku berada disini untuk memastikan bahwa kau mengikuti semua jadwalmu dengan benar! Kau tau betapa mengerikannya aku Choi Siwon!" Siwon hanya mengangguk patuh. Sejujurny ia senang Yesung kembali tinggal bersama mereka. Hanya saja.. jika Leeteuk adalah hyung yang sangat pengertian, maka Yesung adalah hyung yang tidak kenal kata ampun.

Yesung mengagguk senang dengan reaksi Siwon. Matanya beralih pada magnae mereka yang sibuk mengunyah. Ryeowook hanya badannya yang kecil, tetapi jangan tanyakan nafsu makannya seperti apa.

"Kim Ryewook!" yang di panggil langsung menoleh dan memperbaiki duduknya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin debut solo? Tetapi kau selalu melakukan kesalahan saat recording? Apa karena selama ini aku tidak ada untuk mengawasimu hingga kau lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernyanyi? Aku akan ikut denganmu saat rekaman! Aku akan membuatmu menderita hingga kau akan memohon untuk berhenti. Tetapi maaf, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan sebelum hasilnya membuatku puas" bukannya marah atau tersinggung dengan ucapan Yesung, Ryeowook malah tersenyum senang dengan semangat yang membara seraya berteriak dengan keras dengan mengatakan 'yes sir' dengan suara melengking. Yesung tersenyum bangga pada Ryeowook. Bocah itu masih saja begitu mengaguminya.

Kini pandangan Yesung beralih pada Kibum. Yesung menatap Kibum lama, dongsaengnya itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kibum ituㅡ Yesung tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentangnya. Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Kibum bersikap manja dan rela bertengkar dengan Siwon hanya demi memperebutkan dirinya? Tetapi bocah itu malah bersikap tidak peduli ketika ia sakit. Jika orang menganggapnya aneh, maka Kibum tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Aku tidak mendengar kau membuat masalah, tetapi ingatlah Kim Kibum, aku akan tetap mengawasimu!" Kibum mengangguk paham seakan mengerti. Ia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Yesung.

"Dan Leeteuk hyung" nada suara Yesung berubah lembut. Ia mengahampiri leader mereka dan duduk di depannya, "sekarang hyung bisa lebih santai dan istirahat. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurus mereka semua." Leeteuk tersenyum sebagai balasan.

"Baguslah. Gomawoyo." Leeteuk mengacak rambut Yesung yang sebelumnya di tata berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya selama ini aku membantu hyung. Aku salah satu hyung di sini. Harusnya aku ada untuk membantumu hyung." Ujar Yesung serius. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu menyesal. Rasa bersalah menguasai dirinya. Ia tau bahwa selama ini Leeteuk kesulitan dalam mengurus semua member. Harusnya ia berada di sana, bersama Leeteuk untuk membantunya.

"Sudahlah.. setidaknya kau bersama kami sekarang." Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya kembali mengacak rambut Yesung.

Yesung ikut tersenyum senang. Ia tidak berniat menceritakan apapun pada member tentang masalahnya dengan management. Bisa di pastikan saat itu juga mereka akan pergi menemui para pimpinan dan mendobrak pintu mereka.

Yesung berdiri, "yappp... aku akan memulai menyiksa kalian semua hari ini." seakan yang di ucapkannya hanyalah sebuah ucapan selamat pagi, Yesung mengatakannya dengan wajah cerah secerah matahari di musim semi. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang langsung berubah pucat, Ryeowook malah bertepuk tangan senang. Sedang Kibum, jangan tanyakan apapun.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian kelima namja itu. Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan wajah datar, seolah ia keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang" tanya Yesung bingung. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi ke pintu keluar.

"Hyung, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di kamarmu?" Ryowook yang bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih berdua di dalam kamar?" Jawab Yesung santai. Ia lalu beranjak merapikan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan. Meninggalkan empat namja yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

Kegiatan Yesung seterusnya di sibukkan dengan merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya. Dengan bantuan para member yang malah lebih sibuk dari dirinya sendiri. Suasana yang telah lama di rindukan Yesung sebelumnya, ketika mereka melakukan tugas bersama-sama.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Malam telah datang menggantikan siang. Kegaduhan seakan tidak bisa di jauhkan dari dorm Super Junior. Mereka sedang sibuk membahas tentang makan malam mereka.

"Ayo kita pesan makanan!" Seru Ryeowook ceria.

"Aku sedang tidak makan makanan cepat saji, Ryeowook-ah." itu Yesung yang keberatan.

"Ayo kita pergi makan ke restoran biasa!"

"Aku malas keluar." masih Yesung yang keberatan.

"Hmmm kalau begitu, Ayo kita memasak! "

"Aku setuju, tetapi hyung yang masak." Yesung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Ckk.. kau yang memasak, Shining star."

Yesung melirik Leeteuk menunjukkan protes.

"Ya! Yesung hyung yang memasak! Aku merindukan masakanmu, hyung!"

"Aku setuju."

"Aku juga."

Yesung mendengus kesal, "kalian harus membayar ku!" Yesung menyisir rambut hitam berantakannya ke belakang, dengan raut yang menunjukkan betapa angkuhnya ia.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhitungan begini, hyung!" Kibum bersuara.

"Anggap ini sebagai pesta penyambutan."

"Jika ini pesta untukku, harusnya aku tinggal menunggu saja." Yesung semakin mendelik ketika mendapati Leeteuk yang malah menahan kesal, "baiklah, aku yang akan memasak," sebuah teriakan berbunyi 'hore' berasal dari Ryeowook. Yesung bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Aku akan memasukkan racun sebagai bumbunya," dengan nada dan ekspresi biasa, Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. Melangkah menuju dapur seraya bersenandung.

Setelah melewati proses masak yang penuh dengan perjuangan, akhirnya perut mereka terlayani dengan benar. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan masakan Yesung, malah ia cukup handal dalam bidang itu. Hanya saja mereka harus selalu siaga mengawasi apa-apa saja yang masuk ke dalam masakkannya. Karena Yesung berulang kali mengucapkan kata racun, meracuni, obat, dan hal berbau percobaan pembunuhan lainnya. Tetapi itulah Yesung, dia super super aneh.

Leeteuk mengusap perutnya yang membuncit, bukan karena hamil, tetapi karena kekenyangan.

"Ah... jika kau pindah ke sini, apa Jongjin sendirian di apartemenmu Yesungie?" Yesung yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya menggeleng pelan. Ia masih sedang berusaha untuk meng-upload selca terbarunya, ditambah dengan poto member dengan masakan buatannya.

"Aniya... dia tinggal bersamaㅡ" selaras dengan ucapannya, gerakkan tangannya pun terhenti. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung melesat menuju kamarnya. Semua orang berpandangan heran. Apa Yesung baru sadar jika ia meracuni mereka dan dia juga ikut makan dengan lahap?

Cukup lama semua member berspekulasi sendiri, sebelum Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dengan style yang...

"Apa kau ada job malam ini hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Aniya... aku akan ketempat Jongjin. Aku ingin menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan malam atau belum." Yesung berputar-putar mengelilingi dapur seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Kan bisa kau telepon hyung."

"Ponselnya mati."

"Dia di tempat Kyuhyun kan?" Yesung kembali mengangguk. Tidak peduli siapa yang bersuara.

"Kau hanya pergi ke apartemen seseorang yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari 50 langkah dari depan pintu, tetapi kau berdandan seperti orang yang akan berjalan di karpet merah." Kibum mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Yesung. Yesung akhirnya berhenti, dan berpangku tangan menatap semua member.

"Aku harus tetap menjaga penampilanku bukan? Siapa tau di luar ada fans atau wartawan yang menunggu. Mereka akan menanyakan kualitasku sebagai seorang artis." Kibum mengejek alasan Yesung yang tidak membuatnya terlepas dari kesan 'tersangka'

Yesung segera berlari setelah menemukan kacamatanya yang ternyata berada di dapur. Setelah pamit seadanya, ia menghilang di balik pintu apartement dorm Super Junior.

Kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju apartemen yang berada tepat di samping apartemen lamanya, bukannya sedih, ia malah menendang pintu itu sekilas sebelum beralih pada pintu yang lain.

Ia berdiri dengan angkuh. Berdehem beberapa saat sebelum jemarinya menekan bel. Cukup lama menunggu, sebelum suara adiknya yang ia dengar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Ya! Ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya!" Jongjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau bukan perampokkan?"

Habislah sudah kesabaran bintang terkenal kita mendengar pertanyaan polos (bodoh) adiknya itu.

"Buka. Pintunya. Sekarang. Kim Jongjin!" Yesung memang tidak berteriak, tetapi Jongjin yakin orang yang berdiri di luar sana adalah hyungnya dan ia sedang kesal.

Yesung masuk begitu pintu itu terbuka.

"Biasanya kau langsung masuk tanpa membunyikaan bel, hyung.." tersirat nada ragu ketika Jongjin bertanya.

"Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Ckk... kukira kau ingin bertemu denganku." Yesung kembali mengabaikan Jongjin, ia masuk lebih dalam untuk mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan game-nya. Ia tampak serius, terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu mempesona (menurut Yesung, tetapi bodoh menurut Jongjin).

Dengan cepat ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Jongjin sempat protes karena ia masih belum selesai bermain tetapi Yesung langsung memonopoli tempatnya.

"Kyunnie..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Yesung. Ia sempat terdiam melihat penampilan aneh Yesung sebelum kembali fokus pada layar di depannya.

Yesung merungut kesal, ia mulai ikut bermain bersama Kyuhyun. Menit-menit pertama diisi dengan keheningan sebelum berakhir dengan teriakan dan umpatan dari dua orang berbeda profesi itu.

Ketika permainan telah berakhir dan Yesung merasa tubuhnya semakin lelah, Yesung merebah di atas karpet Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut.

"Ahh... lelahnya.."

"Kau hanya perlu pulang." jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Masih sibuk dengan gamenya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau berhenti mengabaikanku." Kyuhyun diam. Yesung semakin murka.

Dengan kesal Yesung bangun dari tidurnya, berajak untuk duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ya kau!" Kyuhyun baru akan menyembur Yesung sebelum ia merasakan tangan Yesung yang melingkar di lehernya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Berhentilah mengabaikanku." gumam Yesung pelan sebelum ia bergerak untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengn bibir namja pucat yang masih belum mengucapkan apapun.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciuman Yesung padanya, ia hanya diam ketika dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda, Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Ckck bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun itu pria dewasa, jadi jangan salahkan ia jika pada akhirnya ia jatuh dalam jebakan Yesung.

Yesung berseringai, begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun yang datar dan terlihat tidak peduli malah dengan semangat menggigiti bibirnya dengan liar. Tawa kecil muncul dari Yesung ketika Kyuhyun tak henti mengisap bibirnya. Kyuhyun lapar atau apa?

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Ia meremas rambut coklat berantakan itu dengan penuh gairah. Ia bahkan terlalu menikmati aktifitas Kyuhyun pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Kegiatan mereka bisa saja langsung berubah liar jika saja tidak muncul pengganggu kecil yang membuat mereka tersentak ke alam nyata.

"Ya! Bisakah kalian melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup? Aku tau ini rumahmu Kyu Hyung, tapi setidaknya beri aku peringatan, ckck kalian membuat mood ku memburuk saja." Hingga Jong Jin menghilang di tangga, merek berdua masih dalam posisi yang sama. Dengan Yesung yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang masih menatap pada tangga tempat Jongjin menghilang.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu, "apa harus kita lanjutkan di kamar?" Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada kata polos meluncur dari bibir merah Yesung yang terlihat sedikit bengkak.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia mengangkat tubuh Yesung dari pangkuannya.

"Ya! Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

"Aku mengatuk." jawab Kyuhyun yang beranjak pergi.

"Kau mengantuk dengan keadaan yang seperti itu?" Yesung mendengus. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, honey." lanjut Yesung dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk menoleh pada Yesung. Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya pada karpet mahal Kyuhyun (ia bisa menebaknya). Wajahnya menampilkan senyuman senang dengan wajah memerah. Mungkin kepalanya telah di penuhi dengan Kyuhyun, ciuman, Kyuhyun, dan ciuman.

Ckck.. ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun juga mulai memperhatikannya, hanya saja namja itu terlalu jual mahal. Yang pasti Yesung tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya terhenti dengan mudah. Ia akan tetap menyeret Kyuhyun dalam kehidupannya hingga namja tampan itu tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diri.

.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari baru saja beranjak naik dan matanya masih sangat mengantuk. Tetapi dering ponselnya tidak henti membuat Yesung ingin melempar ponselnya ituㅡ andai saja ia bisa.

Yesung menatap jengah nama yang tertulis di layar ponsel. Prince manager. Untuk apa mereka menghubunginya pagi-pagi begini? Apa sekarang mereka akan memaksanya untuk tinggal di jalanan setelah mengambil apartement mewahnya dan berniat menendangnya dari mangemen? Ckk, sampai matipun Yesung tidak akan pernah keluar begitu saja. Jangan harap ia akan menyerah dengan mudah.

Dengan wajah super kesal dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk, sang Shining star menggangkat telponnya dengan malas.

"Apa?" Suara nya terdengar parau dan berat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya? Cepatlah kemari!"

"Aku masih mengantuk. Katakan pada orang tua itu aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin memukul wajah seseorang! "

"Hanya cepat datang ke sini Kim Jongwoon!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Yesung malas. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tangannya beralih meraih selimutnya yang hangat. Matanya mulai tertutup perlahan sebelum perkataan di seberang sana membuat Yesung langsung berteriak dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

"Sebuah rumah produksi menawarimu bermain di film mereka. Ya... walau bukan pemeran utama, tetapi setikdaknya kau dapat job. Bukankah si tua Young Min mengatakan tidak akan menendangmu jika kau mendapatkan job? Setidaknya sekarang kau bisa bernafas lega" sang lawan bicaraㅡ Yesung sibuk dengan kertas di tangan. Matanya meneliti setiap tulisan di kertas putih.

"Ini hanya kebetulan atau memang aku yang terlalu beruntung?" Tanya Yesung tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicara.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja ada tawaran untukmu. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu dengan Yong Min, dia hanya terdiam dan berlalu." Prince Manager menganggkat bahu. Ia sedang sibuk meneliti kertas-kertas yang lain. Sama seperti Yesung.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus mau bukan? Lalu kapan aku bisa mulai syuting?"

"Sebnarnya film ini sudah di rencanakan sejak awal. Semula bukan kau yang main, tetapi Lee Min Hoo. Tetapi aku rasa ada masalah dan mereka langsung memberi tawaran padamu"

"Ckk, mereka pasti tau aku tidak akan bisa menolak" Yesung meletakkan tumpukkan kertas di atas meja. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Hmm.. ku rasa begitu. Aku akan memberi konfirmasi jika kau setuju ikut bergabung. Syuting di mulai tiga hari lagi, dan untuk siapa saja artis yang terlibat, aku juga tidak tau. Ah.. dan satu lagi, karena Shindong sekarang adalah manager Ryeowook-ssi, jadi kau harus mencari managermu sendiri. Mereka tidak ingin memberimu apapun" Yesung mendengus, merasa tidak lagi terkejut dengan pemberitahuan sang manager.

Dengan cepat Yesung meraih ponselnya dan mengerikan beberapa kata di sana. Tidak butuh waktu begitu lama hingga ponsel itu kembali berdering, mengantarkan balasan singkatnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Yesung tersenyum manis pada namja yang duduk tenang di depannya. Dengan setelan simple yang membalut tubuhnya membuat Yesung kembali terpana. Cukup lama Yesung hanya tersenyum menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sendiri seperti kurang waras.

"Aku tidak punya waktu Jika kau hanya ingin menatapku dengan pandangaan mesum seperti itu, dan lagi aku tidak ingin duduk satu meja dengan orang gila, Yesung -ssi" Yesung langsung menghentikan senyuman kurang warasnya. Efek ciuman Kyuhyun kemarin malam masih membuat otaknya menjadi rusak.

Yesung berdehem pelan seraya menyesap cappuccino pesanannya. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini, minum segelas cappucino dengan 'kekasih' mampu menghangatkan tubuh. Ckck sejak kapan Yesung berubah semakin aneh begini?

"Hmmm... aku ingin kau menjadi managerku, aku membutuhkan seorang manajer dan mereka tidak akan memberikan itu padaku" to the point, tanpa bas basi karena waktu Kyuhyun yang berharga telah habis oleh prilaku konyol Yesung sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia ikut menyesap cappuccino-nya.

Yesung merungut dengan wajah yang tertekuk, "apa nya sibuk? Kau hanya berkeliaran ke sana kemari, lebih baik kau menjadi managerku! Aku bisa menggajimu lebih besar dari gajimu di parkiran."

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak, "bukankah mereka telah menendangmu?" Wajah Yesung berubah semakin tidak enak.

"Hanya katakan iya tanpa banyak bertanya, tuan" jawab Yesung dengan menekankan pada kata tuan di akhir kalimat.

Waktu-waktu berikutnya hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Kyuhyun masih belum mengatakan apapun, namja bersurai coklat terang itu malah beralih menyesap cappuccino-nya dengan penuh perasaan sebelum beralih pada ponselnya.

Cukup lama Yesung menunggu. Hampir saja ia berteriak dan memukul kepala si tampan, hampir sajaㅡ karena sebelum itu terjadi Kyuhyun sudah langsung menjawannya dengan anggukan,

"Baiklah.. 50% untukku" Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan dan mereka beralih pada makanan yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

.

규성

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tanpa Yesung sadari ia tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju lokasi syuting film-nya. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil dengan serius. Dengan musik klasik mengalun menemani perjalanan mereka.

Beberapa kali Yesung menguap kesal, matanya terkantuk-kantuk dengan musik klasik yang semakin membuatnya ingin tertidur. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengganti lagu yang berputar, menggantinya dengan lagu Super Junior dan bernyanyi sekeras mungkin. Hingga menghasilkan protes tajam dari Kyuhyun yang terganggu dengan nyanyian Yesung yang terkesan sembarangan.

Ketika sampai di lokasi, Yesung disajikan dengan pemandangan suasana ramai nan sibuk hilir mudik para crew yang sibuk menyiapkan berbagai hal. Beberapa dari mereka menyapa Yesung, tetapi lebih banyak dari mereka yang mengacuhkannya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari para crew, Yesung juga bertemu dengan artis-artis muda pendatang baru. Yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Yesung adalah, bagaimana mereka bersikap seolah ia tidak ada di sana, beginikah sikap para hoobae pada sunbae mereka? Dasar! Padahal dulu mereka akan senantiasa menjadi penjilat untuk bisa dekat dengannya.

Yesung menyusuri lokasi syuting hari itu. Sebuah gedung tua tidak terpakai. Ya.. karena tema filmnya adalah action, jadi tidak akan aneh jika nanti akan ada adegan melompat dari atas gedung. Ataupun lari-larian atau kejar-kejaran.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Yesung siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran utama (karena biasanya ia selalu sebagai pemeran utama) sebelum suara berat yang sangat ia ingat memanggil nama nya.

"Yesung-ssi"

Refleks Yesung menoleh, untuk mendapati namja tinggi yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ah... tunggu, senyuman lebar? Bukankah itu aneh.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap, hingga Yesung tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Choi Seunghyun" lirihnya pelan menyebut nama namja di hadapannya.

.

.

.

**T**o Be Continue**d**

.

.

.

.

**AN: **Annyeonghaseyo ^^Aku harap ini Sudah panjang dan cepat. Aku rasa Ff kali ini jaraknya nggak terlalu jauh dari **Destined. **

Hmmm... mungkin readers chingudeul semua sudah bosan ketika seorang author meminta untuk sekedar meninggalkan review.

Awalnya saya tidak terlalu mempersalahkan review atau sejenisnya karena saya menulis murni karena hoby, dan juga saya menulis di sini sudah cuukup lama, jadi saya sudah mengalami yang namanya flame/komentar pedas dari orang nggak jelas atau prilaku kurang kerjaan shipper lainnya, atau emang cacian dari orang kurang kerjaan, (saya berasa jadi artis) dan komentar/masukan yang membantu perkembangan FF saya. Serta dukungan dari orang-orang yang setia membava karya saya. Saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas itu. :)

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini saya mulai merasa mungkin apa yang saya tulis tidak lagi menarik, mulai dari viewers yang banyak tetapi yang meninggalkan jejaknya hanya seberapa. Mungkin jika viewers yang 300 lebih itu meninggalkan jejaknya di setiap FF, saya yakin tidak ada author yang ngaret atau menuliskan kata '**Discontinued**' di FF -nya. Atau ketika saya menerima notif mengikuti/fav tetapi tidak ada satupun review dari nama yang bersangkutan.

Saya ingat nama yang selalu mengisi kotak review saya, walau hanya sebuah kata '**lanjuttt**' tetapi itu berarti dia membaaca dan menghargai usaha saya. Saya melanjutkan semua FF karena banyak dari reders yang meminta saya untuk melanjutkan, tetapi ketika saya lanjutkan, kenapa riview yang saya terima begitu sedikit? Bahkan kurang dari 50% dari chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin tidak terlihat jelas dari Ff ini walau sama-sama menurun.

Mungkin beberapa mengganggap saya terlalu berlebihan dalam menghitung review, saya melakukan itu karena komentar dan tanggapan dari pembaca merupakan faktor utama saya untuk tetap semangat melanjutkannya di tengah kesibukan real life saya. Ketika saya membaca sebuah FF, saya akan meninggalkan sebuah tanda atau penyemangat atau bisa menjadi komentar yang panjang. Saya selalu mengusahakan itu, kalau pun tidak, berarti belum saya baca atau belum sempaat membacanya.

Atau mungkin memang FF saya mulai tidak menarik dan ketika selesai, pembaca pergi begitu saja. Karena biasanya pembaca akan lebih tertarik dengan chapter 1, dan setelah chapter berikutnya akan menurun. Mungkin hoby dan bakat saya tidak berjalan seiiringan.

Saya tetap akan melanjutkan FF saya yang masih on-going, jadi saya akan membiarkan siders dengan ketugahannya, tetapi tidak berjanji akan membuat yang baru, saya tidak bisa memastikan apapun karena memang siapa yang tau hari esok? Atau mungkin seterusnya saya akan jadi readers yang baik dan menghargai karya karya author yang lain. Atau juga lebih berfokus pada FF colab, itupun jika ada. Atau mungkin saya juga harus memasang target review seperti author yang lain? Saya bukan orang baik tetapi bukan berarti saya tidak bisa berbaik hati.

Saya berbicara bukan tentang **saya **dan FF sayasaja, tetapi juga tentang author lain yang pasti juga tau apa yang saya rasakan.

So, (saya rasa) ini AN terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, jadi terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan eksistensinya di chap lalu:

**b**abykyusun**g** | **H**yo Jin Par**k **| **K**yutiesun**g **| **H**L | **a**jib4f**f **| **r**ikarik**a** | **G**aemClouds Kyusun**g **| **o**ll**a** | **k**im ros**e** | **a**yakyusung13**4** | **c**assandrael**f** | **t**urtle cho**i** | **c**hu**u** | **c**loudsamm**y** | **i**ssmanel**i **| **J**ungKimCac**a **| **M**egan Lie**m** | **d**arael**f** | **J**y | **H**arpaairir**y** | **a**KyuClou**d **| **h**ermonie ki**m **| **p**each te**a** | **o** **a **| **K**im YeHyu**n **| **k**ys13**4** | **C**hoi84**0** | **R**ahma9**4** | **C**loud3el**f** | **d** .3**7 **| **Y**uRhacha**n** | **F**link El**f **| **p**each te**a **| **s**hitao4**7** | **m**imich**o** | **r** **y** | **S**kyLim2**4** | **h**lyeyenpl**s** | **N**akazawa Ry**u** | **a**ngel sparky**u** | **K**im RyeoSungHyu**n **| Dk | **L**eethaki**m** | **J**ung NaeR**a** | **1**1**m | **dan kali ini nggak ada Guest :)

Rasa lelah dan niatan untuk berhenti saya langsung hilang ketika saya membaca komentar chingudeul semua :)

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Bee

10 Februari 2016


	7. Confession

.

**Vague**

.

Chapter 7

.

KyuSung

.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin berhembus membawa angin dingin yang menusuk kulit. Yesung dengan asap yang mengepul dari mulutnya merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan, tetap dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari namja tinggi dengan sebuah senyuman di depannya.

Ah.. tunggu...

Sebuah senyuman? Di wajah Choi Seunghyun?! Katakan ia sedang berhalusinasi atau matanya mulai mengalami penurunan fungsi.

"Aku tidak tau jika Yesung hyung juga ikut dalam film ini."

What the hell! Ia baru saja mendengar nada yang begitu indah keluar dari mulut kasar Seunghyun! Demi Siwon dan segala ketampanan yang ia miliki! Apa efek ciuman Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu masih mempengaruhinya? Hingga ia bisa mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Seunghyun berbicara padanya. Ah.. jangan lupakan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajah tampan itu.

"Apa kau sakit?" Adalah kalimat tanya yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Yesung. Keningnya berkerut dengan kepala menggeleng seolah menyadarkan diri dari halusinasi tak masuk akalnya.

Bukannya marah atau sebuah pukulan yang ia terima, melainkan sebuah tawa dan rangkulan di bahu yang ia dapat.

"Ah.. Yesungie hyung, kau lucu sekali." Kerutan di kening Yesung semakin bertambah. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan rangkulan Seunghyun dari bahunya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Seunghyun. Katakan ia terlalu jahat hingga ia tidak bisa menerima sikap baik Seunghyun padanya.

"Apa ini rencanamu yang lain, Choi Seunghyun?" Dari nada suaranya, sudah jelas jika Yesung sedang tidak main-main. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood meladeni Seunghyun dan segala kelicikkannya.

Seunghyun berdecak malas. Matanya berubah sendu dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ayolah hyung! Itu semua hanya masa lalu. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita. Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Yesung tidak merubah tatapan penuh kecurigaannya pada namja yang lebih muda, hanya saja kali ini di tambah dengan raut kebingungan yang semakin bertambah.

"Ok, ok! Aku belum meminta maaf padamu secara benar," Seunghyun mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Pandangan mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Seunghyun membungkukkan tubuhnya membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Hampir haja Yesung berteriak histeris.

"Maafkan aku Yesung hyung! Dengan seluruh dan segenap jiwa aku menyesal karena telah melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral padamu! Maka dari itu, mohon maafkan aku Hyung!" Tubuh tinggi itu semakin membungkuk.

"Ya! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Jika ada yang melihatnya, bisa-bisa mereka mengira aku sedang menjahatimu!" Seunghyun mengangkat tubuhnya, hingga kini tinggi mereka kembali terlihat berbeda.

"Dan kata-katamu itu! Aiss.. apa yang kau tonton hingga kata-katamu aneh seperti itu." Seunghyun tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Oh tidak! Namja di depannya ini benar-benar harus di bawa kerumah sakit!

"Jadi, apa kau memaafkanku, hyung?" Bahkan Yesung merasakan telinganya berdengung ketika Seunghyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"Ckck, kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu? Kau pikir berapa kerugian yang aku terima karena ulahmu, bocah! Bahkan sekarang aku hanya pemeran pembantu," Yesung menggerutu kesal. Ia kembali mengumpat ketika mengingat awal hidupnya yang jadi menyedihkan seperti sekarang.

Seunghyun hanya diam, merasa bersalah. Dan Yesung dapat menangkap itu.

Berdehem sekali seraya merapatkan mantelnya, Yesung mulai angkat suara.

"Minta maaflah pada Ryeowook, jika dia memaafkanmu, aku juga memaafkan mu" ujar Yesung yakin sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Rasanya cukup sampai di sana ia berbicara dengan Seunghyun. Karena sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan belum siap melihat sikap aneh lainnya yang akan di perlihatkan Seunghyun.

Yesung berjalan melewati tangga yang sudah berlumut termakan usia. Beberapa crew masih terlihat sibuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka. Dan ia juga melihat Lee Sungmin sedang duduk tenang dengan berbagai penata rias dan asisten yang mengerubunginya.

Ckck jadi namja itu juga ikut bermain di film ini? Ah.. cukuplah sudah penderitaan Yesung.

"Yesung-ssi!" Kyuhyun dengan cup coffe yang mengepul di tangan berlari menghampirinya. Ia meraih cup itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. AH.. begitu hangat dan membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Bisakah kau tidak berkeliaran seperti itu? Aku hampir gila tidak menemukanmu di manapun!" Dari nada suaranya, sudah di pastikan Kyuhyun sedang kesal.

Sebuah senyuman menggoda menghiasi wajah Yesung, "baru saja kita tidak bertemu beberapa menit kau sudah mencariku. Apa kau begitu merindukanku, Kyuhuun-ssi?" Yesung menyenggol pelan bahu Kyuhyun, sedang Kyuhyun memutar matanya tidak peduli.

"Kau akan mengisi soundtrack film ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan lembaran kertas pada Yesung.

"Tapi suaraku belum membaik, Kyuhyun-ssi" Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sekilas seraya meneliti setiap kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

"Aku sudah tanya pada doktermu. Lagi punya ini bukan lagu sulit hingga kau harus berteriak." Cukup lama Yesung menimbang sebelum kembali menyerahkannya kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terserah padamu. Lagi pula bukan aku managernya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu menarik Yesung untuk lebih baik menunggu di mobil. Udara semakin dingin, dan ia tau Yesung tidak suka itu.

.

.

규성

.

.

Hampir saja Yeaung benar-benar berlari keluar dari mobilnya dan meneriaki semua orang sebelum suara salah seorang crew memanggilnya. Sangat jelas moodnya begitu buruk. Ia mengumpat kecil di belakang crew yeoja yang berjalan di depannya, sedang Kyuhyun menyusul setelah itu. Setelah hampir seharian menunggu, mereka baru memanggilnya sekarang. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ah.. apa ini? Yesung-ssi?" Yesung benar-benar tidak berada dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan namja sok imut di sampingnya.

"Ah... ada bunnie pink di sini." Yesung memasang senyum terpaksa. Ia kembali fokus mengikat tali sepatu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa Yesung-ssi sekarang hanya sebagai figuran?" Demi cintanya kepada Kyuhyun! Apa dia boleh memukul namja iblis di sampingnya ini? Ia bukan figuran!

"Apa Sungmin-ssi pemeran utamanya?" Tanya Yesung masih dengan memasang senyum apa adanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dengan gigi menyebalkan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Bukan aku, aku hanya pemeran pembantu. Di sini aku berperan sebagai temannya Seunghyun." Sungmin menjelaskan. Walau kalimat yang ia keluarkan terdengar merendah, tetapi nada yang ia gunakan begitu jelas mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik dari Yesung yang hanya seorang pemain biasa. Tanpa orang-orang sepertinya, si pemeran utama tidak akan ada artinya!

"Setidaknya aku lebih sering muncul dari pada Yesung-ssi." Benar bukan.

"Ah.. baguslah." Yesung menyeringai. "Aku tidak tau apa film ini akan laris jika pemeran utama pria-nya adalah kau, Sungmin-ssi." Berbeda dari senyuman sebelumnya, kali ini wajah Yesung sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan seperti kesusahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Di lain pihak, wajah Sungmin yang semula begitu manis berubah garang. Menunjukkan sikap pria sejatinya. Namja bermarga Lee itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia langsung pergi melongos meninggalkan Yesung yang tidak mampu lagi menahan tawa.

Yesung masih sibuk dengan tawanya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh.

"Lee Sungmin." Yesung mencoba menstabilkan nafas. Ia terlalu bersemangat.

"Dari dulu kami memang sudah menjadi rival secara tidak resmi. Kau tidak akan pernah membayangkan wajah kelincinya itu berubah sangar ketika aku memenangkan Music Bank tahun lalu. Kami sama-sama merilis album solo. Dan dia dengan kesal membanting mic-nya ke lantai ketika kalah dariku. Haha." Tawa Yesung kembali menggelegar. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi ketika orang-orang memperhatikannya.

"Tadi dia terlihat begitu senang ketika mengetahui aku hanya sebagai pemeran biasa. Setelah itu dia kesal sendiri." Yesung membawa tubuhnya berjongkok ketika kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

"Aku senang ada hiburan di sini." Ia menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah. Perutnya keram karena tertawa dan sekarang tawanya masih tersisa.

"Aku pikir dia manis." Tawa yang sebelumnya terdengar menggelegar berhenti seketika. Yesung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dan..

'Takk'

Tangan dengan jemari yang berbeda dari namja normal itu memukul kepala Kyuhyun keras. Wajahnya berubah kusut.

"Hanya fokuskan pandanganmu padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Setelah itu Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang meringis memegangi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Yesung sudah bersiap di posisinya, ia menatap ratusan anak tangga yang tersusun rapi di depannya. Ia menunggu Lee Sungmin selesai berlari hingga anak tangga teratas. Sebelum sang sutradara mengatakan kata kuncinya dan Sungmin kembali turun kebawah. Ia melirik Yesung sekilas sebelum wajah itu langsung berubah dengan senyuman polosnya.

Yesung menarik nafas menunggu aba-aba dari sutradara.

"Action!"

Sama dengan yang dilakukan Sungmin sebelumnya, Yesung berlari dengan penuh keyakinan melewati puluhan anak tangga.

"Cut! Yesung-ssi, ulangi. Aku belum memintamu untuk berlari." Yesung yang hampir mencapai tujuan akhir menatap tidak percaya pada pria paruh baya dengan kacamata di wajahnya itu. Ia ingin protos tetapi tidak jadi.

Yesung turun. Kembali pada posisi semula.

Sang sutradara kembali berteriak. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Yesung berlari.

"Ulangi!" Yesung hampir saja melemparkan balik kayu yang merupakan sebuah properti di sampingnya jika ia tidak ingat ia harus bersabar.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Yesung mengulangi adegan yang sama, ia tidak ingat. Tenaganya mulai terkuras habis. Nafasnya memendek, sedang pria tua itu masih terus menyuruhnya untuk mengulang.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang melihat dirinya. Ia kembali berdiri di garis start. Ia tidak tau apa ia mampu untuk bertahan kali ini.

"Apa anda masih belum mendapat gambar yang bagus, Sutradara-nim?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Auranya memancarkan tekanan yang kuat untuk orang-orang yang berada di sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" sang sutradara menatap Kyuhyun tidak suka. Ia berniat akan marah, tetapi Kyuhyun langsung memotong ucapan namja itu.

"Anda telah menyuruh artis saya untuk melakukan itu berulang kali tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan bahwa dia masih kurang baik?" Sang sutradara membalas. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Yesung.

"Saya rasa anda sudah mendapatkan gambar yang lebih dari kata baik." Jeda, "anda tau artis saya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan anda menyuruhnya untuk melakukan adegan menguras tenaga seperti itu puluhan kali. Jika dia terjatuh dan cidera, agensi kami bisa menuntut anda." Sang sutradara berubah gugup. Ia berdehem pelan dengan tangan yang merapikan letak kaca matanya yang baik-baik saja.

"Syuting hari ini selesai." Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya. Para crew mulai merapikan perlengkapan mereka. Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan jika aku mati pun, mereka tidak akan menuntut apapun. " ujar Yesung pelan. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Pria itu berniat untuk mengerjaimu." Kyuhyun mengejar Yesung. Ia membawa langkahnya untuk lebih cepat dan membukakan pintu mobil mereka untuk sang artis.

"Aku tau." Jawab Yesung ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam. Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran mobil. Matanya terpejam. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan syuting besok."

"Ya.. aku bukan pemeran utama yang akan selalu muncul di setiap tempat." Jawab Yesung masih dengan mata tertutup. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi ternyaman. Ia hanya ingin bisa tidur dengan pulas. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan matanya semakin berat. Perlahan ia merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Yesung terbangun, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Seseorang seakan menghimpit tubuhnya. Di tambah pelukan erat yang membuatnya kesusahan untuk bergerak.

Yesung memukul si pelaku, menghasilkan erangan yang ia tau milik siapa.

"Hyung..." tubuh itu bergerak pelan sebelum kembali tertidur.

"Ya! Bangun pemalas. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini!" Yesung mendorong tubuh adik laki-lakinya dengan keras. Seraya mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia menendang Jongjin yang kembali mulai memeluknya seperti sebuah guling. Apa Jongjin tidak sadar jika tubuhnya sangat berat eoh?

"Ah, hyung.." Jongjin bergumam pelan, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali tertidur pulas.

"Ya! Cepat bangun! Bagaimana bisa kau masih berada di sini ketika seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Kim Jong jin!" Yesung menggoyang tubuh dongsaengnya sekali lagi. Jongjin mengerang kesal dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kim Jongjin!"

"Ini hari minggu hyung!" Jongjin dengan wajah mengantuk menatap Yesung kesal. Ia kembali merebahkan kepalanya dengan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana.

Hampir saja Yesung berniat untuk kembali membangunkan Jongjin etika ia baru menyadari bahwa hari itu adalah hari minggu. Dengan sedikit kesal ia memukul kepala Jongjin.

"Kau bahkan sangat jarang tidur di rumah ketika kau tinggal bersama ku, dan sekarang kau sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan." Jawaban yang di dapatkan oleh Yesung hanyalah suara decakan dan kepala yang semakin tenggelam di balik bantal.

Yesung memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas tepat di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Yesung tau ia berada di mana, apartement Kyuhyun, siapa lagi. Kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun membawanya ke apartement namja itu ketika ia tertidur di mobil.

Ketika Yesung keluar kamar, sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk segera turun. Buktinya ia memilih untuk melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul di pagi hari di sebuah beranda kecil di ujung lorong. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya keras seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Yesung meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk mengambil foto, tentu saja beserta wajahnya dengan pemandangan kota seoul di pagi hari. Setelah itu ia langsung mengupdate ke akun media sosial yang ia miliki.

Yesung membawa matanya ke bawah, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat seperti semut di bawah sana. Terlihat begitu sibuk.

Entah kekuatan cinta Yesung yang begitu besar atau memang matanya memiliki penglihatan yang luar biasa. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Kyuhyun dengan rambut brunette-nya di bawah sana. Ia terlihat seperti baru selesai lari pagi. Lihat saja baju yang ia pakai. Kyuhyun-nya terlihat begitu sexy.

Yesung berniat berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dari atas sana, namun ia harus menahannya ketika ia mendapati sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dari dalamnya muncul seorang pria berjas hitam. Mereka terlihat berbicara dan setelah itu pria itu pergi. Yesung menyerngit. Siapa?

Lama melamun, Yesung tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah menghilang masuk dalam gedung apartemen. Ia kembali tersadar ketika telinganya menangkap suara dari lantai bawah.

"Kyuhyunie.." panggil Yesung dengan suara manja. Ia mengamit lengan Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Protes Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha untuk melepas Yesung yang penyakit manjanya kumat. Yesung itu bunglon atau apa? Dia mempunyai berbagai kepribadian dalam satu tubuh.

"Aku melihatmu berbicara dengan seseorang tadi di bawah," Yesung kira Kyuhyun akan berlalu dan mengacuhkannya, tetapi Kyuhyun malah terdiam cukup lama.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat." Kerutan muncul di wajah Yesung.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan mana pacarku dan orang lain? Mataku selalu bisa menemukanmu di manapun, Kyuhyunie.." Yesung membuat suara imut. Walau sedikit gagal karena suaranya yang berat.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai lelah dengan panggilan Yesung padanya. "Harusnya kau mengombali yeoja di luar sana, jangan aku," Kyuhyun kembali mencoba melepas pelukan Yesung. "Dan juga jangan panggil aku seperti itu, terdengar girly di telingaku." Yesung memayunkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sih. Dia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun berubah girly. Dan oh! Dia juga masih seorang namja dewasa dengn kerutan yang tidak bisa menutupi usia. Auranya semakin gelap ketika menyadari dirinya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Hey, kau sudah makan? Aku membeli bubur untukmu dan Jongjin."

"Aku belum makan!" Jawab Yesung semangat. "Kau tidak makan?" Yesung bertanya seraya menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di sana." Yesung mengangkat bahu acuh. Jika Kyuhyun sudah sarapan, maka sekarang giliran perutnya yang harus diisi makanan. Huhhh.. dia kelaparan. Selanjutnya ia memilih untuk menghabiskan buburnya seorang diri. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan yang di belikan 'kekasihnya' Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Super Junior. Berniat untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Masih belum tau apa yang akan ia lakukan seharian ini. Mungkin mengganggu Kyuhyun, tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun begitu sibuk. Ia bahkan tidak tau Kyuhyun pergi ke mana. Mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian di dorm, tidur atau bermain game. Ah... ia juga belum menonton film yang kemarin ia beli.

Wajah Yesung tersenyum cerah memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan seharian ini. Kakinya melangkah ringan dan tangannya memasukkan sandi dorm mereka. Dilanjutkan dengan mendorong pintu dan masuk.

Ia meletakkan sepatunya di dalam rak. Dengan senandung di bibir, ia masuk ke dalam, menuju ruang bersantai merangkap ruangan mereka untuk menonton film.

Hanya saja, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, darahnya mendidih mendapati ruangan yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan dengan keadaan rapi dan bersih berubah berantakan. Sampah bungkus makanan, botol bir di atas meja. Sampah dimana-mana.

Seakan hari itu adalah akhir dunia, Yesung menendang Siwon yang tertidur paling dekat di kakinya. Bahkan mereka tertidur disana!

Merasa terganggu, Siwon membuka matanya. Ia sedikit kesal dan meracau kepada Yesung. Sayangnya ia berada di dalam situasi yang salah. Seketika suara Yesung menggelegar memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan-

"BANGUN!"

-membangunkan memberikan yang sedang terlelap.

Ckk, sepertinya rencana bermalasannya akan berubah menjadi membersihkan dorm Yang berantakkan. Baju yang berserakan, dapur yang berantakan. Oh tidak! Yesung ingin mencekik mereka semua!.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yesung berharap bahwa ia hanya perlu tertidur di dalam kamarnya selama mungkin. Kemarin mereka membersihkan hasil kerja member satu groupnya. Ia masih memasang ekspresi mengerikan ketika mereka membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta kecil member yang lain. Leeteuk bahkan tidak berani berbicara padanya. Yesung itu begitu mencintai dan menjunjung tinggi kebersihan serta kerapian! Bahkan fansnya tau hal itu. Dan membuat dorm berantakkan seperti itu cukup membangunkan iblis yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuh Yesung.

Mereka membersihkan dorm hingga siang hari, di lanjutkan dengan memaksa para member untuk mencuci pakaian mereka yang menumpuk sebagai hukuman. Yesung bahkan menyita ponsel mereka dan berdiri di depan pintu. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang kabur membawa pakaian mereka ke laundry atau menghubungi bantuan. Yesung tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Nyatanya Kibum yang terlihat paling diam dan cool menjadi orang yang paling membuat Yesung harus waspada. Hampir beberapa kali dongsaeng-nya itu berhasil melarikan diri. Bahkan rasanya seperti sedang mengurus anak berusia lima tahun yang begitu nakal.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, malamnya para member mengajak (memaksa) nya pergi ke luar. Makan bersama dan pergi ke tempat karaoke hingga menjelang subuh. Mereka bilang sebagai permintaan maaf, tetapi yang Yesung rasakan mereka sedang membalas dendam padanya.

Yesung menguap untuk entah ke yang keberapa kalinya. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun datang menggedor pintu dorm dan menelponnya puluhan kali. Demi Wajah tampan Siwon! Dia bahkan baru tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Menurutmu?" Jawab Yesung kesal. Masa bodoh dengan misi mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun! Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Tidurlah dulu, jika sudah giliranmu, akan aku bangunkan." Ekspresi kesal dan ketus Yesung menguap begitu saja. Ia tersenyum menggoda seraya mencolek bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengkawatirkan ku, sayang?" Ah.. apa kau bisa mendengar desahan pada kata 'sayang'?

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung malas. Tangannya terangkat meraih bahu Yesung dan mengapitnya pada ketiak. Dengan gemas ia mengacak rambut Yesung hingga berantakan.

Ah.. Yesung suka ketika Kyuhyun kesal. Namja itu akan sering melakukan skinship dengannya. Dia bahkan ingin merasakan bibir tebal itu memagut bibirnya lagi. Huh!

"Yesung hyung!" Sapaan kelewat semangat membuat 'adegan romantis' Kyuhyun dan Yesung terganggu. Yesung mendongak untuk mendapati namja tinggi yang tidak kalah tampan dari Siwon berdiri di depannya. Kenapa Siwon lagi? Entahlah, mungkin karena ia begitu iri dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Seunghyun." Ujar Yesung lirih. Ia merapikan penampilannya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun saling bertukar pandang. Apa Seunghyun berniat merebut kekasihnya? No! Ia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Jujur saja, ia belum terbiasa dengan metamorfosis terlalu sempurna Seunghyun padanya. Tersenyum, tertawa, bersikap manis. Sungguh Yesung yakin ada yang mencuci otak namja itu.

Seunghyun menyerahkan kotak kepadanya.

"Itu cheescake. Tadi aku membawakannya untuk semua crew dan pemain." Yesung menatap kotak itu dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh di dalamnya, bukan?" Seunghyun tertawa.

"Inginnya sih seperti itu, tetapi tidak. Aku tidak memasukkan apapun." Yesung hampir saja memukul kepala Seunghyun dengan keras mendengar jawaban yang lebih muda. Apa-apaan namja ini.

"Ini bukan sogokkan supaya aku memaafkanmukan?

Entah keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit terakhir Seunghyun tertawa dan tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

'Tetapi kau lebih parah dari itu.' Pikir Yesung. Ia belum bisa percaya seratus persen pada Seunghyun. Walau wajah bak pangeran itu terlihat terlalu tulus, tetapi ia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun. Seunghyun itu seorang aktor, bisa saja ia hanya berakting.

"Ah... hyung." Yesung kembali memperhatikan Seunghyun setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kotak cheescake dari Seunghyun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm... aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook, hyung." Yesung memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat Seunghyun. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh rambut bagian belakang kepala. Apa ia begitu gugup? Atau itu kembali hanya akting?

"Kau tau, hmmm... aku belum bertemu dengan Ryeowook sejak kejadian itu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kami dan meminta maaf kepadanya." Dari bicaranya Seunghyun tulus untuk meminta maaf, tetapi sepertinya gengsinya cukup membuat kata terakhir terdengar pelan.

"Sebelum aku mengajaknya bertemu, aku ingin meminta izin darimu, hyung." Apa Seunghyun pikir Yesung ibunya Ryeowook? Tetapi anggap saja Yesung adalah seorang hyung yang over protektif pada adik polosnya. Berani membuat adiknya menangis, maka bisa di pastikan wajah tampan Seunghyun lebih buruk dari terakhir kali ia memukulnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruhnya menerima ajakanmu. Tetapi-" wajah Yesung berubah garang.

"Jika sampai Ryeowook pulang terluka sedikit saja," Yesung mendekat pada Seunghyun, "aku tidak akan segan melukai wajah tampan mu itu, lagi." Yesung menjauh, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

Seunghyun mengangguk yakin. Ia menatap Yesung dalam. "Gomawo, hyung." Ia membungkuk dalam pada Yesung.

"Ya! Orang-orang bisa mengira aku membully-mu. Kau tau akhir-akhir ini reputasiku sangat buruk." Yesung memaksa Seunghyun untuk bangkit.

"Mianhae." Ujar Seunghyun cepat. Ah... mengapa sekarang malah ia yang merasa bersalah melihat Seunghyun?

Kembali, ia melihat Seunghyun melirik Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam di sampingnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Seunghyun sebelumnya?" Tanya Yesung penasaran setelah Seunghyun tidak lagi terlihat. Ia membawa tubuhnya berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Saat kau bersama dengannya di... hmmm... hotel? Aku lupa. Aku juga memberi pukulan di wajahnya." Yesung mengangguk. Ah, benar ia hampir melupakan Kyuhyun tercintanya memukul Seunghyun dan menyelamatkannya seperti seorang putri. Tunggu, Dia namja!

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di lokasi syuting mereka hari itu seraya menunggu giliran pengambilan gambar. Tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk Yesung menguap begitu saja. Menikmati suasana pedesaan dengan Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan buruk.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tersadar ketika terganggu dengan cahaya yang mengenai dirinya. Ia menggeliat resah, dengan perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka. Yesung langsung panik ketika tidak mendapati Kyuhyun di sebelah, ia mulai mengawasi tempatnya saat ini. Setaunya ia dan Kyuhyun berada dalam perjalan pulang setalah syuting hari itu berjalan dengan cepat.

Yesung kembali membawa pandangan ke luar mobil. Sebuah pantai dengan cahaya jingga matahari sore. Tunggu, ia rasa ia tau tempat itu.

Dengan perlahan Yesung keluar dari mobil. Membiarkan tubuhnya berdigik ketika angin pantai yang berhembus menembus mantel yang ia kenakan.

Kakinya melangkah melewati tumpukkan salju. Ah benar, saat itu masih musim dingin.

Yesung terus melangkah menuju bibir pantai dengan ombaknya yang tenang. Yesung membawa pandangannya menyusuri pantai, mencari seseorang.

Senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena udara yang semakin menusuk. Walau matahari belum tenggelam seutuhnya, namun hawa dingin tidak terelakkan. Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya semakin cepat, diiringi dengan uap yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kyu!" Panggilnya keras. Ia tertawa ketika Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga tidak menyadari kedatanganku?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" Bukan jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun, malah namja itu balik bertanya padanya.

Yesung mengerucut, "kau pikir aku berjalan sambil tidur begitu? Mataku sudah terbuka, tuan. Lihat ini!" Yesung membuka Matanya lebar-lebar dan memperlihatkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun. namja dengan kulit pucat itu berbalik, kembali menatap laut yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari sore.

Yesung memilih untuk kembali diam. Ikut menikmati keindahan alam yang jarang ia jumpai.

Merasa canggung dengan keheningan yang mendominasi, Yesung memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Bukankah ini tempat dimana Kau menolak ku saat itu?" Ujar Yesung dengan tawa kecil di ujung kalimat. Namun segera berubah dengan helaan nafas.

"Saat itu kau bahkan mengatakan untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu, padahal kenyataannya aku jatuh sudah terlalu dalam." Yesung menoleh melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyu.. Ia tidak mendapati apapun disana. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tau jika pada akhirnya ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Contohnya saja cinta, ia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk mencintainya begitu saja.

Kepalanya mendongak, menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir matahari menyinari negara tercintanya hari itu. Beralih menyinari sisi bumi yang lainnya.

Begitu indah, Yesung terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang terbentang didepannya.

Sesuatu yang terasa hangat menyelimuti tangan dinginnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan menatap dirinya dengan caramel yang terlihat berbeda. Mata itu bersinar ketika bias-bias matahari menyentuh wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Jauh di dalam manik itu, Yesung mampu merasakan kehangatan yang lebih besar. Menyentuh hingga ke dalam hatinya.

"Kyu.."

Suara baritone-nya harus tertelan oleh sebuah kehangatan lain di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang tidak lagi terasa asing. Yesung terkejut, matanya terbelalak yang langsung di suguhi oleh caramel Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arahnya. Yesung terdiam, merasakan sesuatu yang lain untuknya di mata itu.

Tubuhnya di rengkuh dengan erat. Tangan itu melingkar di pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Yesung memutuskan untuk menutup matanya. Ia bisa berteriak kegirangan jika terus menatap mata itu.

Perlahan bibir Kyuhyun bergerak dalam kecupan mereka. Mengubah kecupan polos yang sebelumnya menjadi gigitan dan lumatan lembut. Yesung mengerang, tangannya menggenggam erat bagian depan jaket yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Mencari palampiasan ketika Kyuhyun mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka terus saling memperdalam ciuman mereka, menikmati setiap detik yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

Yesung mengerang ketika Kyuhyun melepas tautan mereka, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang muncul di wajah Yesung. Yesung menunduk.

"Kemana perginya Kim Yesung yang sering meminta ciuman dariku? Kau terlihat malu sekarang." Olok Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya.

"I-itu berbeda, stupid!" Yesung kembali menunduk. Ia baru menyadari jika matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam. Menyisakan hawa dingin yang semakin terasa. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Ayo kita pergi. Udara semakin dingin. Sepertinya salju akan turun malam ini." Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Yesung ke dalam genggamannya. Ia membimbing Yesung berjalan di sebelahnya menuju mobil mereka.

Yesung begitu senang, wajahnya tidak berhenti menampilkan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan menggenggam nya dengan erat.

"Hmm.. Kyu hm.. apa kita.. kau tau, kita."

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Yesung?" Yesung ikut terhenti karena Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk senang dan menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Aroma yang terekam di ingatannya masuk ke dalam hidung. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

"Cium aku lagi Kyuhyun.." bisik Yesung lirih.

"Kau yakin?" Yesung mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak takut jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang labih padamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan kini Yesung menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Tidak! Ayo kita lakukan di mobil." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Memaksanya menuju mobil mereka lebih cepat.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau melakukannya di dalam mobil!"

"Kalau begitu kita cari hotel!" Balas Yesung tidak mau kalah. "Ya! Kyuhyun!" Yesung berteriak keras ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

"Kau yang meminta, Shining Star." Yesung tergelak. Melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membiarkan salju yang turun menghapus jejak mereka yang tertinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong ~~~ aku balik lagi XD

Lama? Mianhae ~~ aku lagi melanjutkan **Guardian** dan **Destined** hingga tamat. Maka dari itu aku update ini lagi ^^ semoga suka.

Hmmmm... aku merasa nggak enak dengan AN di chapter kemaren, aku merasa jadi jahat dan nggak enak hati u.u itu tertulis begitu saja ketika aku mau update FF dan mau bikin nama-nama buat thanks to, tapi ketika buka traffic, langsung ngerasa gdjjhdjjhdjkskbslajiifsgfhhusraragkhkbcxzbml oi yang cd dcvhjjs di tambah saat itu aku lagi lelah-lelahnya setelah beraktivitas seharian. So, aku minta maaf kalo ada yang ngerasa kurang nyaman atau yang lainnya *bow aku bahkan nggak berani buat liat review tiga hari pertama saking takutnya ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Tapi berkat itu aku nemuin nama-nama baru ^^ ayo kita saling mengenal, silahkan panggil aku lala atau bee, semua diperbolehkan ^^

Aku 97 line, silahkan apanggil aku sesuka hati chingudeul semua ^^

Next, aku dapat masukkan dari **oryzanaranatha** buat bikin balasan review yang masuk, dulu awal-awal aku juga melakukan itu, tetapi takutnya nanti malah kepanjangan dan pembaca jadi tambah males ngriview jadi aku hentikan hehe, tapi aku coba dulu untuk chap ini, kalau rasanya mengganggu, akan aku hentikan. Tetapi agar tidak terlalu panjang, aku akan mengkategorikannya dalam beberapa kelompok, dan juga bersifat individual ^^

.

.

**J**Y: pe-review pertama, jadi agak special XD

Ah~~ Yesung memang terlalu agresif, itu sifat aslinya dan aku memang suka Kyu yang dingin dan cuek tapi tetap perhatian, sedang Seunghyun, aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa ada di sana ^^ makasih udah baca+review ^^

…

…

.

.

**Identitas Kyuhyun Team:**

**R**ynsappireblue | **K**im RyeoSungHyun | **m**ii | **H**L | **s**ukayesunguke | **H**an Yong Neul | **k**ys134 |** K**yusungChanbaek | **L**eethakim |

Ini adalah kelompok orang-orang yang kayaknya penasan banget Kyuhyun siapa xD yang pastinya Kyuhyun adalah orang ㅋㅋ aku kasi bocoran dikit deh, yang pasti Kyuhyun bukan berasal dari bintang *eh? dan siapa dia sebenarnya bakalan terungkap di chapter-chapter terakhir ヽ(´▽｀)/

Makasi telah membaca dan juga reviewnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**Next/lanjut Team**

**r**uthsiburian45 | **K**yuSungPolarise | **a**ngel sparkyu | **k**im Jongjin | **m**ingukie | **c**apa capu **H**arpaairiry | **u**riYesungie | **J**ungKimCaca | **k**yusung | **9**52 | :

Ini kelompok dengan kata yang paling irit *duggg XD ini udah di lannjut ya~~~ terimakasih udah baca+nyempatin buat ninggalin jejaknya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

**suport Team**

**F**link Elf | **P**each tea | **Ha**rmonie kim | :

Makasih untuk dukungan dan semangat yang berapi-api nya ヽ(´▽｀)/ senang rasanya ada yang nyemangatin dan berbagai kalimat motivasi lainnya :) yosh.. aku akan memberikan yang terbaik ne ^^ terimakasih udah baca+reviewnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**New face**

**j**enny | **Y**eonSung | **l**oveKyu | **G**uest | **H**aNa | **s**andshan | **P**reciousPanda |

Salam kenal dan semoga menikmati FF ini :) senang rasanya ketika menemukan nama-nama baru di setiap chapter nya ∩_∩ terima kasih udah baca+reviewnya ^^ di tunggu review selanjutnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**K**ila:

Hmmm... hahaha aku juga nggak tega kayak gitu kok, kalo ceritanya nggak bagus, ya nggak bisa maksain buat nge-review :) awalnya aku juga nulis buat ngeramaiin dan diri sendiri, dapat kesan dan review yang bagus adalah nilai plus, tapi lama kelamaan jadi sanksi juga, aku sering nemuin siders yang ngaku nungguin tapi nggak pernah nunjukin eksistensinya, lagupula review yang masuk bikin ide meledak-ledak untuk di tulis jadi semangat karena ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya. Sama kayak berdagang, kalo nggak ada yang beli, apa yang mau di jual? :) tapi makasih masukkannya, aku bakalan mencoba untuk lebih ikhlas (bahasa gw) thank ya~~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bullying Kyuhyun Team**

**O**ryzanaranatha | **i**smaneli | **z**iekyusung | **G**aemClouds KyuSung | **P**ipinPapo | **S**kyLim2**4** | **r**eny |

Bang Kyu! Ini orang-orang yang ngatain elu jual mahal bang! ㅋㅋ \(^O^)/ jangan kasih jajan bang! XD oke, back to topic, hmm.. aku lebih suka Kyuhyun yang keren gitu sih ya~~ lagipula dia kayaknya samar-samar banget, apa dia manusia atau bukan -_- (diakan evil) hmmm kalo Kyuhyun nya langsung nerimakan udah biasa, aku mencoba senatural mungkin, aku nggak mengingkari cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi nggak mau terlalu memperlihatkan ke pembaca semua kalaupun Kyu suka Yesung. Kyuhyun itu ~~~ ah~~~ susah deskripsikannya XD tapi terima kasih udah baca+ninggalin reviewnya ya~~~ di tunggu di chap ini juga ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seunghyun's Team**

**C**loudsrainny | **r**ikarika | **N**akazawa Ryu | **d** | **i**fakyusung123 | **C**ha2LoveKorea**n **|

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ini team yang suuzon banget ama bang TOP ￣∀￣ di gajipun nggak, jadi antagonis di chapter-chapter pertama. Setelah tobat malah di curigain, kasian dirimu bang~ *puk puk*

Ah, di chapter ini udah kejawabkan ya, Seunghyun nggak punya niat jahat kok.. dia udah tobat ^^ tapi buat yang nanya yang ngasih job itu Kyu apa TOP, itu masih rahasia ya XD silahkan ikuti terus perkembangan FF ini, maka nanti bakalan tau semuanya ヽ(´▽｀)/ gomawo udah baca+review ya ^^ di tunggu review di chapter seterunya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**un810 | **c**amelia chokim | **m**aycahayu | **A**lizumarch |

Ah~~~ aku jadi merasa bersalah membaca review yang masuk dari chingudeul. Jangan minta maaf ke aku ㅋㅋ dan aku nggak gigit kok ^^ tapi sekarang chingudeul udah muncul dan menanggapi AN kemarin dengan baik. Sekali lagi gomawo atas pengakuannya :) aku harap kita bisa berteman dan terima kasih karena udah baca+review ^^ di tunggu review yang lainnya juga ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Agresif Yesung Team**

**B**abyKyusung | **a**you | **h**anseulmi | **c**assandraelf | **t**urtle choi | **a**KyuClouds | **a**yakyusung134 |** Y**esungWife |

Awwwwww~~~~~~ awalnya aku nggak niat buat bikin Yesung agresif macam itu lo XD tapi setelah nonton ulang acara 5000 question, di sana di katakan Yesung walaupun punya kepercayaan diri yang sangat rendah, dia punya sisi agresif juga XD di tambah juga di super camp kemaren Yesung kayaknya nafsu banget XD jadi akhirnya aku bikin deh Yesung agresif kayak gitu, kapan lagi kan ヽ(´▽｀)/

Terima kasih udah baca+review nya~~~ di tunggu review yang lainnya chingudeul ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kompilasi Team**

**O**lla | **E**rmaClouds13 | **k**im rose | **a**jib4ff | **K**im YeHyun | **j**ia | **N**oviana972 | **M**i-young774 | **m**rdongdongjr | **n**owwww | **k**yutiesung | **d**ewinyonyakang | **Y**esungUkeKu | **C**rissa788 | **B**ikuta-chann | **M**egan Liem | **W**ijayanti628 |

Ini adalah kelompok yang aku bingung mau dimasukkin kemana XD kata-katanya simple dan mengandung inti dari cerita. Simple dan bikin aku bingung mau bahas apa, isinya pun beragam. Hanya terima kasih karena udah baca+review aku tunggu review yang masuk lainnya ^^

.

.

.

.

**D**araElf: **Breaking Up squel**

Ah... makasih untuk idenya. ^^ aku udah tanya pada dua orang berbeda, pertama bilang bikin YeWon nggak bersatu dan yang kedua bilang YeWon harus bersatu. Aku sebenernya butuh pendapat nih, readers lain juga boleh ikutan milih,

1. Yesung stress, keguguran, yewon nggak bersatu

2. Yesung stress, keguguran, yewon bersatu.

3. Yesung menghilang, siwon tetep nggak tau.

4. Yesung ketauan hamil, Yewon happy end.

5. Yesung ketauan hamil yewon nggak bersatu.

Terimakasih sekali lagi karena udah baca+sarannya ^^

.

.

.

.

Hosh~~~ udah semua. Apa ada yang nggak kemasuk namanya? Atau salah kelompok? Mohon maafkan diriku 〒▽〒ffn kayaknya mulai bermasalah deh, sering ngehilangin kata sesuka hatinya u.u sekali lagi terima kasih udak mengapresiasi ff ini dengan baik. Yosh~~~ aku akan memberikan yang terbaik ^^

1k+ untuk AN dan balas review ^O^ apa ada yang merasa terganggu? Atau untuk selanjutnya sesi ini terus ada?

Last,

.

.

.

29 Maret 2016,

**Bee**


End file.
